


Heartbreak Hitlist

by lucifehh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asian Character(s), BDSM, Blow Jobs, Canon LGBTQ Character, Car Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ Character of Color, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Racism, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifehh/pseuds/lucifehh
Summary: The Heartbreaker Hitman accepted one task and it was to take down the infamous golden boys that ruled over Farenwell High. She’s up for the job but luckily this is business she’s used to dealing with — especially when she has to get her hands dirty for it.━trigger and content warnings;death, pstd, graphic violence, mention of non-con sex and sex━
Kudos: 4





	1. Synopsis

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been a work of progress from the last 5 or so years when I was in high school. Thanks to covid-19, I been able to pick up this work again and rework it and make it much better. 
> 
> I have a few chapters in the works but of course they will be heavily edited before being published. The approximate publish date would be 7th of September. Thanks for reading this and updates will be around weekly on a Sunday once the first chapter is out! 
> 
> Published also on Wattpad

****

* * *

**00:** Synopsis

* * *

It was an easy way to get free lunch. Trung didn’t think much of it at all as she was part of the minority in the school. 

Forced out of her place from her home to join a new community. She felt isolated and thus, hearing the broken hearted students — she used it to her advantage to make a name for herself. 

Trung Vo was known as the Heartbreaker Hitman and her job was to give people a taste of their own medicine — their work of leaving broken hearts in their trail. 

Too bad she finally took on the task to take down a infamous group who specialised in breaking hearts _very well._

* * *


	2. The Usual Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the cast of the tale of heartbreak, sex and angst

**01:** The Usual Grind

* * *

Trung Vo looked up at the sign. A wooden board that depicted the school’s logo and name. An image she was now used to. Sighing, she stepped through the gates and made her way through the gravel path. Reaching to her locker, she saw the corners of letters poking out. 

_ More requests,  _ she sullenly thought. Inputting the code and tugging the lock free, she opened to see the letters stuffed full in the black box — neatly tucked away behind the panel of the locker.  _ I don't have time to read these,  _ she thought and stuffed her bag in. Taking out her required material for her first two classes. 

Trung Vo was an anomaly to the students. When she first stepped into the classroom. Her long black hair with a streak of blonde — styled into a low ponytail. The olive green safari jacket paired with ripped denim shorts — fishnet stockings laid under the shorts — and black boots. 

She didn't say a word to anyone when she entered the classroom. Standing before everyone and staring them with a blank look. Her voice was tinged with a melancholy tone. Brown eyes ready to glare if looked the wrong way. Trung muttered out her name. 

“Trung Vo.” 

Sensing the atmosphere, the teacher awkwardly laughed and pointed her to an empty seat.

No one knew what she liked or didn't like. She didn't instigate conversations and only nodded when people talked to her. Even when people her ethnicity tried, she dismissed it away and kept to herself. 

The only thing they knew in the first month she came here was she helped people with a request. 

Deliver your letter to her locker and place it in the black box situated in front of the books. A tale of heartbreak and with the person’s name — she was able to deliver in the next week. Longer if it was a group. 

The only thing she requested for payment was the canteen’s burgers. 

They didn't bother questioning her choice as they knew she would get the job done. A measly three dollar burger and at times with a raspberry soda can — it was something anyone could easily afford if they wanted to be avenged for their broken heart. 

This led to what she was known today,  _ the Heartbreak Hitman.  _

Lately though, she had been getting requests to give retribution to the school’s golden boys. A triad that was made up of a jock, rebel and the playboy. They were only the golden boys due to the fact all their fathers donated money to the school to keep it running — much to everyone else’s chagrin. 

She had been attempting to avoid the three boys. Even if they were in her year level, she wasn't interested in them much. Especially when she walked past classrooms to only hear moans or past the girl’s toilet stalls and hear the same thing. 

When she entered the classroom, a boy with chestnut shaggy hair and freckles decorating all over his nose and cheeks came by her to thank her. 

“Your lunch will come today,” he said and went back to his seat. She only nodded at his words. 

Only reason why she didn't want to get on the radar of the golden boys is the fact that she didn’t want to deal with them but everyone had found out she could do gymnastics and this led her to be on the radar of the infamous boys, a particular brunette had been annoying her. After she had beaten the school’s bitchy gymnast at her own game. 

With dirty minds came to the fact that if she was flexible — then she could show off some moves in the bedroom. She had some fun but decided that sex wasn't all that great to begin with. Some say she just hadn't found the  _ special person _ to ignite the sexual spark in her. They could say whatever they want, she had better things to be spending her time on. 

“Ah yes — Trung,” the teacher spoke up to her as he walked into the classroom, “you will be moved to a higher science class starting tomorrow as your grades have been proven especially well. Continue to do well in your new class.”

With a pat on the shoulder, the teacher went ahead to the whiteboard to start the class. His tired voice calling out names on the roll call. 

Time had passed and eventually lunch came around. Trung sat at the picnic table — by the cafeteria but hidden thanks to the greenery and trees. There, the same boy had delivered her lunch.

“Thank you so much again,” he said and bows before walking back to his friends. 

The girl could only stare at the paper wrapping of the burger. Sighing — she unwrapped the burger and dug in. At times, she stared at the passing students laughing and chattering with their group of friends. 

It reminded of a better time before her father had gotten a promotion and moved far away, to the town of Farenwell. A simplistic quiet town. 

Times of a happier time before the accident had happened. Another reason why her parents agreed to move into this quiet town. No accidents. No drama. No episodes being triggered. 

Trung thought if she didn't have friends, then she wouldn't get hurt  _ again.  _

She was glad she got her own space with the money saved up from her previous job — her parents only came by to talk and give her food. Occasionally giving her gifts or allowance money. It wasn't terrible but her parents understood she needed her own space to heal. 

At times she did visit them at their place. She understood that they missed her and that she would come over whenever they called her to visit them. Maybe it was deep in her bones that she was taught to respect her elders. Though she did ace her classes and appeased her parents and when they found out what she had wanted to be; they gave her a cheery smile. Even if it wasn't under being a doctor, it was closest to one. She was still assisting people, she was just helping people find a path to help their mental state and guide them out of the dark. Trung always had a penchant for helping people with the problems they faced with their mentality though at times she also found it her downfall. Especially with her last serious relationship. 

Throwing the paper trash into the nearby bin — she decided to open up the letters. Most of them had mentioned the same thing while others mentioned different things. She wasn't sure what the peers of Farenwell High thought of her to be, she wasn't some goddess of heartbreak that could take down  _ anyone.  _ Maybe that was where the problem lied. 

Damien Wells, the smirking jock. His blonde spiky hairdo and azure blue eyes made girls and boys fall to his feet. He was known to be the star in the school's football team though he played any sport. His extracurricular activities took him to play at the baseball’s clubs though. 

Nathan Azeral, the enigmatic rebel. Wild at heart and couldn't be tamed down. Rumour had it that he had bedded anyone that said yes to his offer — boy, girl and even non-binary — besided the tattoos that added to his image. Some had said he looked amazingly gorgeous while smoking a cigarette especially with his ravenette cleancut locks and his misty grey hued eyes. Though she would hear his name being screamed out whenever she walked passed the toilet stalls. 

Jason Rodd, the charming playboy. He enjoyed flirting with people here and there and even had participated in orgies. According to the words Trung had heard from people as she walked by. The name she always heard was his whenever she walked by the empty classrooms. The distinct slapping sound she became accustomed to. The boy had a list of people and was always seen in someone else’s bed. He had no shame in the so-called walk of shame. He would always flick his light brown scruffy hairdo and his hazel eyes would make anyone accept his offer for a one night stand. 

Trung could only cringe at the names. She hoped she didn't have to meet any of them. Though recently for the last past week or so, she had the bad luck of running into them —  _ multiple times.  _

A football came hurtling at her and with quick reflexes, she managed to grab the ball. She stared at the rugged football in her hands. Footsteps came approaching her and she looked up to see azure eyes gazing at her face then to the football cradled in her hands. 

“Thanks for catching it,” his boyish voice said to her — the jock could only rub his neck in embarrassment, “it would be nice to have it back now.”

The ravenette haired girl only nodded and passed Damien the ball. He quickly jogged off — continuing his game with his team mates. 

Picking up a letter that caught her eye — she texted the number. Notifying them she had accepted their request and will be notified in the next seven days if it was done or not. With that done, she came by the girl’s bathroom and washed her hands. Already annoyed with the constant groaning and slapping sound she heard nearby. 

“Nathan,” the girl moaned out,  _ “Nathan!”  _

_ “Scream it!”  _ a husky deep voice groaned out. 

Not wanting to stay, she left quickly and hoped to go home so she could focus on her homework and on the new request. 

Time passed quickly and the asian girl found herself packing up her things and closing her locker. As she looked, she was with hazel eyes accompanied by high cheekbones and plump rosy lips grinning down on her.  _ Ah yes, the playboy,  _ she begrudgingly thought. 

“Are you ready to accept my offer to be in my bed for the night?” he asked — his white teeth grinning down on the girl. 

The black haired only pulled up an eyebrow to question his offer. Though by the look of her face, he was ready to be jilted by her. She sighed and shook her head, leaving him to stand in the wake of her rejection.

Jason — unfortunately — had been bothering her the day he saw her beat the gymnast. The gymnast was so cocky that she had condescendingly asked the newest student to participate in a competition with her. 

_ “Come on you squinty eyed bitch,” she cackled. She tried getting a reaction out of her but it didn't phase the asian girl.  _

_ Trung only cocked her head to the side and with a slight smirk. All the sudden she did a double backflip and then jumped off the beam and did a triple flip to only land and finish off a one man waltz dance and then a split.  _

_ She stood back up and only quirked up an eyebrow at her — the slight smirk still on her face.  _

_ The gymnast huffed and attempted to copy only when she landed from the jump, she sprained her ankle and further to add injury, she failed to complete the waltz dance and it seemed like she did a bad job of it.  _

_ “Listen to this —  _ **_bitch,”_ ** _ Trung leaned down close to her ear, “you’re one hundred steps behind me to even reach my level. I just don't do gymnastics, I combine it with all forms of dancing.” _

_ With that she walked off. Everyone soon cheered for Trung while jeered for the gymnast. Rumour had it that after she got checked out for her sprain — she completely moved out of her own accord without a trace.  _

_ Maybe the humiliation was too much for the competitive gymnast.  _

When Trung got home, she planned out what needed to be completed then started on her homework. When she was finished, she quickly jumped onto the computer to scroll through. Gaining information on the newest target. 

She mindlessly scrolled through the person's social media page till she got information. The information she needed. Lucky that it was a Saturday — she could get this done in less than a week. 

**Hey! I’m going 2 go 2 Midnight Club 4 a fun time 😜**

**if you wanna hang then dance with me 😘**

With a smirk, she planned out the outing and hoped it would go well. If she didn't get interrupted then it would be a hook, line and  _ sinker.  _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking an interest in my original work, this is also posted on my wattpad account at lucifehh.


	3. Bothersome Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the infamous flirt and threesome fun

**02:** Bothersome Playboy

* * *

The music echoed throughout the club. Remembering the face of the girl from photos, she quickly skimmed to see her dancing with other girls. A gorgeous girl in a sparkly blue body con dress. Her red curls bouncing along as she moved her body. Her pale skin shining under the strobe lights. 

She hoped the playboy wasn't here. It would have been bothersome as he occasionally came by to try and intercept her mission. Maybe he would leave her alone if she gave him one night. 

Though due to her experience, people got hooked onto her and she used to be intercepted by people wanting a second taste of her experience. Her tongue worked wonders. This only made her quests easier and finished sooner — the quicker it was done, the sooner she could get onto the next one. 

The asian girl went over to where the red haired girl was grinding against her friends and slid in. 

“Hey,” she gave her a flirty smile, “why don't we get to know each other in _my bed?”_

With a nod, the girl was taken by Trung out of the club and they walked back to asian girl’s apartment — on the way, they were stopped by the infamous playboy eyeing the brown eyed girl down. 

“Where are you ladies going?” Jason queried — a toothy grin playing on his lips. 

Trung cocked her head — glaring down at the boy with menace, “A little trip to my place but unfortunately we got stopped by a dog.”

The boy let out a laugh, “Mind if I join you?”

“Yes please!” the girl quickly answered — pushing in to admire the charming chestnut haired boy in front of them. 

With a soft groan, the asian girl led the pair back to her apartment. _If this boy meddles into my plan then I will snap his neck,_ she thought — looking over to where Jason was busy laughing at whatever the girl said. 

“I’m Trung,” she smiles at the girl. Jason could see the devious look on her face and wondered if he could ever get that look. 

Though this was his only chance to bed her and he would take his chance. He may not get another one or ever will, knowing how the girl ran. 

The girl stuttered, “I’m Amelia.”

Trung led them into her apartment where she quickly took the girl’s face and smashed her lips onto her — all teeth and and bite. She felt Jason coming up to softly kiss along her neck — making small bite marks for them to blossom into hickies later. 

The asian girl bit onto the neck of the pale girl’s collarbone and sneakily pulled the zipper to her dress down. The girl stupored — could only watch as Trung gave her a smirk and climbed out of her clothes and then took the girl’s hand into the guest bedroom. The fair skin boy following closely behind them. 

Once in, the lights dim low — giving the room a mysterious look.

“You both clean?” the asian girl asked the pair. 

“Yeah,” Amelia answered — walking over to wrap her arms around Trung’s neck. 

“Yep,” Jason answered, popping the p. 

Trung once again started to make out with Amelia and pushed her onto the bed roughly. Amelia could only bounce onto the bed and watch as Jason took the asian girl’s cheeks — pulling her into a rough make out session. The flirt lowered his mouth to her collarbone — biting and leaving behind marks. 

A small whine let out of the red hair lips and the pair looked to see Amelia rubbing her thighs together. Trung smirking — climbed over to Amelia. 

“Hold on tight,” she told the whiny girl. 

With a small kitten lick to the girl’s lower lips — she listened intently to the desperate moan that came out of the pale girl’s mouth. The playboy could only watch the black haired girl eat out the red haired girl — her fingers dipping into her pussy and scissoring, making the girl cry out. Slowly he stroked his cock — the length dripping with his precum. 

Finding the condom on the side table beside the bed. He ripped open the package and rolled it over his dick. Climbing over the bed and behind the asian girl — he leaned over and bit more marks on her back as he rubbed his length along the folds of her vagina. He watched as she stopped momentarily — taken aback by the sudden appearance of his cock. Trung refocused on making the girl in front of her climax, her thumb playing with the clit. With her concentration somewhere else, he focused on playing with her folds and finding her dripping wet. Holding onto his length, he slowly slid into her — waiting for her to adjust and then continuing till he was bottomed out. 

_“Trung!”_ Amelia’s voice echoed throughout the room with a high pitched moan, _“more!”_

As Trung brought the girl to another climax, Jason started sliding in and out till they both found themselves working into a rhythm. When Amelia was tired out from orgasming by the asian girl’s fingers and lips. The pair soon found out themselves orgasming soon after — Jason thrusting in harshly and cumming into the condom while Trung brought her fingers to her clit, playing with it till she orgasmed. 

The three slumped out on the huge bed. All breathing heavily. Soon falling themselves into a deep sleep. 

Morning came with the loud chirps of the birds. Trung found herself waking up to the sun’s rays shining down on the three of them. Jason had found himself to be snuggled against Trung’s side as Amelia was on her other side — her arms folded over the asian girl’s stomach. Trung slowly broke out of the hold and walked over to her bedroom, putting on a shirt. She then picked up the clothes scattered all over the entrance and decided to dump them into the washing machine. 

Trung placed spare clothes on the couch for the pair and went to cook — singing along to the chirps. 

Jason woke up to the noise of soft singing and to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting all over the house. As he walked into the living room — he found the asian girl cooking, her back faced towards him and her legs on show. 

Hearing heavy footsteps — Trung called out and didn't bother to see who had walked in, “I put your clothes in the washing machine. There's spare clothes hanging over the right side of the couch for you.”

The girl then plated up three plates of egg and bacon on the small wooden dining table. 

“Feel free to eat and then leave — I will give your clothes back on Monday,” she stared at the boy. 

“Hey it’s a Saturday,” Jason commented, “we could just exchange phone numbers and meet up tomorrow.”

The girl made a thoughtful noise, “Okay.”

Finding her bag on the hanger — she took her phone out and sat next to the boy, exchanging phone numbers. 

“Will we fuck again?” he bluntly asked — hoping to get another taste of her but even if he didn't, he hoped the hickies would chase anyone away. 

“Let me think about that,” she made a mock thoughtful pose, _“maybe.”_

“Why a ‘maybe’?”

She poked at her food with a fork, “I don't do mindless fucking unless there's a reason behind it. I was only interested in Amelia, you were only dragged in because Amelia _wanted_ you there but yet you didn't make a move on her.”

“Ouch, that hurts,” he placed a hand over where his heart was in mock offense. 

Amelia then walked into the room. Finding the food on the table, she squealed and came over to kiss Trung on the lips.

“Spare clothes are on the couch, I put your clothes in a basket to be hand washed.”

“Oh my god!” Amelia hugged the girl, “thank you!”

“No worries,” she smiled up to the pale skinned girl. 

The boy watched the interaction between the two girls — he felt like he had missed something. He wasn't sure. 

“Want to meet up another day to get your clothes back?” Trung asked Amelia — watching her gobble down her food. 

“Maybe later in the week.”

She nodded at her words and soon she had finished eating and eventually left the apartment by a taxi. Trung picked up the plates and washed them. 

“By the way,” Jason leaned against the wall — watching the girl wash the dishes, “why do you have spare guy clothes?”

“I do this often so it's better to buy spares and leave them around. I tend to bring girls home more versus guys.”

“What do you mean by ‘this’?” Jason puts up his fingers, quoting the word. 

“Have mindless sex for a reason,” she answered — placing the final dish in the dishwasher underneath the sink then facing him, she raised an eyebrow, “anyway, when will you leave?”

“Maybe by the evening,” he chuckled, Jason only given a glare by the asian girl in front of him, “it’s rare to even have fuck the most wanted girl in the school _and_ be able to stay at her place.”

Trung made a disgusted expression at his words, “I probably fucked half of the town for a _reason._ Good thing it wasn't just the school.”

“Wait _wait, what?”_

“You heard me,” she shrugged nonchalantly, “not like you can say anything.”

Jason made an offended huff at her remark, “I only ever fucked girls in the school or from other schools, occasionally universities.” 

She laughed at his words, “You're _more_ tame than I thought. You also have fuck buddies though, I only fuck once and drop.” 

“You and Nathan would make such a _great_ pair. Good thing I got to you first,” he commented — staring at the love bites that he had placed all over her collarbone. 

“Ah yes — would totally fuck someone who always does it in the toilet stalls,” she sarcastically mentioned, “just yesterday I heard him go at it with someone. I just wanted to wash my hands, not listen to a bad porno.”

Unbeknownst to the girl — Jason was texting the other two.

* * *

**GOLDEN LADS**

_Jason_ _  
_yo nathan, trung just told me that she heard u go at it in the gal’s stalls  
she said ‘she only wanted to wash her hands  
not listen to a bad porno’ 🤣

 _Nathan_ _  
_wait the fck, when did u fucked her?

 _Jason_ _  
_just last night, she was more interested in the girl

 _Damien_ _  
_you had a threesome? 🤨

 _Jason_ _  
_yeah, i saw her coming home from the club with the girl  
girl wanted me in so trung accepted  
trung was super focused on the girl during sex tho  
was pretty hot

 _Nathan_ _  
_ofc a straight dude like u would say dat

 _Jason_ _  
_also her ass is hella f i n e

 _Nathan_ _  
_**fuck**

 _Damien_ _  
_man she’s a great girl

 _Jason_ _  
_ofc u would say that mr prince charming  
even if you mess around with other girls or guys  
too bad you haven't fucked most of the ones you dated

 _Damien_ _  
_not my fault she smiled at me when i helped her pick her books up on the second day she was here  
and that sounds more like a job for u and nathan

 _Nathan_ _  
_man imagine falling in love with a girl just for her smile

 _Jason_ _  
_tho u got no chance since she's probably seeing the other girl she ate out last night

* * *

“Anyway, do whatever you want,” Trung said, “just don't try to instigate sex with me again.”

“Hey,” Jason points at her, “my mind isn't full of _just_ sex.”

The girl nodded at him though she didn't believe his words. The letters stuffed in her box were mainly requested retribution on the boys — Damien for getting in and out of relationships with boys and girls whenever he got bored of them; Nathan just fucking anyone and stringing them along until he tired of the games they both tangled in and Jason for expressing love and affection to the girl even though he knew his heart was only on the act of sexual pleasure. Trung only _finally_ took up the requests on the matter that she wanted to satisfy her own curiosity and see if the rumours held true to the boys. The only admirable thing she could point out from the triad of boys was the fact that they weren’t homewreckers or cheaters. _Maybe they so have some sort of standard,_ she mirthfully thought. 

“Anyway — I heard of you,” Jason places his hands under his chin, “the fact you're a little loner — reminds me of someone else.” 

She cucked her head to the side — her black and blonde strands falling to the direction of her head, “I don't see how that's any of your business.”

“Just that if persuaded with the _right_ thing then you can see through their facade.” 

“Good thing I will keep an arm’s length from you,” she put her arm up to measure the distance.

He laughed, “I was _in_ you last night.”

“Yes that was a kind of _in the moment thing,”_ she twirled her fingers around the phrase, “though I think you overstayed your welcome.”

Taking that as a cue to leave. The playboy put on the neutral shaded pattern socks and the mesh black and red sneakers. He waved a bye to her the girl and soon she could hear him hailing for a taxi — the sound of the taxi honking and him going into the car. The engine drifted off as the vehicle left the sidewalk. 

Trung had a feeling that wasn't the last time she saw the brunette fair skinned boy. 

* * *


	4. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricked into a date by the playboy, at his house

**03:** Assumptions

* * *

Trung stared at her phone — wasting her time as she waited for the chestnut haired boy to arrive.  _ He said the time to meet up but yet he’s late,  _ she thought angrily and rolled her eyes. Lifting up the bag and peering into the contents — she double checked over the clothes. Blue and white bomber jacket, navy denim jeans and a white collared plain shirt. 

“Trung!” 

The girl peered up to see the playboy running to her, “I’m  _ so  _ sorry but I got caught up with my dad.” 

“Be glad I didn't disappear on you,” she poked his chest with her small slender finger — shoving the brown paper bag into his hands, “though you do  _ have  _ manners it seems.” 

“Hey look,” already used to her blunt remarks, “just because I  _ load and go,  _ doesn't mean I would be a dick to keep someone waiting.”

“You will only keep them waiting during sex,” she snickered out. 

Jason gave her a deadpan look and then grabbed her hand, “Okay we’re going on a date.” 

She sputtered at his words — trying desperately to wiggle out of his strong grip. Eventually she stopped and let him drag her to wherever he decided to take her to. They stopped at a grand house decked out in storeys and a grande looking big yard — that had an angel stone marble situated to the side, spurting out water from the vase the angel held. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he greeted and dragged her in. 

Jason handed the bag to a maid waiting for him — her head bowed down. As her hands grabbed onto the bag, she saw the asian girl standing there stupored at the sight, “Welcome and if you need anything — feel free to call for me.”

“You heard her,” he jerked his thumb to the disappearing back of the maid rounding the corner, “call her for  _ anything _ you need,” he winked. 

Trung gave him a blank stare, “If you fuck the servants then I’m disappointed in you. At least you have the decency to do it in classrooms unlike Mr Azarel  _ but  _ fucking  _ your  _ servants? I will say a no to that.”

The girl crossed her arms over each other to make an X sign — to further prove her point. 

“Hey!” he pulled her arms apart, “I was kidding.”

The girl made a noise of disbelief, “and that's like Nathan trying to find somewhere else that isn't the toilet stalls — to get fucked or be fucked.”

“You're insistent on the idea that he enjoys fucking in the stalls, don't you?”

“I mean I always hear him going at it in the female’s stalls,” she quipped and threw her hands up, “it gets annoying to hear after a while.”

He laughed at her words — remembering the time Nathan was unsatisfied with his latest conquest and dragged the poor boy into the male’s toilet stall to be fucked. Though that was his own little secret. He remembered the boy’s dark locks being messed up as they went at it for a while. His white face flushed with red as he moaned and groaned at the pleasure then — after Jason had came inside him — he got down on his knees to jerk his cock — giving kitten licks to the head of his length and started sucking him off till they both shot out spurts of white. Nathan swallowed the brown haired boy’s cum down his throat then he took the tissues and wiped his own dick and boxers clean. They both ended up missing class and coming late to the next one. Both of their faces grinning sheepishly as the teacher glared at them. 

“Anyway,” her voice broke him out of his daydream, “why did you bring me to your ‘humble abode’?” 

They both walked up the stairs and Jason opened the door — leading her in and closing it behind her. The room had blue greyish walls painted. Posters of famous rock bands were decorated around and there hanging by the top of his bed was an acoustic guitar. 

“Firstly; because I need to give you back the clothes you lent to me and,” he paused to give an effect of suspense, “secondly; I wanted to spend time with you. The enigmatic transfer student who aced classes and even managed to get our so called  _ top  _ gymnast,” he leans to whisper, “not like anyone liked her — leave the school.”

“I mean you could have given me my clothes then we could have met up somewhere else at a later time,” she gave him a confused look — jerking out her hand. Her hand was opened, their palm facing up towards the white ceiling. 

“I  _ may  _ have wanted another round in my bedroom,” he grinned sheepishly. 

She gave him a disbelievable stare then rolled her eyes, “Only because  _ I’m  _ also horny.”

With those words, she roughly pushed the boy onto his bed and got to making out with him. Their lips moulded together as their tongues intertwined. Her soft hands passed over his sculpted abdominals and she found his nipples — squeezing them. He let out a yelp as their sensation of his nipples being squeezed. Trung grinned at the boy and leaned back — taking off her shirt and shorts, revealing lace trimmed black and red lingerie. 

“Can I take a photo?” he breathed out roughly — taking in her slim form. 

She cucked her head to the side — watching as her hair fell to the side,  _ “Sure —  _ have fun selling them to old perverts.”

He scoffed at her words, “As if.”

Quickly taking his phone out of his back pocket, he snapped a photo of her then placed it on the dark wooden side table. 

They went back to making out with each other. Trung stripping the boy out of his shirt. There she started biting down onto his skin — leaving love marks behind. Seeing this side of her only got his dick hard. She slipped her hands through his waistband and into his boxers — where she gripped onto his cock and started to stroke it. 

“Leave your jeans on,” she moaned out as he tugged her nipples, “it’s hot fucking a guy who still has clothes on.”

The two switched positions and Jason tugged down her panties — she slipped it off one leg, letting it dangle from the other. He produced a condom from the pocket of his jeans and tore off the top, pulling the condom out and rolling it onto his length. He threw the packaging into the nearby trash bin. 

“You ready?” he smirks at her — rubbing the tip of his dick along the folds of her pussy, “I’m going to rock your  _ world.”  _

She raised an eyebrow at his words, “You know that's a mood killer if any other girl heard it but good thing I’m immune by cheesy lines like that.”

He groaned at her words as he slipped a finger into her — playing with her. Slowly he found himself fingering her with three fingers and his thumb busy with her clit. Jason watched the way she reacted — arching up her back as she moaned out his name and her hands gripping onto the striped sheets of his bed. As he pulled an orgasm out of her — he found himself trying to memorise the sight of her. The way she looked heavenly under the rays of the sun and her voice softly whimpering out his name. It was a memorising sight that he hoped to relive many times in the near future. 

With her collapsing onto his bed, he pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and rubbed his dick along her folds once more. Slowly, he sank into her. Groaning at the way her walls tightly clenched around his length. 

“God  _ fuck,”  _ his voice rough, “you feel fucking  _ amazing.” _

Trung could only weakly chuckle at his words then she became a moaning mess when he started to move his hips. Roughly thrusting into her. 

“Fuck you like that?” he barks out, “fucking take it you little slut.”

She found herself growing wetter at his words. The dirty talk coming out of his mouth made her envision such sinful thoughts. Jason’s hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing it experimentally. She found herself enjoying the feeling and soon she found herself climaxing against as Jason came into the condom. He let go of her neck and checked for any marks he may have left then tied off the condom and threw it into the bin. 

“Is fine,” Trung said, “you don’t need to check.”

He glanced at her, “You say that but I’m not some dick who leaves their partners alone. Everyone requires aftercare no matter how intense the sex was.”

She sighed at him, unable to argue against his words as she knew he was making a good point and so she let him check over her. His calloused hand gently tilting her head side to side. 

“Where's your bathroom?” she asked. 

Jason points to the blue door next to his desk. He watched her disappear and heard the shower be turned on. The rushing water streaming down. He could only imagine what she looked like all wet — her skin dripping with water as it glistened her skin against the tiles. 

Not wanting to get hard again, he quickly turns on his phone. 

* * *

**GOLDEN LADS**

_ Jason _ _   
_ **photo sent**

_ Damien _ _   
_ excuse me??? did you ask her permission????

_ Jason _ _   
_ in fact i did 😂   
she’s in the shower atm

_ Nathan _ _   
_ dont mind me saving that so i can jerk off to it later 😩

_ Jason _ _   
_ Lmao   
anyway when i asked her, she told me to sell it to old perverts   
as if i would do that

_ Damien _ _   
_ wait a minute   
is she at ur house???

_ Nathan _ _   
_ man i want a piece of that

_ Jason _ _   
_ yeah i dragged her ova on the premise of a date 😉   
we exchanged phone numbers yesterday since we had to give each other back clothes

_ Nathan _ _   
_ what do u mean?

_ Jason _ _   
_ she has people ova her place so she has spare clothes for girls and boys   
she guessed my size correctly tho 😏

_ Nathan _ _   
_ can we both have a 3some with her??   
damien boy probably wants to woo her 🤣

_ Damien _ _   
_ hEY!

_ Jason _ _   
_ why dont you ask her tomorrow in class?   
apparently she’s going to be in our science class starting tomorrow

_ Damien _ _   
_ where do u even get this info?

_ Jason _ _   
_ sources

_ Nathan _ _   
_ figures

* * *

“Anyway,” Trung comes in with a fluffy grey towel wrapped around her mid, “may I eat?”

Jason looks up from his phone, “I will call for the maid.”

The girl redressed in her clothes. As she buttoned up the shorts — the same maid popped her head through the open door, “What would you like to eat?”

Trung stared at the maid, “Uh pancakes with cheese and bacon?”

The maid nodded and left. Jason came back with a bottle of water — handing it to the asian girl. 

“Drink up,” he nudged at the bottle in her hands. 

She opened the bottle and drank the water — some drips spilling over and wetting the shirt. The girl — feeling the wetness, patted against the shirt.

“Didn't take you as the savoury type of pancake girl,” he remarked. 

“Ah yes,” her brown eyes found his hazel ones, “there is so  _ much  _ to uncover about this  _ enigmatic  _ transfer student.”

Jason only cackled at her words. Remembering something, Trung pointed to the guitar above his bed. 

“Have you ever taken out your guitar to serenade a lucky lady?” she asked — a smirk playing on her lip. 

He looked up to the acoustic guitar. Trying to remember if he had ever used it but his mind only came to his first girlfriend. The only girl that asked for him to play the guitar and show off his skills. His skills would memorise her and she would enjoy the look of serenity on his face whenever he sang to her as his fingers strummed the guitar. The guitar was soon placed up there to block out the memories of the break up. 

“Only for my first girlfriend,” he answered — his voice grew quieter at the word girlfriend and that made her think about the story behind why the acoustic guitar was placed up there. 

She nodded at his words, deciding to not push it any further. Her plan eventually came into mind on how to deal with the three boys. Tipping between friends and lovers while stringing them along. It was a good plan as she could become friends with benefits with Nathan and Jason while she toyed with Damien. 

The maid’s voice greeting her broke her out of her thoughts. Jason and the girl followed the maid down to the dining room where she found oriental looking oak table and chairs. Seat cushions of a velvet blue material covering them. Seeing the pancakes, Trung sat down in front of them while Jason sat down in front of the plate of fettuccine carbonara — next to her. 

“Enjoy your meal,” the maid bowed and left the room — leaving the two to eat. 

As the pair ate — the room engulfed them both in a comforting silence. It was broken later by Trung jerking at Jason’s hand sliding down her bare thighs.

_ “Dude,”  _ she glared at him — gulping down his food she decided to slide her hand down his crotch and squeeze it. Watching the red form onto his face, “What you get for trying to touch me while I’m trying to enjoy this meal.”

She went back to cutting her pancakes in pieces and finishing off the remains, “Aw — you’re no fun.”

Drinking the water — she threw him a scornful stare, “I’m just glad I don't have a dick because,” she reaches over and roughly squeezes it, “torturing boys who think with their dicks is  _ fun.” _

He choked on the fettuccine, coughing as he hit his chest with his fist. 

“I deserved it,” he said — taking Trung’s glass and drinking it, “though it’s funny to see you stiffen up —  _ especially  _ the fact that we fucked just before.”

“Unless you want another painful grab at your dick then I suggest you shut it.”

The light brown haired boy cleaned off his plate and the two went back to the bedroom. Jason made occasional attempts to grab her ass as she walked in front of him. He only became frustrated when she moved forward too quickly and got him to almost fall — multiple times. Sitting down on the bed and talking. 

“What’s with you and that Amelia chick?” Jason asks — smoothing down Trung’s hair as she laid her head on his lap. 

“A fling,” she answered him, “just a fling.”

“Oh?”

Trung looked over to his desk, “She got too clingy yesterday when she went home. Kept asking me to introduce her to my parents or something.”

“Ouch,  _ cruel,”  _ Jason comments. 

“I mean she can't be helped,” she shrugged nonchalantly, “not my problem if she clings into people too quickly.”

He could only nod as he agreed to her words. He sympathised with her as he had his fair share of clingy people who wanted the same thing out of him. He was only glad that his parents would glare and say no when he eventually brought them over — even if it was by force. 

“Going to pick up the clothes I lent her and give hers back,” Trung told the boy, “probably fuck her out and do a switcharoo with the clothes.”

“You don't seem like a bad person,” Jason said, “even if you crush people’s hearts easily.”

“Remind me of that last part again.”

* * *


	5. Daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the rest of the golden boys and teasing the bad boy

**04:** Daydreaming

* * *

Monday soon rolled around and the girl found herself climbing out of her bed tiredly. Her mind flashing back to yesterday. Jason had coaxed three more rounds out of her before she could finally go home. She was lucky his dad wasn't home as she didn't want to face talking to someone who sounded strict (Jason’s words). 

_ Jason slid the bullet vibrater into her pussy before sliding his dick into her puckered lubed asshole. The immense pleasure that flooded her stimulated her too much that she ended up crying. She wasn't sure if it was out of frustration of having to orgasm too much or the upcoming pleasure.  _

_ “Fuck,” he groans out — his nails digging into the sides of her hips. He left behind crescent moon shape marks.  _

_ He once again came and he then collapsed onto his bed. Trung trying to find the remote even as she had orgasmed once again — found it and turned the thing off. Pulling the vibrator out of her.  _

_ She heaved a sigh — trying to catch her breath from the previous two rounds.  _

_ “Fuck you Jason,” she cursed at him.  _

_ Somehow he found her cursing endearing and remarked, “You just did.” _

_ A groan of annoyance escaped the girl’s lips.  _

Trung stretched her back before walking into the bathroom. Washing her face and brushing her teeth. Time flew by as she got ready for school and she found herself in front of her locker. The pile in the black box didn't change and she was glad. Taking out a huge card, she scribbled down —  **No more requests, currently focused on the golden three boys everyone has been asking me to tackle** — shoving it in the box facing up.

She shoved her backpack into the top shelf of her locker and took out the material for the first class. Trung found herself in front of the office where she was handed a new timetable and a slip for her new class. The girl gave the lady — behind the glass panel — a small smile and walked off. 

“Where the fuck is room 42?” she cursed out — reading the map. 

As she navigated around the school — she would grumble to herself angrily. “The fact it took them this long to move me to the higher class is fucking bullshit,” she cursed out. 

Eventually she found the door to the room and quietly slid it open, finding the teacher standing in front of the whiteboard.

“Sorry I’m late,” Trung said — bowing down and then stepping into the classroom, closing the door behind her. 

“Ah yes, I forgot,” the teacher smiled at her, “class we have a new student who will be with us for the rest of the school year.”

All the eyes landed on her and she found herself drawn to the hazel eye, sitting in third spot with two other boys at the very back of the room. 

“Nice to meet you all,” she smiled — not realising she had swooned half of the class alone already. 

Jason patted the seat next to him, “Trung over here!”

The teacher seeing the familiarity the two shared — smiled, “Sit next to Mr Rodd since he’s been so kind to save you a seat.” 

Trung only nodded and walked through the classroom — eventually seating herself in the spot that Jason was patting against. 

“Alright class — as I was saying,” the teacher pointed at the different parts of the cell, “enzymes help speed up chemical reactions that happen in the cell.”

The girl opened her textbook and notebook, concentrating on the lesson and writing down notes. The boys could only watch her, all memorised by her focus despite the fact that Jason was busy massaging her right thigh. 

Trung glared at the male on her right and hissed out, “don’t make me grab your dick and rip it off.”

Turning back to her book — she dismissed the second unfamiliar hand that started to massage her left thigh. 

The girl could only sigh at the mischievous pair. She turned to look at the grey eyed male, his black bangs covering a little bit of his right eye. 

“I hope you moved your standards to fuck in the stalls to fuck in the classroom instead,” she softly remarked. Smirking when she heard chuckles from Jason and Damien. 

He leans down to whisper in the ear, “Isn't it exciting to fuck somewhere where someone could easily catch you?”

Listening to the words — the girl switched her pen to her right hand and moved her book around to fit. She slipped her left hand under the table and into the rebel’s jeans. 

She whispered into his ear and asked, “You clean?”

The boy nodded. Finding the waistband to his boxers. The girl moved her hand over to stroke his dick over the fabric.

“If you're a exhibitionist then you must enjoy this,” she whispered back — nonchalantly continuing to write down notes, “I bet one of your fantasies was to get a handjob under the table while in class.”

The ravenette boy could only quickly cover his mouth as he let out whimpers. His face soon became red but that didn't stop him. Not like the teacher paid attention to them anyway. When class was close to ending, Trung decided to ramp things up and slid her hand underneath the boxers and started to stroke his dick. She could only leer in mirth as she watched his face become red and his hand clenched the pen tightly while the other on the table. 

The asian girl leaned down to whisper, “If you don't cum then I will let you have your way with me behind the gymnasium where you boys hang out.”

The boy could only envision the images of his cock sliding in and out of her pussy. Her skin littered with bite marks. He concentrated on not cumming into her hands. 

“Alright class, that's all and remember to do the questions before next class!” the teacher’s voice rang out and broke Nathan out of his daydream. Soon the bell rang and he quickly packed up his things. 

Trung barely managed to get her things before Nathan dragged her arm out. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her harshly before letting her go. He stalked off — a silent message to the three to get to behind the gymnasium quickly. 

“Good job,” Jason laughed, “didn't think you would be able to get him so riled up.”

“Dude,” she sorted out her stuff where she could hold her things together without them falling, “I know you sent that lingerie photo of me to them.”

Soon they parted at the lockers and she quickly put her material in before heading out quickly to where she saw Nathan relaxing behind the tree — his dick out and his hand stroking it. 

“Good thing I’m wearing a skirt today,” she grinned and she pulled her panty off — shoving them into his mouth before rolling a condom onto his length and sliding down,  _ “fuck.” _

The two boys found the couple already in mindless sex. His hips thrusting up into her relentlessly and she leaned her head back — letting out quiet moans. 

“Oh man — that's hot.”

Trung opened her eyes to see hazel eyes peering down onto her. She only grinned as she remarked offhandedly, “You can’t say much when you also fucked Nathan here, you don't think  _ I _ wouldn't know?”

Damien sputtered at her words — not realising the relationship Jason and Nathan shared. He was glad his sexual attraction only appeared after getting to know the person and even then — his libido wasn't as high as the two. Why many of his relationships failed in the past. 

Jason unphased — raised an eyebrow, “Oh how did you find out?”

Nathan bit into her skin — his hips roughly continually thrusting into her. Uncaring of the discovery of his sexual relationship with the player. 

“I was walking by the gym since I had to help out with the gymnasts after the sports teacher found out my competition with the bitch,” she lets out a moan, “I heard noises so I peeked by to see you thrusting into Nathan’s  _ cute  _ asshole — in the doggy style position — and him moaning out like a wild slut. Seeing him getting dominated is cute — makes me want to ride him while you thrust into his ass.”

Nathan moaned at the image and let out stutters as he finally came into the rubber. He weakly muttered, “We should do that sometime.”

The girl soon got off the tired boy. She took the condom off and tied it, throwing it to the side. 

As Nathan caught his breath, he saw the girl putting on her panties, “Doing it bareback is better.”

She raised an eyebrow, “and somehow getting a baby and getting a STD? No thanks.”

“Haven't gotten anyone pregnant  _ yet,” _ he shrugged, “or contracted a STD.”

“Anyway, I hope you both learnt your lesson to not disturb me in class.”

The two boys who touched her thighs did a mocking salute — saying at the same time, “Yes  _ Ma'am.”  _

Trung getting the hand sanitizer out from her jacket pocket — squeezed out a dollop from the bottle and rubbed her hands together. Putting the bottle back into her pocket. 

Damien nervously looked at the girl, “Can we exchange phone numbers?”

The girl laughed at the jock — getting her phone out, “You're even more tame in person.”

She exchanged phone numbers with Damien and Nathan. She leant against the tree beside the boy, her head falling against his shoulder and she closed her eyes. 

“I’m glad I only share Science class with you,” she said, “if I imagined the rest of the table with Nathan or Jason or even both, I’m going to just taunt them.”

“Ouch,” Jason makes a faux hurt sound. 

“What were  _ you  _ doing touching my thigh like that?” she sneered at the boy, “I know Nathan just wanted to fuck me but  _ you,  _ we did five rounds on the weekend already.”

“I mean who could deny a body like that,” he puts his hands in the air offhandedly. 

She opened one eye and pointed to Damien, “A guy like him who just wants to woo someone instead of getting into their bottoms.”

“You two need to be put on therapy for your high libidos,” she closed her one eye again and snuggled into Nathan’s side. 

“I’m more of a  _ live in the moment _ guy,” Jason remarked, “can say the same about you since you managed to pass five rounds.”

“Remember what I said,” Trung told him, “I only have mindless sex for a  _ reason.  _ Anyway, I can at least hold it in and unleash it when I need to.  _ There's a time and place for everything.”  _

Jason made a sound of affirmation, taking in her words. “Wait, is it really mindless sex if  _ there’s  _ a reason?”

“No,” she shook her head, “it’s mindless sex if you get thrown into the frenzy, it’s not if it’s planned.”

Damien could only watch the two bickered back and forth. He realised that the brown haired was familiar with the blonde streak’s body — spending the weekend entangled in each other's arms till they had to go home. Damien didn't know why he grew jealous. He knew he was infatuated with the girl the day she gave him a soft smile as he picked up her dropped things, brushing his hand against hers as he handed her back the books and stationary. 

Maybe it was the fact that he knew Jason had spent the days and nights talking to the girl and laughing with her. Telling each other things about themselves. Things they didn't know till now. Even with the short time spent — he could see the sexual chemistry fizzling between the two and now with Nathan within the mix, it had turned into a sexual love triangle. What he didn't realise was that the girl had eyes for  _ all  _ of them. She only picked up on the fact that she could get to them quicker if she dropped down on them and let them pleasure her and it worked like a  _ charm.  _

“Hey Damien,” Trung’s voice called out, “what’s got you so frazzled up?” 

The jock stuttered at her question — unsure on how to reply without seeming desperate for attention from her. Nathan’s voice cut in to answer for him.

“He’s busy thinking on how to ask you out on a date.”

Trung cooed at the statement. “Maybe sometime next week or the week after,” she remarked — toying with the idea of a date with the blonde jock. 

Damien could only flush at her words — excited at the prospect of being alone with her. Maybe a nice date at the café he frequents — with the elderly woman who favours him like he’s her own son or maybe at the movies where he could hold her hands — intertwining his fingers with her small dainty ones. Watch her reactions to the movie. Maybe a horror movie where she would squeal in fear and wrap herself tightly around him over the arm chairs. Hiding her face in the crook of his neck — her breath tickling against the skin.

The first bell ringing the end of break broke him out of his daydream. He followed after them quietly — listening into their conversation. 

“Ugh,” the girl says — tugging at her skirt, “my panties will soon be wet with arousal by the end of school. Good thing I don't have to see you guys for the rest of the day  _ unless  _ you want to see me at lunch.”

Damien quickly spoke up, “Yes! We will love to!”

Trung gave him the familiar soft smile he remembered when they ran into each other, “Well see you at lunch then.”

She turned her back and disappeared — going to her locker to get the materials for the next two classes she had. 

Nathan leaned to Jason’s ear, “You were right about  _ her _ ass.”

* * *


	6. Festival Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trung gets dragged out to the festival to spend time with the boys

**05:** Festival Fun

* * *

Trung stared at the brunette’s hazel eyes. She didn't know what he had planned and from the look of it, she didn't really like his expression. The asian girl sighed as she remembered the previous night where she dumped Amelia and succeeded in getting her clothes back. She was fortunately lucky she got out unscathed by the ugly crier’s claws.

The girl remembered being woken up by him early in the morning and telling her to get ready in ten minutes or he would drag her out in whatever she had on. She grumbled when she remembered the flirty taps on her ass he had made as he winked that last sentence to her. Now she stood in what looked like a festival or some sort. A lot of food stalls she could see and games where you could win large plush toys. 

“What’s the bright idea of dragging me out here?” she asked. 

“We wanted to hang out with you,” Damien suddenly appeared, waving at the girl in greeting. 

The girl waved back in return and smiled gently at him, “Where’s the slut?”

“He’s here,” Jason whistled, “probably getting fucked or fucking somewhere else.”

She raised her eyebrows at his words and shook her head, face palming. The girl then looked around the area and saw stalls set up as well as bright and colourful banners on poles situated in the middle of the pathway. 

“You dragged me to a festival to hang out with me?” she put a hand on her hip, cucking her head at the two boys. 

“Yeah,” the blonde threw his hands up, “after you had sex with Nathan. It feels like he had been trying to take you for himself and drag you where ever to fuck you.”

“Hm,” the girl walked along the path, “that's fair. Anyway what should we do?”

“Your pick,” Jason slid up to the girl's side and threw an arm around her, “it will be interesting to see what you're into.”

“Alright,” the girl paused in front of a shooting range stall, “watch this boys.”

The girl paid the frontman and picked up one of the toy guns, with precision she shot down the can of a tiger plush. She smiled as she was handed the plush and wore a smug expression when she turned to look at the boys. 

“You try,” she nudged Jason’s foot with her own as she clutched onto the plush toy. 

The brunette boy paid the frontman, picking up the gun and shooting at a smaller tiger plush. The group watched as his bullet bounced off the metal can. The girl laughed at his failure while the blonde only shook his head in shame. Trung felt a small tap on her ass and she turned to see the familiar grey eyed ravenette boy giving her. a sly grin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Where were you?” she raised an eyebrow at his sudden appearance. 

“I was trying to find you guys,” he sighed, “Jason and Damien ditched me at the House of Mirrors and they know I’m terrible with directions.”

Jason and Damien made a smug grin at the boy’s words and shrugged, the brunette did the best he could do as a shrug while he was holding the plastic gun and trying his luck on knocking down the cans. 

“Whoops,” the brunette boy whistled, “guess I lied about him fucking or being fucked by other people.”

Nathan gave the hazel eyed flirt a glare as he wrapped his arms around the girl’s waist. Joining the two on watching the brunette try his luck on knocking down one of the cans. After watching the playboy fail his luck, he sighed in exasperation and joined the group with an embarrassed look on his face. 

“Just my luck that I couldn't knock down  _ one  _ can,” he grumbled out.

“Hey,” the girl shrugged as she started to walk with the boys down the path, “you win some, you lose some.”

“Did Damien win that for you?” Nathan pointed at the medium sized toy in her hands.

The black haired girl shook her head at his question, “I won it myself.”

“Sounds like something you would be able to do,” the ravenette boy laughed as he trailed after the two boys with his arm around the girl's waist, “maybe I should win you something since Jason failed to.”

“Hey!” the brunette yelled, hearing the ravenette boy’s words, “it was just bad luck today.”

“Sure,” the blonde nodded, unbelieving his words, “whatever  _ you say.”  _

“I mean if I could shoot a can in one go,” the girl huffed as she pried away the ravenette boy’s hands, “and you didn't manage to then it just says  _ a lot.”  _

“Wait,” the girl and boys walked in front of the brunette, “what do you  _ mean  _ by that?”

“Whatever you want to think of,” the girl chuckled out as she finally held hands with the ravenette boy and held the medium plush toy in the other arm. 

“You need help holding that?” Nathan laughed, watching the shorter girl struggle with holding the medium sized tiger stuffed toy. 

“No,” she huffed out angrily, “if you stopped being gropey with me then I wouldn't be struggling with my toy.” 

The bad boy sighed and took the girl’s prize out of her hands and easily slid it under his free arm, taking his hold on her hand and walking down the path. The girl let out a grumble and gazed at the stalls until she found something she liked. She pointed excitedly to the stall that was selling takoyaki, octopus shaped balls dripping with sauce and drizzled with mayonnaise. 

“Man these are delicious,” she complimented the food as she bowed to the food seller and got her box, “you should try some.”

Trung fed a ball to Nathan and he hummed in delight at the soft texture. 

“Are these octopus testicles?” Jason grimacedly asked.

“No,” the girl gave the brunette a confused look, “it’s just octopus shaped into balls.”

“Oh,” he made an o shape with his mouth at the short asian girl’s words. 

“Have you eaten any asian food?” Trung raised an eyebrow at the brunette’s flabbergasted expression. 

“Uh,” he gave a deep thoughtful expression to the girl, “no?”

“Why do you sound confused?” the girl pressed her lips into a thin line. 

“My parents just give me whatever and never bothered letting me travel with them,” Jason explained, “I always stayed with Damien’s or Nathan’s until I was old enough to care for myself and be looked after by the staff.”

“Oh,” the girl fed the brunette a ball, “you’re missing out then, I’m going to educate you on culture and all the fine dining you've been missing out on.”

“You look and sound like my girlfriend if you do that,” the brunette swallowed his food down. 

“I look and sound like all of your guys’ girlfriends then since I do it to all of you three,” the girl hummed as she continued feeding the boys the balls and herself, “though I mean I have a weird thing going on with one of you guys.”

She felt arms wrap around her and remembering her backpack, she nudged onto the ravenette boy’s hand to put the toy in her backpack. 

“I mean,” Nathn’s face came to appear as he leaned his chin on the girl’s head, “not my fault you can keep up with my weird demands.”

The girl rolled her eyes at his words, “Only demands you make are sex demands and physical contact demands.”

“Yep,” he hummed as he pinched her thigh, “a body like this and a stamina that matches mine. We’re a match made in heaven besides the fact,” she felt him slip his hand under her shirt and started to grope her, “your skin is  _ so  _ soft. Fucking you is like a dream.”

“I was hoping you would get bored of me,” she commented and threw out the box into the bin.

“Never,” the ravenette boy laughed, “especially remembering how you look whenever after we done having sex. You get wet so easily too.”

The girl felt him prod the waistband of her denim shorts and she grumbled, brushing it away.

“Just my bad luck then,” she shrugged as she decided to walk down the path to examine what else there was to the festival. 

The group continued to play at different stalls and gave their prizes to kids they passed by. The only prizes the girl kept was the first one she won and matching octopus keychains that the ravenette boy won for her and himself. Handing her the pink octopus and mentioning that no one else would annoy the girl when people saw they had matching keychains. The girl didn't pay much attention to his words and thought it was cute. She laughed when she called the keychains adorable and watched his cheeks flushed red. 

The girl’s brown eyes widened at the sight of a ferris wheel. Memories flashed through her mind but one stood out to her as she laughed with the older girl and their parents watching them happily giggle as they were amazed at the night sky and the fireworks that lit up and exploded in colourful patterns. 

“Oh wow,” the girl awed, “didn’t think they would have a ferris wheel here.”

“We could go on by ourselves,” Nathan hummed to her ears.

“Pfft,” she snorted at his suggestion, “and have  _ you _ try to turn it into something sexual? No thanks, we came as a group so we should hop on together as one — I mean we are all friends at this point of time.”

“Aw, who knew you could be  _ so  _ sentimental,” Jason awed at her words and kissed her cheek. 

“Blegh,” she gagged at his kiss and wiped it off her cheek in disgust, “anyway let's go on, the view has always been amazing when you get to the top.”

The girl talked to the person running the ride and soon, the quartet found themselves seated in one of the carriages. The girl sitting in the corner and Nathan next to her, the other two boys were across from the couple with Damien in front of the girl and Jason in front of the grey eyed boy. 

The ride soon started to turn and once the last carriage was filled, it started to slowly turn. The girl took in the sights as they all went higher and higher and the sky became dark. The stars coming out and the moon shining down on the ride. The girl then turned her focus on the festival and awed at the different stalls and people walking through, everyone having fun. The girl didn't notice the three boys memorised by her awestruck expression at the different sights she observed. 

“She looks so cute so memorised by the sights around her,” Damien whispered to the two boys. 

“Different from seeing her orgasmic face or smirking face,” Nathan chuckled quietly, his mind flashing back to the times she would try to hide her face in his chest or smirk at him whenever she would prove him wrong.

“Weirdly fits her,” Jason quipped. 

Soon the ride came to an end and they all got out. The girl stretched herself and sighed happily.

“Going on that was a good choice,” she remarked, “brings back amazing memories.”

“Like having sex in one of those things?” the ravenette boy jerked his thumb back to the ferris wheel ride.

Trung gave a deadpan expression to the grey eyed boy, “You seriously think I would fuck in one of those?” she sighed, “I have standards. I ain't ever tainting my happy memories with sex.”

The blonde laughed at her words, “At least you know where to put your boundaries.”

She let out another sigh as she walked along the path, “Look, I wouldn't fuck in the stalls but because Nathan is a thirsty little bitch ass,” she threw a glare at the mentioned boy, “we sometimes do and it's as uncomfortable as it will ever be which is why I greatly hate it.”

“I can't wait till school finishes,” the ravenette boy whined out as he hugged the girl from behind, “I’m all for the thrill too.”

“Disgusting,” she quipped, “anyway I’m going to hitch a ride with Nathan since he’s now unofficially moved into my place.”

“Oh alright,” the jock stretched and gave a wave to the girl, “it was fun. Have a lot of homework to do so I can't hang out tomorrow.”

“Bye,” the brunette greeted, “cutie. My parents may have my ass if I don’t finish my homework. I won't invade your place tomorrow.”

The short girl gave the boy a blank expression and sighed, waving bye to the two boys as she walked with Nathan back to his car. When the ravenette boy drove on the road back to the apartment complex, the girl fiddled with the radio. Finding something she liked, she left it alone and sat back. 

“What’s with the matching keyrings anyway?” the girl queried the tall boy, “people already think we're dating, the keychains just affirms that idea.”

“Maybe,” the boy hummed, “I want them to think that.”

“The fact you decided to drop into my place as your own and then started calling me pet names,” the girl started, “it pretty much sounds like we are dating  _ but  _ I want to keep this  _ ‘we fell into a weird thing’  _ label a tad bit longer.”

The ravenette boy laughed at her words, “Just tell me when you want to slap a proper label onto it.”

“Sure,” the girl chuckled as she shook her head,  _ “babe.” _

* * *


	7. Drunken Failed Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans go awry when you let two idiots try to plan it

**06:** Drunken Failed Plans

* * *

Trung rubbed the temples of her head as she examined the bottles lying around on the carpet. She didn't want to even know how the boys did this and she didn't really care. The short asian girl hoped the boys would clean this up and  _ knew  _ how to do it properly. 

She was also curious on how the two idiots even got this much alcohol in the first place. The girl hoped that they didn't find her secret storage. 

“God,” she groaned out in frustration, “how did you guys even do  _ this?” _

“I mean if you put them,” the blonde jock started, “these two idiots in a space together they will somehow know how to make a mess.”

Damien remembered all the pranks and shit the two boys would do. All the times they did reckless shit for the fun of it. Sometimes they experimented in the science laboratories and the school didn't really care since the equipment was replaced. Still it was reckless and at times dangerous. 

The blonde was the two boy’s unofficial babysitter when it came to seeing over the shit they pulled and getting them out of trouble. 

“I hid my alcohol though,” the girl pressed her lips together and furrowed her brows, “I know none of them know how to pick a lock.”

Damien was surprised she had hidden alcohol somewhere. Though having them hidden was a smart choice considering how much trouble the ravenette and brunette would get up to. All the times they would steal alcohol from their fathers’ cabinets and do drunken games for the fun of it all. 

“Knowing them,” the blonde boy pressed his hands to his eyebrows, “they probably hid their own alcohol in water bottles and finished it that way.”

The jock remembered the one time they did that. Trespass over the abandoned school and do a drunken checkover to see if it was really haunted like the rumours claimed. They found out it wasn't and almost got caught by the officer patrolling the area. 

The short asian spied beer cans lying about amongst the beer bottles. It wasn't the ones the boys tended to drink too. It was the familiar yellow wrapping of the brand she would drink. 

“Hm,” the girl scratched her chin, “I also see my beer cans lying around and I usually keep them in the fridge.”

“Yeah that's a bad idea,” Damien remarked at her words — not phased by the girl doing underage drinking. 

The black haired girl shook her head and started to nudge the slumbering boys on her carpet awake with her feet. When they didn't awaken, she sighed and grabbed a cup of water. Splashing the water onto both of their faces. The ravenette boy didn't awaken and the girl sighed, getting another cup of water and splashing it onto his dick. 

“What the fuck,” the brunette groaned out and he rubbed his eyes.

Jason felt the coldness of the water dripping off his face and seep into his shirt. The ice cold sensation quickly woke him up from his drunken nap. 

“Explain why my apartment is trashed?” she pressed her lips together and furrowed her eyebrows at the two boys. 

“Nathan wanted to do something but found out you went somewhere,” Jason explained, “so we decided to have fun.”

The three heard the ravenette boy groaning as he felt his crotch being wet from the cold water and the water dripping off his face. He rubbed his eyes and blinked open to see the short asian girl staring him down with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed brown eyes. The girl snorted at the fact throwing cold water at his crotch worked.  _ He sure is something alright,  _ she thought mirthfully. 

“Of course,” the girl glared at the brown haired boy and then she passed her gaze over to the black haired boy and nudged him with her foot, “what about you?”

“I missed you,” he hiccuped, “and wanted to see you drunk.”

Maybe it was his drunken mind making him clingy towards his unofficial girlfriend. Though imagining her drunk was why they bought over alcohol in the first place. To only find out from his text messages, she was out doing something. He wasn't curious enough to find out what she was doing. He just wanted her home to get her drunk for his and the brunette playboy’s amusement. It wasn't a well thought out plan the two figured out.

“You what,” the girl cucked her head at his words, “you wanted to see  _ me  _ drunk?”

“Thought it would be funny,” he quipped. 

Trung only sighed at Nathan’s words and nudged the boys to clean the mess. Pointing to the closet where it held the cleaning supplies. 

“Just throw out the bottles and whatever and clean this shit up,” she waved her hand around the mess of bottles and cans lying around. 

The two boys nodded at her and got to work, taking out plastic bags and cleaning up the mess they had caused while the girl was away. The girl went into the kitchen as she googled foods for hangovers on her phone, mumbling distastefully to herself and still wondering why the ravenette boy wanted to see the girl drunk. 

The girl after a few weeks of spending time with them, knew that the brunette boy enjoyed throwing out random parties or going to them. He always dragged them out to join but she would somehow drag the blonde and ravenette boys home with her as they didn't particularly enjoy the scene. Though more of the black haired boy mentioned about being loyal to her now according to what she had heard. She understood the blonde as he didn't seem to like these types of things. The short girl wasn't surprised at the mention of the brunette having some access to alcohol though. Considering he always had some sort of access unsurprisingly. 

The asian girl felt arms wrap around her and a head leaning in to smell what the girl was cooking up for them. 

“I’m finished,” Nathan remarked, sniffing at her cooking, “what have you got cooking up  _ darling?” _

The brunette boy looked at the ravenette boy hugging the girl cooking in disgust and envy. Jealous on how he could show the girl his affection so openly without the girl rejecting him. He quietly sighed and continued picking up the bottles and cans lying around and putting them in the black plastic bag. 

“God,” the hazel eyed boy jeered, “you sound like you're married to her.”

“Maybe,” the grey eyed boy poked his tongue out to him, “I want to marry her in the near future.”

Hearing his words made the girl freeze temporarily. She knew he was joking but the fact he brought that up made the girl rethink things she didn't realise about the bad boy of the group. She didn't realise he had such romantic ideas on love. Didn't even realise he had thought about those things. 

The girl shook those thoughts away and sighed at the bickering voices, “Some food to help with your hang-overs.”

“It’s just eggs,” Nathan looked over to avocado spread on toast, “and avocado on toast.”

“Yes,” she replied, “it’s good for you after you wake up and feel groggy from a day or night of drinking.”

“See,” Nathan pinched her exposed thighs, “perfect wife.”

Trung whacked him on the head with her free hand, “I’m not interested in marriage.”

The asian girl plated up the eggs and nudged the boys to take their own and eat. She sat on the table next to Nathan with a glass of water as she went on her phone to read.

“How come you’re not interested in marriage?” the grey eyed boy poked her in the arm. 

“Too messy,” she swallowed, “and disastrous if you want to divorce.”

Maybe it was the fact she had seen so many marriages fall apart thanks to small things. It reminded of how close her parents’ marriage fell after the death of her older sister. She couldn't blame them though but she also felt bitter after her death. 

“True,” Jason agreed to her words. 

“Include the fact I have seen a lot of marriages fail,” she commented, “it gets disastrous when you include kids in the equation.”

The girl only spoke from experiences as she remembered friends from her past life would sob over the fact their parents were getting separated. She had really thought about it much as she saw the effects of troubled marriages but the idea of parents being unhappy would cause a detrimental impact on the children. 

Damien joined in at the table as he heard the topic of conversation, “I mean marriage is different for everyone.”

“I mean there's also the fact marriage is romanticized in the media,” Trung grimaced, “sets an unrealistic look for marriage and most marriages fail because you realise that the person you want to spend the rest of your life with isn't really what you wanted and besides the fact people think marriage is compulsory once you start dating.”

Hearing her words, the brunette could only nod. The blonde thought over her words for a moment and realised she painted a good point. The ravenette didn’t think much as he never paid attention to how marriage was portrayed in the media and did his own work. He just enjoyed reading real life counts of marriage from online users. 

“You make a lot of good points,” Jason bit into his toast and gulped it down, “makes you sound way older than us and not younger than us three.”

Maybe the girl’s experience came from meeting a lot of people and hearing their stories. The boys didn't know she would move from one place to another thanks to her dad’s job. They didn't know all the packing and unpacking she would do, the hugs and tears she got when it was revealed she was moving to a new location. Contacts were soon lost over the years to never be seen again. Trung could count the amount of friends she still kept contact with on her hands. 

“Just because I’m a few months younger than you guys and haven't yet turned eighteen doesn't mean shit,” the girl huffed out. 

“Late year baby,” Nathan laughed. 

The girl found the age gap weird as she had discovered early on that the boys had already turned eighteen early in the year. They would occasionally poke at her age and how she was born late in the year. Though at times the asian girl felt like she was being a babysitter despite the ages. 

“I will take back to wanting to be with you,” the girl jokingly threatened.

He pouted at her words, “Who’s going to take care of my needs?”

“You seemed fine before I moved in,” the girl remarked as she took a bit out of his toast. 

“I mean I didn't meet you till now,” the black haired boy pulled her chair closer to him, “now I have met and tasted you, I can't ever go back to a life without you.”

“Ah yes,” the girl took another bite as she rolled her eyes at his words, “a  _ real _ charmer.”

Nathan couldn’t imagine himself settling for anyone. Maybe it was bitter experiences of people expecting a lot from him. Dating to sex and he only had sex with Jason because he felt satisfied. Seeing the girl and finally meeting her, she gave him a beating besides helping him. Even if it did start out as sexual favours. Trung’s arrival to Farenwell was a blessing to the three boys. After meeting Trung, he was serious about not being able to imagine a life without her. 

The two boys on the table snorted at the black haired boy’s words, unable to believe what had just come out of his mouth. 

“You’re becoming weirdly romantic,” the blonde pointed out. 

“What do you mean?” the ravenette boy eyed the jock. 

“I mean,” Damien thought over his words, “ever since you kind of trashed into Trung’s place and started only fucking her, you been weirdly complacent with her instead of fucking around with others and you also kind of look like a guard dog at her side besides treating her like she's your girlfriend.”

The two boys noticed over the course of the weeks. Their black haired friend who they had known since childhood was quickly settling down with someone. They knew he had partners but they never passed a month as he quickly got bored of them or the fact they only wanted sex or money from him. They also knew Nathan felt weird about dating as he felt the town they lived in had weird expectations of the boys. Trung moving in with her parents and even if she didn't move in with them and was renting out an apartment near the school, that had caused a lot of stir in the community and made the girl an anomaly as she never bothered to reciprocate other people’s interactions and kept to herself. Not a lot of people knew her and as soon as she melded herself to the infamous group of the golden boys, a lot of people feared the power she held in her hands. 

The three boys were also slowly learning about the asian girl. Her past, family and what laid underneath her shell. They all knew that she was only revealing parts of herself but kept an arm’s length to the boys. Nathan was only one who probably knew the most since he unofficially moved to her place and kept himself around the girl. The teachers were glad he was attending classes and started to submit in work that wasn't half assed or copied from the blonde’s. 

Trung started to laugh at his words, patting against her thigh, “Holy shit it's funny but true.”

Nathan’s mind conjured up images of the girl being lovey dovey to him and them going out on dates as he gave her gifts. The two were already living a domestic life or something close to it. The ravenette boy stopped seeing his paramours as soon as he crashed into the asian girl’s place. 

Red started to appear on Nathan’s face and he looked away, “Maybe I do want her to be my girlfriend.”

“Aw cute,” she hummed as she turned his face to her’s, “I will be your girlfriend if you stop being my guard dog.”

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes and the two kissed.

“Next step is getting married,” Damien jokingly said. 

“At least we can drop the ‘weird thing you both have going on’ label now,” Jason remarked, putting his fingers up to quote the words the group had been using for the last few weeks. 

Trung could only laugh at Jason’s words. The two boys walked to put their plates in the dishwasher after rinsing them and sat back down.

“Anyway,” the girl paused as she tried to think on how to word her next sentence, “explain to me how you both decided to get drunk at my place?”

“Nathan and I got talking,” Jason started to explain, “then I proposed the idea of getting you drunk and Nathan was up for it since he’s never seen you drunk, he missed the text message that you were out so we both got alcohol, snuck it in to only realise you weren't home so we decided to drink till we fell asleep.”

Trung face palmed at Jason’s story, “Explain to me why you both wanted me drunk?”

“I thought you would be those clingy drunks,” Nathan answered, “seeing a girl like you who’s all broody and dark and doing a one eighty switch in personalities is something funny to witness.”

The girl could only shake her head at his words. She wasn't sure why they wanted to see her drunk but she knew she was somewhat problematic when she became drunk. Trung would remember waking up with bruises and marks and occasionally blood on herself as she would look at her phone and check out notifications and videos her friends would send her. The short girl soon stopped drinking as she realised how much trouble she would cause whenever she went out with her friends. 

“Too bad for you I’m not a clingy drunk,” the girl threw him a smug look, “I’m just more violent and rowdy. My friends used to try and drag me back before I got into fights.”

“You what,” Damien could only look flabbergasted at the girl’s words with a mixture of concern on his face.

The blonde couldn't imagine all the bruises and marks the girl would have gotten from her violence outbursts. The two boys were surprised since their experience with drunks tend to usually be them being confident or being opposite from their personalities while sober. 

“Yeah,” she shrugged, “my friends would send me videos of me being drunk and it's usually me threatening people for being perverts or punching them if they groped me.”

“I’m going to be really honest,” Nathan paused, “I want to watch some of these videos.”

The ravenette boy was curious whether the girl’s words were true or not. He knew she liked to make up bullshit to stun all of them but he also knew she used to do wild things from what she had told him. Though giving them random facts about things usually stun the boys as she cackled over their looks and showed proof. 

The girl took out her phone and went through her gallery until she found the folder full of videos of the girl being drunk and threatening strangers or being in fights. She pushed the phone to her boyfriend for him to watch. Soon the brunette and blonde was peering over his shoulder as they watched the videos. The sounds of violence being heard and threatening words leaving her mouths and slurs. The ravenette boy could only awe at the girl’s action while the blonde only cringed at the sounds of bones being broken and the sound of blood oozing out and the brunette had his hand over his mouth as he watch in amazement at the few videos of the asian girl’s drunken stupor of violence. 

“Ouch,” Damien cringed, “that looks like it hurts.”

“Oh that one?” Trung leaned back on her chair and chuckled, “the guy kept threatening me after and so I used to fight him a lot. He once brought a knife and I still took him down — he then came back with a gun and I called the cops on him. Serves the fucker right.”

“The dude's pride was broken over being beaten by a girl shorter than him?” Jason laughed, “he was stupid to keep asking for rematches.” 

“Yeah,” she shrugged, “not my problem he had issues.”

“You somehow encounter people with issues,” Nathan stated as he reviewed their talks over the past few weeks and she would randomly mention times she encountered troublesome people. 

“Maybe I’m a magnet for trouble,” she shrugged again as she threw an unsure look to him, “I don't know man.”

“I will protect you,” the ravenette boy said jokingly as he hugged his girlfriend.

“I’m alive,” she huffed out, “pretty sure I can continue keeping myself alive.”

The asian girl had encountered a lot of unsettling situations in the past. Partly due to her association with shady characters and other part was due to her being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though she knew how serious her boyfriend was on protecting her if the time came. Not like the three boys knew a lot of her dark past and she wasn't keen on telling them. They didn't need to know  _ all _ of her past. 

“You won't ever know my cute girlfriend,” he pecked her cheek, “life always throws a curveball.”

“Ugh,” the girl groaned as she pushed her boyfriend’s face away, “go back to watching the videos. You probably find some of me masturbating if you're lucky enough,” she teased as she winked at the ravenette and brunette. 

“Ohoho,” the brunette took over and kept swiping through the girl’s gallery to see if what the girl commented was true at all, “let's go and find them.”

The girl's words continued to throw the brunette into a loop as she would continually say things at random as a joke. He remembered when she absently stated that she ate pork blood jelly in cuisine and he was grossed out and thought it was fake. He was soon proven wrong as the girl showed him dishes that contained it and the gelatin itself. The girl commented it was delicious with a shrug of her shoulders. 

Jason wasn’t sure if he was disgusted or curious or both after the girl showed him pictures. Still, the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. 

“If we don't find them then you will have to give us a show,” Nathan pinched her thighs.

“You will end up fucking me,” the girl rolled her eyes, “we always fuck in the morning.We just did it this morning.”

“Maybe I just want to fuck you,” the ravenette boy threw his hands up. 

Trung became curious on Nathan’s sex drive as she heard stories from the other two and she wasn't sure if it was because he was pent up or just because he had a high stamina. She soon found out it was the latter with how much instigated sex once he unofficially moved into her place. 

The girl ran a finger through her hair as she told the brunette she didn't have sex with her boyfriend that often and usually satisfied him with the sex toys she had kept in her closet. The only thing consistent was lazy morning sex because of the fact she woke up to him dry humping her. Jason once laughed when she mentioned that and she just thought of sticking a cock sleeve down his dick so he could hump that. The girl tirelessly mentioned she got sick of feeling Nathan’s morning wood against her ass every morning. 

“Anyway,” Nathan hummed, “you seem to match my stamina.”

“Only because I used to be a slut and fuck almost everyone,” she remarked, “having sex constantly helps build up stamina.”

The boys couldn't help feel jealous at her reveal. The girl’s past partners seeing how amazing she looked post sex. Jason always commented she looked beautiful post sex and Nathan agreed and soon Damien found that out when he needed some relief. Nathan once took a photo of her and he still has it as his phone wallpaper to this day — Trung would roll her eyes whenever she would borrow his phone and see his wallpaper. She wasn't surprised when she saw the same photo in Jason’s gallery when she once went scrolling through it. 

The short girl stretched her arms as she yawned, “I’m going to go nap.”

The three boys watched the asian girl disappear into the bedroom. They then turned to each other and started talking quietly, to not wake the girl up.

“What’s your progress with her?” Nathan queried the blonde. 

“We’re friends,” Damien shrugged, “not sure though since we tend to do romantic things too.”

“I mean we just together,” the black haired boy remarked, “she has mentioned a couple times she’s polyamorous.”

“Makes it less weird then,” the football captain quipped. 

“What am I?” Jason chimed in.

“Friends with benefits,” Nathan snickered as he recalled the time his girlfriend offhandedly said it when he asked her how she felt about the two boys. 

“Hah,” the brunette unemotionally commented though his face portrayed something different. 

The hazel eyed boy could see why the girl stood their relationship as that. Maybe he should try instigating something to see if she would push it somewhere romantic. 

He could only hope that would work as it worked with his ravenette friend. Even if the two did comically get together thanks to his flustering and the girl’s bluntness.

* * *


	8. Relaxation Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of relaxing including morning lazy sex

**07:** Relaxation Temptation

* * *

“What if-”

The short girl stared at her boyfriend. She didn't like the look on his face and she wasn't in the mood for it. It was another weekend and the girl wanted to relax after the week of projects bombarded on her and her pulling little sleep to work on them. 

“Look,” she rubbed her forehead, “I’m tired and I just want to sleep.”

Nathan hugged his tired girlfriend and dragged her back to the bed. He didn't notice the tiredness in the girl until she mentioned it. His grey eyes spotted the wrinkles and eye bags the girl was sporting. He remembered her complaining about the amount of work the teachers loaded onto her and seeing her wrangle with all of the projects. 

“You could rest or,” he waggled his eyebrows at the girl, “we could have sex to relieve some of that stress from you,” his hands creeping down to slip into her shorts and trace over her folds on her clothed crotch. 

The girl hid her face in the crook of his neck and let out little moans, “As long as you do the work, I’m too tired.”

“Alright,” he kissed her and his hands went to work on shedding her shorts and panty off. 

Soon the asian girl felt fingers rubbing against her folds. The ravenette boy could feel the girl’s walls squeeze around his fingers when he slid them in and started thrusting his fingers into her, causing the girl to let out little whimpers. The girl scrunched the shirt of the boy roughly as she started moving against his fingers. She felt kisses along her cheeks until her face was dragged up to be pulled into a make out session. 

The couple pulled apart and he pulled off his pants and boxers to tug his dick free. Giving it a few strokes, he positioned it and pushed in. He heard he let out a louder moan as her fingers left crescent marks on his skin. Nathan groaned as he started to give shallow thrusts until he felt he sit up and thrust roughly onto him. 

“Can I cum inside?” he whispered against her ear. 

Trung rested on him and nodded. Soon, she found herself relaxing and he came, filling her with his cum. 

“That was refreshing,” she remarked happily.

“As long as you are not as stressed before,” Nathan kissed the girl’s forehead. 

The short girl let out a cheery hum before she found herself falling asleep on top of the boy. He watched her eyelids fall shut and her chest moving in rhythm to her steady breathing. The black haired boy could only shake his head in amusement at his girlfriend falling asleep and pushed her gently onto the bed. Getting out, he cleaned himself up, put his boxers on and tucked her in. 

Nathan heard his phone ring and picked it up, answering the ringtone quickly so his girlfriend wouldn't wake up. 

“Yo,” he greeted — walking out of the bedroom and closing the door softly, “what are you calling for Jason?”

“Did you ask her to do it?” the flirt asked.

The brunette heard the ravenette boy sighed, “No, she’s too tired and we just had sex.”

“Should have asked me to join,” Jason jokingly commented, “anyway besides that how come she’s all tired?”

“All the projects and such being bombarded in her throughout the week,” Nathan told the hazel eyed boy, “she looked too tired to be excited about the fact it was Friday night, the last day of the weekday.”

“Damn,” the bad boy heard the brunette whistled, “it’s a Saturday tomorrow so ask her if she wants to hang out or have us over.”

“Once she’s awake,” he grumbled out, “she’s probably too tired to deal with your bullshit so I will say no to that on her behalf.”

Nathan busied himself with getting a can of beer from the fridge and sitting on the couch as he conversed with the brunette on the phone. He could only chuckle as he heard the hazel eyed boy whine about wanting his girlfriend and him to join in the fun — watchever bullshit the brunette had planned much to the displeasure of him, his girlfriend and the blonde. Sometimes it was fun and other times it was, the ravenette boy could only describe it as  _ interesting.  _ Interesting in the worst way possible. 

“Ugh,” Nathan rubbed his forehead with his free hand, “can't you ask this when we all aren't busy or tired from school? Trung hadn’t had much sleep so she probably just wants to relax on the weekend without you bothering her.”

“I mean you kind of crashed into her place,” Jason remarked.

“I have been crashing in for a couple weeks, almost a month now and she hasn't asked me to leave.” 

“Anyway,” he heard the brunette fiddling with something, “I will leave you two lovebirds alone for this weekend but be prepared for next weekend. See you.”

The ravenette boy heard the call end and frowned. Now he wasn't ready for whatever bullshit the playboy had planned next weekend. Let’s hope his girlfriend could beat the idea out of him, metaphorically or physically. 

He heard the door open as he was watching whatever was being shown on the television screen. Nathan turned his head to see his tired girlfriend rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

“Was that Jason?” she queried as she sat down next to him and took a sip of his can. 

“Yeah,” he placed his arm around her and pulled her into his side, “he has something planned but postponed it to next weekend.”

“Hm,” she hummed, “sounds like another of his shitty ideas of either a threesome or a party.”

“God forbid it's another party,” Nathan threw his head over the couch, “I hate them because all I get is shitty boys and girls wanting my dick or, I really hate this, seeing them all over you.”

The asian girl could only remember him being jealous whenever she had people ask her out or wanted to fuck her, usually at parties where the both got dragged to by Jason. It was amusing to see the glare he would throw against the people that would come up to her and his arm would tighten around her. When he had enough, he would pull her away without any notice — ending the conversation the asian girl was having with the people and would find a room to fuck her in. She found it cute, especially when she would appear with love bites and hickeys all over her neck, collarbone and thighs. 

She never bothered getting jealous whenever people approached the black haired boy, she always had someone trying to talk to her and attempt to touch her whilst he was telling the people — he was talking to — to fuck off. 

Trung gave him a smug look as she cuddled up to him, “You get jealous?”

“Yes,” he huffed out, “even before we became official, people never got the hint and Jason’s parties made it worse. Threesomes only happen between us which I’m fine with.”

“I mean if it isn't a party or threesome,” she paused as she took another sip, “it's always something stupid he wants to drag us three into.”

“True,” he positioned himself to be behind the short girl and wrapped his arms around her, “I mean I’m bored so that's why I join in on his bullshit.”

“Makes sense why you're his partner in crime,” the asian girl remarked. 

“Oh,” he blew a raspberry against her neck making the girl squeal out, “shut up you.”

“Make me,” she snarked back as she watched the cooking show. 

The boy quickly pushed the girl onto the couch and tickled her. The short girl was surprised and held in her breath. Nathan noticed her red face and with a rough tug, he tickled her underneath the foot and she opened her mouth to giggle at the constant sensation her body was receiving, the asian girl could only quaked in laughter. Eventually he stopped and the girl took in air, breathing heavily from all the tickling she endured. 

“You dick,” the asian girl huffed out as she threw him a mock glare.

“You asked for it,” he threw up his arms in a shrug and then took her arm in his arms and they took their previous positions on the couch. 

“You could have kissed me,” she commented in amusement, “though that's stereotypical and cliche.”

“That's fun as well,” he said then he turned the girl's face and kissed her. 

The couple parted and a look of surprise was expressed on the girl’s face. Her face soon became red too. The ravenette boy only snorted at her expression and the girl regained composure despite her flustered expression. 

“Dude,” the short girl huffed out, “at least give me a warning.”

“What’s the fun in that when I can surprise you with a kiss,” he winked.

The girl rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and went back to watching the cooking show. The woman on the show had blonde tied wavy hair and was wearing a black shirt with jeans, an apron over her outfit and she explained how to make cheesecakes. The ways you could decorate the cheesecake and how accessible ingredients are. Besides how easy the recipe is and you could do it with an oven or without one. 

The woman took out the ingredients listed and was displayed on the screen. After lining the pan with baking paper, she pressed biscuits into a bowel. She started to crush them with her hands.

“By doing this, it makes it easier for the food processor to blend the biscuits,” she said as she continued crushing the biscuits. 

She then went and poured the crumbs into the food processor and blitzed the crumbs until they were fine crumbs. With that done, she poured the crumbs into the prepared cake pan and pressed it against the edge with her spatula and the measuring cup. 

“If you can't get into the nooks and crannies,” the woman remarked continuing to press the crumbs into the pan, “then use a measuring cup or something similar.”

The blonde haired woman then mixed into the bowl 500g cream cheese — beating the cream a bit then continuing to add in the plain flour, sugar, lemon, vanilla and sour cream. After beating them with an electric whisk, she cracked three eggs into the batter but one at a time and mixed it in until it was smooth.

“You want to beat it in increments of ten seconds so the batter doesn't form air bubbles,” the woman commented as she whisked the batter in increments of ten seconds. 

Once it was smooth, she poured the batter into the prepared cake pan and put it in the oven.

“Then you want to bake it for fifty-five minutes.”

The sequence time skipped to the woman taking out the cake. The cake had a very golden brown top and no cracks showed as well as being completely flat. 

“You would want to leave it in the oven to cool down for eight minutes before taking it out,” the blonde hair baker stated, “but we passed that so we are free to take it out. After taking out the cake, you will want to refrigerate it for four hours.”

The show time skipped to the woman taking the cake out of the fridge and pulling the sides of the baking paper to pull the cake out and set it on the cake stand. She decorated the cake with icing sugar and strawberries and blueberries. 

Trung was memorised by the show. Her mind brought her back to the times she stayed with an elderly couple back in Italy as her parents were always busy with business deals and such. The couple taught her how to cook a lot of dishes and Italian cuisine. Along the way she made friends in the neighbourhood while she stayed with the couple and kept in contact with them. Every Summer, whenever her parents came over to Italy — she would stay with the elderly couple and play with her friends. 

Even after the news of the elderly couple’s death, the girl couldn't do anything but was surprised the house was given to her. Maybe it was the fact they had no children and she was closest to them having children or grandchildren. The friends she made eventually got on with their own lives, she did try to keep in contact with them but they had their own group of friends. The trips to Italy weren't fun compared to when she was younger. 

The asian girl sighed and leaned her head against her boyfriend’s chest. Recalling the fond memories she had spent time in Italy. 

The ravenette boy was thrown back with bittersweet memories of his mum making cheesecake when he got home from school. It was one of those times he remembered his mother being sweet. The news of their company’s failure broke his parents and they resorted to any means to keep it afloat. Though eventually his parents stopped being in contact with the jock’s and flirt’s parents and all their parents broke away to focus on their own businesses. Though when he looked down at his girlfriend, he could feel the same feelings he had when he spent time with his mother. Maybe it was all the domestication of him crashing into her place and the girl quickly adjusting to him and his sudden appearance. The strange girl who appeared out of the blue with her parents and kept to herself. 

The boy found it strange when she walked into their science class late. The familiarity between her and the brunette. Even if they had spent a weekend together, it was as if they had known each other for a lifetime. She was meant to be just a one time but she somehow accepted his roughness he came with. How she accepted with open arms and went along to his pace but still put her foot down. Maybe he was jealous he wasn't the first to get to her out of the three. 

“I miss my grandparents,” the girl mumbled out as she finished the can of beer, “spending time with them back in Italy.”

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow at her words, a little something that revealed her past. 

“Yeah,” she nodded, “used to spend time with them when they saw me wandering around the streets lost because my parents left me and forgot about me.”

“Hm,” the boy scrunched up his eyebrows as he heard more, “I’m not going to question how your parents forgot about you since it was a blessing in disguise.”

“Yeah,” the girl laughed, “they eventually passed away and in their will, they gave me everything which included their house and belongings.”

“You’re not an Italian citizen though,” he raised his eyebrow.

“I have dual citizenship actually,” she told him smugly. 

“Explains a lot of things,” he remarked and leaned back.

The two continued watching the cooking show until Trung got bored and switched to a movie. Time passed and the couple found themselves laughing and nearly forgotten about dinner until the short asian girl was shaken by her phone ringing in her pocket. 

Curious, she took out her phone and rolled her eyes when she saw Jason’s name. She slid to accept his incoming call.

“I’m coming over with dinner,” he yelled and she could hear the faint groan of Damien’s voice. 

She sighed, “What are you bringing?”

Trung heard the phone being passed over and Damien’s voice came in, “He wanted to try these lamb kebabs so he got some for all of us.”

“Alright, door’s unlocked anyway so come in,” she relented to hear the brunette’s cries of delight. 

The asian girl pocketed her phone, knowing her boyfriend heard the conversation. The only thing she was surprised about is Jason never having kebabs, besides the time he always got weirded out by the asian cuisine she ordered and brought home and quickly found himself enjoying the food. 

“Seriously,” she made a sound of surprise, “that's like the simplest shit and I’m surprised he hasn't had any.”

“Jason has also been sheltered in regards to food,” her boyfriend told her and snickered.

The girl giggled at his choice of words and shook her head in both amusement and shame. Though the girl still found it surprising the brunette playboy hadn’t had much experience with food considering what his parents did. Nathan and Damien had tried some and she knew they would go out to eat together, Damien wanting to spend time alone with his friend and Nathan wanting to expand his flavour to help build his palette when he soon opened his own restaurant. 

The girl nodded to his words and soon heard their door being opened, shoes being kicked off and the hollering voice of the brunette as the smell of kebab wafted throughout the room. 

The group sat around the dining table as Jason dumped the kebabs on the table. The jock was salivating at the food and the asian girl heard her stomach grumble. She took out a kebab and unwrapped it, biting into it and being amazed by the burst of flavour. The lamb mixed into the sauce as the vegetables were chewed in her mouth. 

“Man,” she swallowed, “this is fucking great.”

“Should have discovered this  _ way  _ earlier,” Jason moaned out as he could taste all the textures the kebab provided. 

The girl took another bite and swallowed — throwing the brunette an inquisitive look, “How come you never had kebabs?”

The brunette shrugged, “My parents like to keep to a palette they are familiar with so I only had British cuisine.”

“How come the maid knew how to make carbonara?” Trung queried the boy.

“I asked her to learn how to make Italian cuisine.”

The girl almost snorted out her food as she heard the brunette’s answer. It seemed so childish the fact he specifically asked his maid to learn how to make Italian dishes to satisfy the young master. She kept it in but he could see the expression of contained amusement on her face. 

“Why are you holding your breath?” Jason grumbled as he bit into his kebab.

The girl thought over what to say, “I find it cute. How did you find out about it?”

“Ate one at a restaurant Damien, Nathan and I went to one time and did research.”

The girl nodded and finished her kebab, throwing the wrapping into the bin. The evening was spent laughing as they played games on the girl’s console. They played multiplayer games but eventually grew bored and Jason found the cover of a horror game, the girl shrugged as he inserted the disc and she took over, having played this game multiple times over the years she had owned it.

The boys grew anxious as they watched the girl hide in the corner. The atmosphere of the game got to them and they all grew scared as they continued watching the girl play. 

“Oh fun,” she remarked as she killed some monsters and smashed the buttons that showed on the screen. 

They continued to watch as she fought off more enemies and Jason being curious, asked, “How come you're so unphased by it?”

Not taking her eyes off the screen, she answered him, “One of my favourite games and I tend to play it a few times a year because why not.”

A monster suddenly popped up out of the blue scaring the brunette, “WHAT IN THE GOD FUCK!”

Trung only chuckled in mirth at his frightened expression. The room was filled with screams of fear as the boys continued to watch the girl play the game. The asian girl could only snort at them, especially at the brunette who would let out small fearful yelps. Nathan would huddle closer into Damien’s side and Damien had a frightened expression as he covered his eyes but peeked through the slits of his fingers.  _ I should play more horror games to annoy them,  _ the girl thought in delight as she continued hearing sounds come out of the brunette’s mouth. 

* * *


	9. Punishment Ascended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice BDSM etiquettes everyone

**08:** Punishment Ascended

* * *

“You wanted to tell me _what?”_

Trung placed her hands on her hip — staring up at the blue eyed boy. She didn't imagine this when she came home from doing grocery shopping. 

“We were trying to make — well actually bake you a cake but then it exploded,” he stated — looking at the mess behind him, “not really me but the two on the floor.”

She peered over his shoulder to see the cake batter splattered all over her kitchen counter. Trung looked at the other two boys, she didn't want to question how they got into her apartment and _why_ they decided to bake her a cake. _Wait did they even know that cakes were meant to be baked?_

Over the last few days she had spent time with the trio — they had proven to do questionable things and somehow lived through it despite how bad these escapades would end up. The last time something went wrong was when they were messing around during Science class. Damien and her stared at the idiots laughing as they messed with the fire till the fire grew huge and exploded, causing the water from the fire alarms to go off and spray everyone with water. No one got hurt _but_ the table and the tables nearby did get burnt. Good thing the pair were loaded with money to pay back for the damages caused — _thanks_ to their tom-foolery. 

The other time where they almost got caught because of the fact they had the genius idea — more of Nathan’s — to give Jason a blow job, _under the desk during class._ He was probably inspired by Monday’s incident where Trung had given him a handjob. Damien and the girl decided to ignore the two and at times she felt a finger trying to slip through her shorts. She could feel how embarrassed the blonde had felt knowing what his friends were doing. 

The girl almost remembered that time just _yesterday_ that Nathan wanted to eat her out so he did. Even if she did enjoy the thrill, she didn't enjoy having her studies interrupted so as punishment. She didn't let him fuck her for the rest of the day, knowing he would suffer. Not like Jason was going to offer his ass up to him. She only smiled when Nathan would grab her and relentlessly make out with her but leave frustrated. She _finally_ took pity on the poor boy and let her fuck her before they both went to bed. He left in the morning leaving a note and that was when she got ready to go out on her date with Damien. 

“I tried telling them _but_ of course,” Damien face-palms at the two boys slumbering on the floor, “they didn't listen and decided to just sleep here till you came home.”

“Answer me this,” Trung leans against the wall, “have _they_ ever baked a cake before? The terms you used sounds like something a newbie wouldn't know.”

“No, they unfortunately don't.” 

She shook her head at his answer, “I’m just surprised they managed to survive this far _alive.”_

Damien could only smile nervously at her words. He watched the girl walk over to the sleeping boys and kick them, when that didn't work she decided to pour ice cold water over them — starting with Jason in the face. 

“WHAT IN THE-”

Jason wakes up and sees Trung staring down at him — her brown eyes swirling with fury. He grinned sheepishly and gave a small wave before the girl tugged him up harshly. She then walked back to the sink to fill another glass of cold water and splashed it onto Nathan’s crotch. Waking the boy instantly. 

“I get water in the face and he gets it in the dick?” Jason seethed remembering the last time she poured water onto them both. 

Trung turned to Jason, “You aren't as horny as him. You would probably be more angrier with being splashed in the crotch than he would. Splashing water onto his dick is the same as splashing water onto your face.”

Nathan murmured breaking the two out of their argument — Trung roughly hauls him up and gives him the same seething stare. 

“Answer me a few things,” she began, “how did _you_ get into my apartment? Why do you not know how to bake a cake besides Damien? and why the fuck did you decide to lay on the floor after your first failure?”

“Nathan used his boyfriend or whatever both of you are privileges to use his spare key to let us in,” Jason answered, “that's your question answered on how we both got in and the cake — I only ever had maids preparing food for myself and Nathan only ever cooked, he hasn't ever baked and the last question — ask Nathan.”

The asian girl could only roll her eyes at his answer — planting her face into the palms of her hands and emitting out an anguished scream. 

“Anyway, if you clean the mess up then you _may_ get a reward,” her face filled anger was quickly replaced by the sultry stare the three boys had grown used to seeing, “Damien doesn't have to do anything but knowing him he will. He can have a date next Saturday.”

With that promise, she disappeared into her bedroom. Leaving the boys to their mess. Jason and Nathan could only groan at the cake batter and didn't know where to start.

“Yes I would normally help you _but,”_ the blonde whistled at the two, “I’m feeling a little bit mean so I’m just going to watch TV.” 

Trung came out in a navy set of lingerie. Black lace covering over the silk fabric. The boys could only stare as she disappeared into another room and brought out paper towels and rags. 

“This is a little motivation kicker,” she slapped the ass of Jason harshly, “I felt a little sorry so here’s a start. If you don't finish cleaning the mess in the next,” she looked over to the clock ticking beside the top cabinets, “thirty minutes then you will be suffering a _punishment.”_

She then sat next to Damien — conversing as they watched the television series shown on the screen. The jock dismissed her appearance — even if he appreciated her slim pale body — but he didn't think much as it was just the same idea of a girl wearing a bikini to the beach or to the pools. The lingerie was just like a bikini except to be used in the bedroom. 

“Should I get you a familiar set to the one you're wearing as a birthday gift?” Damien joked — putting his arm around the girl and pulling her close. 

“If you're feeling _bold_ and _daring,”_ the girl laughed at his words — leaning against his shoulder. 

The girl’s phone buzzing with the alarm ringing out broke the two out of their conversation. She looked back to see the boys still cleaning — not paying attention to the time. Trung only smiled discreetly as she went back to watching the action packed series. 

Damien ignored the alarm sounds that came from her phone — instead focusing his attention on the television screen. Soon she heard the boys had finished cleaning — the sound of then washing the rags in the kitchen sink and throwing the paper towel in the hidden bin. She got up and walked over to lean over the kitchen counter — giving the pair a smug expression. 

“Come follow me,” she instructed and the boys followed her to the guest bedroom. 

They only watched as she went to one of the bedroom side tables and dug through to find what she was looking for. A pair of black silicone cock rings with a furry tail butt plug attached to it, in her other hand was a bottle of lube. 

“You guys didn't finish cleaning in time,” she remarked — going over to Nathan and pulling his jeans and boxers off. She squirted lube onto her fingers and fingered his ass. Slowly adding in another finger till he let out a moan — feeling him touch his prostate. The girl slid the cock ring over his length and pushed the plug into the crevices of his anus. 

“One more thing,” she said going over to Jason and doing the same thing. Only she was far more gentle towards the chestnut haired boy than the ravenette, “you’re now my kittens and your punishment lasts for forty minutes.”

With the collar she had picked up from the bedside table, she got the boys to kneel down and attached the collars to their necks. She double tapped both of their thighs, “Remember to use the safe word. What is it?”

“Pen,” they both replied — remembering the talk they all had when she mentioned it as a topic during lunch on Tuesday. 

_The girl leaned against the shoulder of Nathan, munching on the burger. After a game of twenty questions — silenced filled the area with the three eating their lunches._

_“You know,” she began — gulping down the burger and shifting the burger in her hands to hold it steadier, “if we are going to continue having sex then we should talk about what we are up to and what we are not and also our safe word.”_

_“What,” Nathan perked up at her words._

_“I mean,” she takes out another bite and chews then swallowing it down, “Jason choked me out on Sunday, it wasn't unwelcomed but a bit of warning would have been nice.”_

_“Okay,” Nathan said — his eyes quickly glancing to her neck to see the rough shape of Jason’s fingers in red softly marred against her skin._

_“I will start first since I surprisingly choked you,” the playboy chuckled, “I’m up for BDSM and what I’m not up for is food, the whole petplay — minus just putting on cat ears and a tail and being called a kitten — the whole humiliation in public thing and anything concerning fire.”_

_“Ah,” Nathan began to think, “I have tried out a lot of stuff and I particularly enjoyed BDSM and sounding. Only thing I don't want to do is candle melting, petplay and being in a cage.”_

_“Alright,” the girl finished off her burger, “as for me I’m in the same boat as you both but only thing I won’t do or didn't like is orgies, too many people for my liking; rape play, I have bad memories of doing it with others and food play, do you even know how difficult it is to clean whipped cream out of your vagina? It’s comparable to getting cum on your hair. Now what should be the safe word?”_

_“Ass,” Nathan quickly piped up._

_“Tits,” Jason interjected — the two boys sharing a look of mischief._

_Trung rolled her eyes at the boys’ answer. Murmuring something about talking with idiots who had peas for their brains._

_“How about the word pen?” Damien butted in._

_“That’s a good idea,” the girl nodded to him, “something simple but not weird enough to ruin the mood.”_

She finished off with attaching the cat ears to their heads and attaching a ring gag around their heads, the metal sitting comfortably between their teeth and forcing them to keep their mouths wide open. She smiled at how cute they looked. All submissive and meeked under her power. 

“First things first” she got out a whip, “kneel by the bed, show me your asses.”

The boys did what she said and she whipped their ass cheeks. Hearing them count out. When reached towards ten whips for the both of them — she put away the whip and got out a strapless strap on, an seven inch dick black tinted transparent dick. She slowly pushed it into her pussy till it locked into place — standing up, she shook it a little to see and satisfied, called out to the boys. 

“Okay boys, turn around and kneel before me,” the boys listening to her instructions did what she asked and their eyes widened at the cock hanging off the girl’s crotch, “you know why I gave you those ring gags, so I can deepthroat you without any trouble.”

With that she walked to where Jason was kneeling and grabbed his head. Pushing her cock into his open mouth and slowly started thrusting. Soon she pushed his head into her crotch and started to fuck him harshly — moaning out till she stopped and pulled him out. Nathan could only watch the girl face fuck the playboy — trying to thrust onto the plug inserted into this ass. She walked over to Nathan and did the same action, relentlessly face fucking him onto her cock — giving him the relief and satisfying the maschostic side of him. _God she’s_ **_so_ ** _hot when being a dominatrix,_ he thought out. 

“Aw,” she cooed, “you desperate sluts want to cum?” 

Trung could see the tears brimmed along the bottom lashline of both boys. 

“You don't get to until _I_ do,” she hissed out and Nathan pulled away from the strap on, “you should listen to your mistress and satisfy her if you want to be good kittens.”

The asian girl then nudged the boys to a doggy style — slowly pulling both the plugs out of their assholes and slipping the cock ring off. 

“Don’t cum until I say you can,” she instructs and then with a slap on the bruised ass cheek — she got the bottle of lube and covered the strap on with it. 

She then lubed up Jason’s anus and slowly inserted her length into him. Moans came out of their lips as she thrusted — growing more desperate as she started to thrust into the boy roughly. She dug her nails into his hips — leaving behind crescent shaped marks in their wake, “Your dick is so hard, maybe because of your anus being played _or_ is it the thought of having a dick inside you? Even if you have dominated others, your _true_ desire is to be dominated and be turned into a kitten.”

The brunette could only moan at her words. His head thrown back from his desire to cum from the stimulation he was receiving. He quickly became surprised when the shaft started to vibrate inside him. 

“You love it,” she licked the shell of his ear before biting onto it, “you just want to be a little cocksleeve to be used. A cumdump where everyone can creampie you. _You_ would love that wouldn't you?”

Nathan could only listen to the pair as he rubbed his hand over his shaft. The ravenette wanted to be dominated and fucked by the female. The girl leaned into Jason’s ear and licked the shell before whispering, “Lie on your back.”

She then got behind Nathan — lubing his anus up and slowly inserting her shaft in. She roughly started thrusting into him. Pulling his head to the side to harshly kiss him and make out. 

“You — a desperate whore,” she hissed out, “always wanting to be fucked. I can imagine that your cute anus has been used up. How many men have cummed inside there?”

“Too many,” Nathan murmured out weakly — his head focused on the stimulation the girl was giving to him. 

“Oh?” the girl smirked in amusement — her hand reached over to the boy’s dick and tugged on it roughly, “guess you wouldn't be needing _this_ as you enjoy getting your ass filled with dicks and dildos.”

“No mistress,” he choked out, “I _need_ it!”

“What a cute kitten,” she hummed before she wrapped her hand around his neck. Squeezing it tightly — she felt him tighten his walls around her length, _“oh?_ you enjoy your breath being _taken away?”_

With one last thrust — she climaxed around the bulb inside her. She patted against his cheek and pulled out — pushing him towards Jason.

“I want you boys to sixty-nine each other and cum into each other’s mouths,” she let out a delight hum, “remember to show your mistress your mouths before swallowing. Don’t let a drop go to _waste.”_

Nathan positioned himself over Jason and reached for his dick — swallowing over the head. Jason tugged Nathan’s dick and pushed it into his mouth. The erotic sound of sucking filling the room. 

The boys found themselves orgasming into each other's mouths — their cum filling their mouths. Nathan closing his mouth — got off Jason who too closed his mouth. They tried to not let any drop fall out of their mouths and came to a kneeling position in front of Trung, their cocks growing flaccid. 

“Open,” the boys opened their mouths — showing the white creamy substance resting against their tongue, “swallow.” 

They gulped down the cum — their dicks growing hard once more at the feeling of the cum of each other’s flowing down their throat. 

“Anyway,” the girl reached over to loosen the gag and pull off the cat ears of their heads, “do whatever.”

She collected the equipment and disappeared into the adjoined bathroom — cleaning up the sex toys. 

“God that was _so_ hot,” Jason moaned out — his hand reaching over to stroke his hardening dick.

Nathan reached over to pull the boy up onto the bed — pushing him to lay on the bed into a missionary position. Grabbing his legs — he forced them open as Jason’s shaft came up and displayed his asshole to the boy.

“Man that image that Trung described on Monday was _arousing,”_ the black haired eyed the puckered anus of the brown haired, “but seeing her dirty talk to you makes it _more arousing_ than seeing you dominate me. _Makes me want to dominate you, stick my cock into your asshole and turn you into a whining mess.”_

Understanding what the boy wanted — Jason pushed his ass forward to present it to him, “Then go ahead and claim it.” 

Nathan cupped the cheeks of his ass and pushed forward to lick his anus. His tongue circled around the hole. The brunette could only moan out as he felt the boy rim him. Soon he felt the cold feeling of the lube pushed into his anus — the ravenette fingering him and hearing the boy in front of him become a mess was too much for the grey eyed boy and he soon rubbed the lube all over his length before pushing into the boy. 

“Holy shit,” Nathan cursed out, “even after you gave your anal virginity to her — you're _still a desperate mess asking for more._ Man, being inside you is nice for a change rather than you being in _me.”_

“Didn't think being fucked in the ass,” Jason huffed and quickly moaned out as he felt the black haired give him a shallow thrust, _“would feel so amazing.”_

Nathan leaned over to make out with the whining boy. His tongue pushing in to fight with the flirt’s tongue and he pulled apart — the string of saliva connecting them. He only became _more aroused._

The playboy who usually had girls around his arms. Fucked his ass whenever he demanded for it. Now laid beneath him as a moaning and whining bitch in heat. 

Trung came out to see the boys having sex. Nathan dominating Jason’s asshole. Jason being a mess thanks to the ravenette. She grinned, slipping off her panties, bra and suspenders — leaving her in the lace top stockings. She walked over — climbing onto the bed and sitting in front of Jason's face and behind his length, “May _I_ join this party?”

The grey eyed who had his hands on Jason’s legs — let them go and they collapsed onto the bed and he pulled the girl into a make out session. His teeth biting into her mouth and lips. He pulled away from her to bite onto her collarbone — giving her bruised hickies. 

“Fuck,” she moaned out then with skilled hands, she wrapped around Jason’s dick and pushed his length into her pussy — throwing her head back at the sensation. 

Jason could only widen his eyes as his dick and ass was stimulated. The sensation from his shaft filling the girl’s pussy and his anus being filled by Nathan’s length. The sensation was _too great_. Trung rode the boy hard as Nathan harshly drilled into his asshole. 

“Fuck,” Jason groaned out, _“TRUNG! NATHAN!”_

He came inside the girl with a wail as Nathan came inside his ass with a whine. 

“Holy shit,” the girl fell onto the flirt — slipping off his dick, “I was going to give you both aftercare but it seems like you guys wanted to continue the fun.”

Jason wrapped his arms around the girl’s abdomen — laughing at her words, “Swallowing Nathan’s cum was _arousing_ and Nathan was ramped up from hearing you derogate me so he decided to have a go at my ass.” 

“Not my fault hearing him look submissive looked hot,” Nathan quipped and shrugged. 

“Ugh,” she tried pulling the playboy’s arms away from her, “let go of me so we can shower.”

He laughed at her demand, “No can do when you look cute being fucked out.”

“Oh fuck,” she realised, “you fucker came inside me.”

The girl sat up quickly only to be stopped by Nathan’s arms wrapping around her, “I mean I may as well fuck a baby into you if _he_ gets to.”

She glared at the ravenette, “No. Now let me go and drag you both to the showers. I need to change the bed sheets tomorrow.”

The pair followed the girl into the bathroom — finding the sex toys on the counter. They watched the girl slip off her stockings and slide the large shower door, coming in and turning on the shower.

“Is this meant to be the master bedroom with the ensuite?” Jason raised an eyebrow at her. 

She turned towards him, “Yes. I just use it as a guest room for when I have my parents sleep over — though thank god they never have — and bedroom activities.”

“Ever had shower sex?” Nathan leaned against the girl backing her up against the wall. 

“No,” she answered — pushing him out of the way to feel the temperature of the water, “I’m not a _big_ fan of hitting my head and injuring myself.”

Jason chuckled at her answer, “There's stuff designed to have safe shower sex.”

“Do you also think water makes a good lube?” she raised an eyebrow at boys — getting under the stream of water. 

“Isn't it?” Nathan cucked his head to the side.

“Honestly,” she rolled her eyes as she faced her back towards them, “the water washes away the natural lubricant on our bodies even if most lubes have water as their component. _I hope you both never used it as lubricant during sex.”_

She heard the boys let out a noise of affirmation. Grabbing the shampoo bar off the shelf, she massaged it into her scalp. The boys watched the girl clean herself — memorised of the water dripping down her body. The girl soon washed off the soap — putting the soap bar back and rubbed body lotion onto herself. Taking the loofah hanging on a hook and scrubbing the dead skin away from her body. 

“Have you used water as a lubricant?” Nathan asked — raking his eyes over her form. 

She rolled her eyes, “I didn't but my then boyfriend did,” she looked to the side and spat out, _“fucking idiot giving me rashes.”_

“Ouch,” Jason cringed at the idea and image of the girl getting rashes around her crotch. 

“It hurts like a _bitch,”_ she seethed out, “I threatened to cut his dick off after that incident. Idiot couldn't wait to buy proper lube because he needed sex _now.”_

“Is that why you dumped him?” Nathan asked — grabbing the shampoo and massaging it into his scalp. 

“Part of it,” she remarked — washing away the grime from her body, she soon massaged the hair conditioner onto her scalp. 

The ravenette boy made a humming sound, “What’s the other reason?”

“You _really_ want to know?” she lifted an eyebrow and stared into Nathan’s grey hues. 

“Yes.”

She laughed before she told them, “He never penetrated me when we first had sex. I was a virgin. He woke me up at three in the morning to finger me and he freaked out when he penetrated my hymen and then went _“You have two hymens.”_ when I questioned him on why I was bleeding. I found out later he just avoided penetrating my hymen because he was traumatised by period sex when his then girlfriend was on her period and told him sex made her cramps feel better. He described it like it was comparable to putting his dick in strawberry jam.”

“What,” Jason snorted — cackling at her story, “you lost your virginity to _a guy like that?”_

She gave the boys a look of despair, _“Unfortunately.”_

Nathan patted her on the ass, “It’s okay, you have us now to _wash_ away the bad memories.”

The girl rolled her eyes at his pun then realising something, she faced Jason. 

“If you don't hurry then the hot water will run out,” she commented towards Jason, pointing to where the male bath stuff sat on another shelf — on the other side of the shower. 

Jason saw where she was pointing at and nodded, grabbing the shampoo and squirting into his palm then massaging it into his scalp. 

“Oh, that’s what _you_ look like with your hair is down,” she remarked — facing the boys and reaching up to touch Jason’s.

Jason felt embarrassed at the girl’s comments. He knew that Nathan and her had a weird thing going on so he understood that the ravenette boy was over at her place a lot of the time. _Probably because she is the only one he found to be compatible in sex for him,_ Jason thought deeply. 

“You do know that seeing you wet is so _arousing,”_ Nathan said — reaching to her butt cheek and squeezing it. 

She chased his hand away, “Stop thinking with your dick.”

“Can’t help when my babe is standing there,” Nathan licked his lips, “looking all _delicious.”_

The girl turned around and started to rub the male body lotion onto Jason’s body, “If I jerk you off then you can't say anything sexual for the rest of the night.”

Trung went over to Nathan and rubbed his body with the same lotion, her other hand stroked along his hard dick, “When did you even get hard?”

“When I saw your body.”

She made a questioning noise then went to scrub the loofah over their body. Soon the body came into her hand and she went to suck this cum off her hands. 

“Did you eat meat?” she queried the ravenette. 

“How did you know?”

“Your cum tastes very meaty,” she hummed — putting her hand under the stream to wash away the cum. 

The boys left the shower — finding towels hanging off the racks and dried their body with it. Turning off the shower, the girl followed them after and got her own. Drying her body and hair — she wrapped the towel around her hair and pushed the boys into the room. 

“Get dressed,” she points to the clothes lying scattered around the floor. She walked over to where her lingerie laid on the bed and picked it up — leaving the room. 

She found the jock still focused on the TV series. She dropped the lingerie into the hamper in her room and put on a loose shirt and track shorts. The asian joined Damien on the couch.

“Sounds like you had fun,” he commented — his eyes never leaving the screen. 

“You could say that,” she leaned against his shoulder — joining him on watching the show, “what are they doing now?”

“They decided to investigate suspicious activity happening around this shady neighbourhood,” he told her, “I mean suspicious activity will always be happening if you set it in a shady neighbourhood.”

She snickered at his words, “Sometimes writers of the media don't know what they are writing, half of them don't even make sense.”

“You could say that again.”

The girl picked up cups and filled them with water — leaving them on the dining table for the boys to find. The girl went over to the stove and made french toast for all of them. The boys came in to see the girl cooking. 

“What’s smelling delicious _good looking?”_ Jason said, peering over her shoulder. 

“French toast,” she answered — focused on her cooking, “after sex meal. Water is on the dining table.”

“Aw,” the brunette cooed, “you so care for us.”

“I will stop caring for you if you go drink your water since you seem to be in a dose of some to quench that thirst of yours,” she remarked. 

She felt a tap on her ass and she peered over her shoulder to see the familiar face of the bad boy observing her cooking. 

“Been awhile since I had french toast,” Nathan spoke out — drinking his glass. 

“I was in the mood for it,” she stated, “if you want something else then order it or make it yourself.”

Nathan hugged around her waist, “Nah, I’m up for anything you make, can’t say the same for the flirt.”

The girl finished the french toasts and plated them up with strawberries on the side. She placed them on the table and took Nathan’s cup, drinking it. 

“I made one for you too,” she called over to Damien. 

The blonde peered over his shoulder to see another plate. The ravenette boy was sitting on her left while the brunette sat opposite of the girl. Damien joined the group, digging into his meal. 

“If this is how you do aftercare,” Nathan leaned down to kiss the girl’s head, “then I’m up for it.”

“Ugh,” the asian girl made faux gagging noises, “anyway why did you decide to bake a cake for me?”

Nathan made a humming noise and smiled — kissing the girl on the lip, “‘Cause why not.”

The two boys cackled at the girl’s reaction to the bad boy’s words. The girl only made a confused expression at the bad boy’s reason for wanting to bake her a cake. _I should teach him how so he doesn't make a mess in my kitchen,_ she thought sullenly. Her lips made a thin line at the prospect of teaching him how to bake. 

“I will serve you poison next time you say those cheesy lines,” she remarked. 

“As long as I die happy,” the ravenette boy swooned over her words. 

* * *


	10. Strength of Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute date with your favourite jock

**09:** Strength of Retaliation

* * *

The girl stared at the board above them. The sign telling the couple what movies were currently being played. She didn't watch trailers as she didn't consume enough media on either TV or just online. 

“What are you in the mood for?” Damien asked the girl — reading the list. 

“Something with mystery or action, both would be good,” she answered. 

He points to the name  **The Case of the Girl on the Bus,** “How about that one? At one thirty PM?” 

“Oh,” she hummed, “sounds good — sure.”

They both walked away and entered the café. The couple both walked up to the front desk where an elderly woman wearing a pastel yellow apron smiled at them — her eyes widening as she recognised the boy. 

“Hi Damien dear,” she then looked over to the asian girl, “you must be his girlfriend.”

“Oh no,” Trung waved her hands in the air, “this is actually our first date to know each other.”

“Ye-yeah,” the jock stuttered — shyly rubbing his neck.

The woman laughed at the boy’s meekness, “What can I get for you both?”

“I have no idea what's there,” the girl admitted, “Damien just told me there was a good café that made amazing drinks and food.” 

Damien laughed at the girl’s words, “How about that amazing spaghetti carbonara with extra cheese and orange juice for her; I will have a roast chicken sandwich with a lot and a chocolate milkshake.”

“Good choices,” the woman hummed — pressing into the cash register, “that will be twelve dollars and fifty cents.”

Damien handed the money to the woman and led the stunned girl away to the corner of the café. Trung was used to paying for her share of meals so seeing Damien pay for her’s — made the girl feel weirded out.

“The two don't know about this place,” he remarked — capturing her attention, “it’s my safe haven whenever they are off doing their own thing. I tend to study here.” 

“Ah,” she remarked, “it’s interesting to see you’re friends with them.”

“We have been friends since birth,” he started telling the girl, “our houses have always been next to each other and our parents decided to just pack us with each other since we were the same age. Though my dad was focused on me playing some sort of sport; Nathan’s dad was more interested in his son joining the family business though it's a tad bit shady and Jason’s parents are interested in him becoming a lawyer or doctor — they prefer him to become a lawyer.”

“Makes sense why they are in the higher classes,” she nodded, “though I guess  _ the idiot _ has some problems and Jason is unsure.”

“How did you know?” he raised an eyebrow at her observation. 

“I observe people a lot,” she remarked, “Nathan reminds me of my best friend — before she moved away — and Jason reminds me of my family. My parents wanted the same thing as me though they also pushed me to do gymnastics and dance and hoped that I would do competitive gymnastics or dancing. I started to rebel to feel free and that's how I know all of these things.” 

“How come you moved here?”

Trung turned her eyes to meet his gaze, “My dad got a promotion but due to some unforeseen events, they decided to move as soon as we could and let me have my own place. Even if I have saved money from jobs before moving here.”

“Makes sense why you spend your free time doing whatever,” the blonde quipped. 

She shrugged at his words, “It’s fine. I have my own space and a peace of mind. Too bad that's now interrupted ever seen I became friends with you and the two idiots —  _ I can’t believe I have a weird thing going on with one of them.”  _

The jock threw his head laughing, “I mean they can be smart as they want but they also think about sex too much to be able to function normally.”

“Exactly,” she threw her hands up, “I mean two days ago, I found out the two didn't know that water makes a bad lubrication for sex.” 

“What,” he choked out, “I mean I don't have sex as much as they do but it's kind of easy to know? Like there's a reason why we have lubes sold, if we didn't then everyone would be using water as their lube.”

“It was funny,” she slapped her hand against her thigh — remembering the boy’s face, “though I think Nathan has a weird high libido and Jason is trying to rebel against his parents in some weird way?”

“I don't ask,” he shook his head, “they badger me for not fucking the person on the first date.”

“I mean,” she thought for a moment, “you seem like a submissive vanilla guy but you also just seem reasonable? There are people who prefer getting to know someone over knowing their body and that seems to be your thing — be comfortable with your significant other before engaging sex in them.” 

“I don't really enjoy sex?” he tilted his head to the side, “it’s very rare for me to want to engage in sex with my significant other and it's the reason why my past relationships had failed. I think part of it is also discovering I never really liked them and just the idea of them.” 

“Did you get pressured into doing it for your first time in sex?”

“Yeah kind of,” he rubbed his neck again, “the guys left condoms in my room and my ex girlfriend saw and quickly thought I wanted sex and so she took my virginity on the premise of assuming I wanted it.”

“I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse compared to my first time,” the girl cringed at his story. 

“Do tell,” he urged her.

“Okay so,” she began, “I was dating an older guy — probably like ten years older — and I met him online. An online relationship,” she waved her hand, “we fucked in the hotel room — that he was staying at — and he soon came inside me and fell asleep. At like three AM, he wanted to finger me so I let him and he freaked out about the blood-”

“Wait,” Damien interrupted her, “was this your first relationship?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “anyway — he saw the blood and then told me this  _ “You have two hymens.”  _ and I got confused because he woke me up at three in the morning to finger me,  _ freaked out _ about the blood from tearing my hymen and gives me a stupid excuse on why I bled. I just fell asleep after that — in my  _ own  _ virgin blood.” 

The jock started laughing at her story, heaving and holding his chest, “Holy shit, that’s the best and worst thing I heard.”

“You tell me,” she hid her face in the palm of her hands, “I ended the relationship a week after he flew home. I was fifteen at the time and was very idiotic.”

“I mean you learnt your lesson.”

Trung only nodded, “I  _ sure  _ did.” 

The pair was soon distracted by the food and drinks placed in front of them. The older woman stared down at the couple and gave them a warm smile, “Enjoy your food.” 

Walking back and disappearing behind the wall behind the front counter. They both stared down at their food — Trung salivating at the smell the pasta was giving off. She soon poked her fork into it, twirling it around and bringing the fork into her mouth. The girl was amazed at the flavour and creamy texture — it reminded her of the trip she took with her parents to Italy and ate the food the country had to offer and gazed at the scenery. 

She swallowed her food, dabbing her mouth with the napkin and took a drink out of the orange juice, “Oh man — you were  _ so  _ right on this place making  _ amazing  _ food and drinks.”

“Told you so,” he pointed the straw at the girl, “don’t doubt me when it comes to knowing amazing places that offer the  _ best  _ kind of services when it comes to food and drinks.”

“Man, then you should take me out to these as future dates,” she giggled when she saw his flushed cheeks, “it could be our thing like how sex is my thing with Nathan and Jason. I need to chill after the many sessions I have with the two and food makes me happy as well as these talks.” 

“It’s nice to hear you're comfortable with me,” Damien pointed out — taking another bite out of his sandwich, “makes me really happy to hear that.”

“Oh come on,” Trung pointed her finger at the boy, “you're very chill and despite your nervousness at sex — you don't back away. I enjoy whenever we hang out,” she peered down to her food, “before the two or one of them drag me out for sex.” 

“We could just hang out while they fuck each other or other people,” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Nathan told me he dropped all of his fuck buddies to only fuck me (sometimes Jason) after a week of knowing me and fucking me, though he has been changing fucking to being with me or some weird romantic wording. Jason told me that he only wants to bed me,” she nudged his foot with her’s, “and occasionally Nathan depending on his mood.” 

Trung finished off her pasta and she stared out the window, drinking her orange juice. The azure eyed boy processed the information she revealed to him — surprised at the two boys. 

“Wow,” he breathed out, “never heard of that. All my life I heard that Nathan would fuck constantly and couldn't keep a partner because of how constant he wanted sex, he always moved onto the next best person. Jason didn't stick around for long as the girls that he dated or fucked only wanted him for the money besides his first girlfriend. It’s new to hear that they decided to stick with you.”

“Yeah,” she rolled her eyes, “I heard from Jason that his past girlfriends weren't  _ amazing  _ in bed and the things they wanted were very basic. This weird thing I have with Nathan, it's _ interesting.  _ Even if he does hang out at my place, we fell into this weird thing and a lot of people think we're dating? I think it's because we never put an official label on it.”

“Oh.”

“We do have small talks though,” she continued, “and at times he quickly turns it sexual and we usually end up having a quickie.”

The two finished off their drinks and left the café — not before saying bye to the elderly woman. They stopped at the movie theatre and bought their tickets. The couple had fun — fooling around while buying the popcorn and soda. They sat down at their seats in the room — advertisements busy playing on the large screen. 

“What did the trailer show?” Trung softly queried the boy. 

“The trailer showed a girl disappearing suddenly while riding the bus and the town not really questioning it as things like that happened. Her mother becomes distraught and decides to investigate, along with the help of other people who have been suspicious about these disappearances.”

“Oh hey,” the girl remarked, “my favourite kind of movies.” 

“Glad I picked something you may enjoy,” the boy chuckled — his eyes focused on the side of the girl, illuminated by the screen. 

His eyes then went back to the screen as the movie started to play. As the movie came to an end — the girl found herself with popcorn thrown at her during the screening. As soon as the lights turned as the credits started to roll — she stood up to look behind her and saw a blonde haired girl smirking at her. 

The asian girl cracked her neck from side to side and climbed over the seats, stopping in front of the girl. Trung gave the girl a smirk before punching her right in the face. The sound of the girl’s nose cracking echoed throughout the room and she cried out, holding her bleeding nose. 

“I suggest you shut your trap up,” Trung leaned close to the girl's ear, “or else I will make your life a living hell.”

The asian girl soon climbed out of the seats and gave anyone a glare. Damien came up behind her and held her hand, dragging her out of the theatre. 

“Is this normal?” he queried her. 

“The racism of being asian,” the couple walked along the pavement, “then yes. If it’s about how asian girls are stealing all the guys? Then yes. Anything else is purely out of jealousy as you three have been hanging off my arm for the last two weeks or so.” 

He looked at the fist that punched the girl’s face, seeing the blood splattered against her knuckles. 

“You didn't have to punch the girl,” he chimed in — taking out a tissue and holding the girl’s fist gently and wiping the blood off, “it wouldn't do anything.” 

“Power and strength is how you shut up racism,” she spoke up — a bitter look passing through her eyes. 

The boy realised he couldn't get all the blood off the girl’s knuckles as some dried up on places that were hard to reach. They both walked into the girl’s apartment and found Jason and Nathan relaxing on the couch — watching a show on the television. 

“You both are back,” Jason remarked — leaning over the couch to see the couple standing there. 

“I see Nathan isn't busy sucking your dick,” Trung countered back — walking closer to the couch and leaning against it. 

“I actually fucked him in the guestroom like around thirty minutes ago,” the brunette boy told the girl, “and he gave me a blowjob.”

She nodded her head and leaned closer to Nathan where she saw hickies blooming against his neck, “Hi.”

“Hey,” the ravenette grunted — he pulled the girl closer to him and faced her, pulling her into a make out. 

“That’s a hell of a way to greet me home,” she cackled — brushing her hand over his cheek and under his chin. 

“Did you punch someone?” he queried, grabbing her hand to inspect the dried blood on some parts of her hand. 

“Yeah and?” the girl gave him a hard look, “the girl was being a bitch for throwing popcorn in my hair. Same girl I have seen giving me this mean look around the school.”

“You didn't need to punch her for throwing popcorn at you,” Jason butted in — pulling the girl close and giving her a kiss on her collarbone. 

“Dude, I heard her make racist comments towards the asian, latino and black students in the school,” she told the three boys, “she always been giving you three the sex eyes but you ignored her for me. Now she’s bitter and jealous that you three are hanging off my arm and not dicking her down.”

“You pay a lot of attention to your surroundings,” Nathan pointed out. 

“Also let me quote what she said when I walked past her,” the girl perked up and put on a faux high pitched mocking voice,  _ “why are they following her? I bet she gives rabies thanks to the cats and dogs she eats which she probably got off the streets.” _

“Glad we got to you before we fucked her,” the flirt told her — giving her another bite. 

“Sadly — we don’t date or fuck stuck up prissy bitches who are also racist,” Damien chimed in — giving the girl a kiss on the cheek before joining the boys on the couch. 

“Remind me to not get on your bad side,” Nathan said — leaning over to grab her bloodied hand and trying to wipe the blood away. 

The girl pulled her hand away from the punk, “I’m used to it. I can wash myself.”

She then disappeared into the bathroom to wash her hands and clean off the blood and stray popcorn that she may have missed. The boys looked at each other. 

“You think she’s still pissed about it?” Jason whispered to the two. 

“She said she’s used to it,” Damien told them, “probably the fact she’s lived in white dominated towns and she’s been in the minority.”

“She seems very independent,” Nathan remarked — remembering all the times he had attempted to help her only for the girl to brush his offer away and successfully done the job — he leaned back, “she fell into this weird thing me and her have going on and with you Jason, she’s keeping it friends with benefits and you Damien, she’s tipping toeing over the line but is unsure. We shouldn’t push it.”

“You know, that’s the smartest thing that's ever come out of your mouth ever since we became friends,” the blonde told the black haired boy. 

“I can say smart things,” the bad boy huffed in annoyance.

“Which is like zero point five percent, the other ninety-nine point five percent is on sex,” the jock commented. 

“I made it into the higher classes,” he objected. 

“Trung told me that you thought water was a lubricant.”

Nathan let out sputters, “Look it was just one of those  _ what ifs _ questions that was lingering around in my mind.”

“I mean I didn't know too but I at least was smart enough to not use it,” Jason piped in — throwing his arms up in a shrug. 

Trung came into the living room — hearing the topic of the conversation and chuckled quietly. 

“The more you know,” she interrupted. 

The three boys turned to stare at her. Jason patted the spot between him and Nathan and the girl accepted the offer. Grabbing the remote, she turned the television off and looked at the three boys. 

“We should play,” she rubbed her hands together, “truth or dare but with a twist — you flip a coin when it's your turn. Heads become truth and tails become dare.”

“You have something planned,” Jason remarked — staring at the girl with a suspicious look. 

“Yeah,” she laughed, “how far your idiocy reaches.” 

The light brown haired boy made a sound of hurt, placing his hands on his chest for the full effect of the look of hurt. 

“Very untrue,” he countered back. 

“Whatever you say  _ honeybunch.” _

The two boys who were listening to the banter, chuckled aloud at the girl’s pet name for the light brown haired boy. Damien wiped tears away from his eyes while Nathan slapped his thigh harshly. Jason only felt embarrassed at the two boy’s reaction to the girl's pet name for him. 

Crossing his arms across his chest and pouting. The red filling up his cheeks and reaching to the tip of his ears.  _ Ugh — this feels like the worst afternoon ever,  _ he groaned in thought. 

The day soon turned to dark. The night of mischief soon beginning. 

* * *


	11. Truths Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spicy night of truth or dare

**10:** Truths Revealed

* * *

Trung stared at the boys lounging on the couch. They had all eaten dinner — cooked by Trung and Damien begrudgingly as they both realised how useless the other two were in terms of cooking and baking, reminding the blonde of the mess they caused while attempting to bake a cake for the asian — and now relaxed on the couch. Readying for the game of truth or dare.

“Okay so who has a coin?” the girl asked. 

“I do,” Nathan takes out a coin from his pocket, handing it to the girl. 

The girl thanks the boy and gives him a kiss — she then rubbed the coin explaining, “First we decide if we go clockwise or anti-clockwise. Heads will be for clockwise and tails will be for anti-clockwise.”

She flipped the coin and caught it, opening her palm to reveal the heads side of the coin, “With that we will be going clockwise. I will start first since I proposed the idea and with that it will be Nathan, Damien and lastly, Jason. Nothing is off limits but if the dare is a sexual one, then other participants can join in and with truth, if you get a question that makes you uncomfortable then you are free to pass it onto the next person.”

The boys nodded at her instructions then Jason piped up, “Why is sexual dares _interesting?”_

The girl gave him a sultry stare as she licked her lips, “‘cause _why not.”_

Jason only shivered at her words. With that, the atmosphere for the game was set in. 

“Anyway — I will begin,” she flipped the coin once more and caught it — revealing tails, “looks like you can ask me any dare.”

She placed the coin on the table as she winked at the boys. Nathan and Jason thought for a moment. 

“Oh man,” Nathan rubbed his hands together, “I want you to let me use you as a cock warmer till the next round.” 

“Man,” the girl said as she took off her panties, “and I thought it would be something more wild.”

Nathan brought out his dick and watched as she slid down onto it. Her walls clenched around his length. The girl threw an arm over Nathan’s shoulder and laughed. 

“How does it feel?”

 _“Amazing,”_ he groaned out. 

Trung passed the coin over to Nathan’s hand. He flipped it over to the table and found it landing on the side of the tails. She giggled at him.

“I want you,” she patted against his chest, “to fuck me and try cumming inside the next round when it's my turn.”

He raised an eyebrow at her dare, “You want that?”

“Yeah, I got the contraceptive implant in,” she kissed the boy, “like a week before I met Jason at the club and fucked him. Besides, not like we all have fucked anyone else since that Monday and we’re all clean.”

The ravenette made a noise of affirmation before sucking onto the girl’s skin. Damien grabbed the coin off the table and flipped it, the coin landing on the side of the head. 

“This is going to be fun,” Jason quipped, “when’s the last time you had sex?”

Damien gave the question a deep thought, “I haven't dated anyone since like March. I think last year in November.”

Jason whistled at his answer, “Too long man, _too long.”_

“I don’t see how my sex life is any of your concern,” Damien rolled his eyes, “I just have a super low libido compared to you two freaks.”

“Trung is a freak too,” he jerked his thumb over to the moaning girl, “she lasts as much as we both do.”

“Yeah but she rarely instigates sex, she just reciprocates it.” 

The hazel eyed boy only made a noise at Damien’s words — taking the coin and flipping it. it landed on the table with a clang, revealing the side of tails. 

“Oh ho ho,” Trung broke out of her trance from the sound of the coin landing and looked to see the coin, “I heard a funny rumour and I want to see if it is true.”

“What is that rumour you've been hearing?” Jason moved over to lick the girl’s ear. 

“You can apparently juggle so take three oranges from the fruit basket and juggle for thirty seconds,” she huffed as she felt Nathan making more marks onto her skin, “Damien please time the idiot.” 

The blonde got his phone and set the timer to thirty seconds as Jason went out to get the oranges. He came back with them in his hands and stood at the end of the couch. 

“Ready?” Damien asked. 

Trung turned around to watch the playboy. Nathan thrusting weakly into her and his teeth sinking into her shoulder. Jason nodded at Damien — preparing to juggle the oranges. 

“Go!”

Jason juggles the fruits with ease — like he had practiced a lot in his spare time or had used to perform in the past. He throws an orange underneath his armpit to only quickly scoot back and juggle normally. Soon the timer let out a loud beeping sound and the brown haired boy let the oranges fall into his hands — giving a bow.

“Wow,” Trung heaves out a breath — feeling Nathan drill into her brutally, “so the rumours were true.” 

“Yep,” the playboy remarked as he placed the oranges back into the basket, “I used to juggle for fun purely out of boredom.”

“Wait you were bored so you _decided_ to learn how to juggle?” Damien raised an eyebrow at the information. 

Nathan let out stutters as he came inside the house. The asian girl gripped onto his arms and orgasmed. The couple busied themselves catching their breaths as the two boys talked about the story behind the hazel eyed boy’s juggling. 

“Yeah,” Jason took his spot back, “I used to watch a lot of circus shows when I was younger and saw juggling and became interested in it. Practiced with tennis balls and my mum used to get angry at me because I would lose them.”

“I mean,” Damien made a deadpan expression, “the fact that your boredom led to you learning how to juggle is something. Even with a lot of money, I’m sure finding random tennis balls over the years would be annoying also doesn't your mother play tennis?”

“Yeah but another reason why she was angry was because she wanted to give a set to a friend,” Jason added on — shrugging nonchalantly at the gifts he lost. 

The grey eyed boy turned the girl around and softly kissed her — holding her body against his. Hearing the story, the girl laughed at the mischievous younger Jason. 

“I can imagine you just panicking for one minute,” she leaned against the bad boy — hiding her face in the crook of his neck, “and then the next you just don't care because you couldn't find them all. Now you spend your free on fucking girls instead of juggling, maybe you should get back into it.”

“You got that right on the panicking part. The statement on my juggling is untrue,” Jason handed her the coin, “your turn.”

“I will have to agree with her on how you spend your free time,” Damien chimed in. 

Jason only rolled his eyes to Damien’s words. The girl flipped the coin in her hand and saw the coin reveal the heads side. Nathan tightened his hold onto the girl. 

“Have you ever killed somebody?” the brown haired asked her. 

“What would you do if I said yes?” she quirked up an eyebrow at him. 

“I would be terrified but also turned on.”

The girl gave out a mirthful chuckle, “Sorry to disappoint you but it's a no _but_ I have _almost_ killed someone.”

“Damn it — wait _what.”_

“Happened like a little bit before I moved,” she told the group. 

“Now I’m curious,” Nathan huffed out — squeezing the girl’s abdomen. 

“I was walking home and my parents couldn't pick me up since they were busy,” Trung began, “I knew some guy had to be stalking me so when I turned the corner into the alleyway. The stalker pinned me and went on this tangent about me rejecting him and that he was going to rape me because of the fact I’m asian,” she chucked to herself at the part of the story — picked up her underwear and put it on while Nathan tucked his dick back into his jeans, the couple retook their position, “during his _monotonous_ speech — I got out my knife and quickly stunned him with the handle. Flipped him over and pointed the knife to his throat while asking _“How many times have you pulled this?”_ and then I called the cops. He was arrested later on the charge of ten other felonies for arson and rape.” 

“Oh fuck,” the jock became shook at her story, that must have been terrifying.”

“So, is that why you moved out?” the hazel eyed asked the girl — curious about her past. 

“No,” she made a thin line with her lips, “I moved because of my father's promotion _but_ unforeseen circumstances forced my parents to make the move faster. The stalking incident was just the icing on the cake that reaffirmed my parent's idea to move here.”

“Makes sense,” Jason nodded.

The girl turned to the grey eyed boy and kissed him on the lips. Pressing the coin into his open palm. 

“Your turn babe,” the girl muttered softly. 

The rebel flipped the coin and the coin landed with its heads’ side facing up. He sighed and hid his face in the crook of the girl’s neck. 

“This is just a game of finding out stuff about each other,” Jason laughed, throwing his head back. 

“I have a question,” Damien leaned back, “how long have you survived with no sex or sexual activity?”

“A week,” Nathan quickly answered, “it was horrible.”

“Man — a week?” Jason cackled out — enjoying the misery in the grey eyes of his friend. The boy was having flashbacks to that time.

The black haired nodded — groaning at the memory, “It was the fact that the girls and guys weren't that great to even begin with and they were desperate. Kept trying to latch onto me and trying to drag me to semi-public areas. I had to stay obstinate and focus on the activity the camp offered because my mum would have had my ass if she found out. Besides the fact everyone was ugly there and they reeked of being virgins.” 

Jason cackled at his words — remembering when the boy came back looking miserable and dragged him into a day full of sex. Damien was handed the coin and flipped it, getting the tails side. 

“How many sports do you know how to play?” she asked the jock. 

“I lost count,” he answered her confused. 

The girl made a humming sound to his declaration. She gave a deep thought before a lightbulb idea came to her mind. 

“Give us a dance,” she remarked — snickering at the unsure expression she received from the blonde, “you have free call over the song you will be dancing to and how long you will be dancing for.”

“Dancing isn't a sport,” Jason commented. 

“You want to say that to my face again,” she queried the brunette boy — turning to him to give him a raised eyebrow, “anything that is competitive can be considered a sport and since there are dance competitions then it can be _considered_ one.” 

The boy in turn threw his hands up, not questioning her information. The blonde offered his hand to the girl, she tilted at his offer — questioning why he was jutting out his hand for her to take it. 

“I heard from Jason that you can dance,” he explained, “I want to do one with you.”

“Oh,” she took his hand and was pulled off gently from the ravenette’s lap. 

“You got a song?” she questioned the boy. 

He made a sound of affirmation and took out his phone, scrolling through his playlist and pressing on **Havana** by **Camila Cabello ft Young Thug.** They got into position and he played the song, placing the phone on the table. 

Trung rounded the blonde and he followed her. As the lyrics were sang; she twirled around him as she stroked her body with her arms, leaning down before standing up and facing the blonde. He took her arm and they both leaned down to the ground, the asian girl opening her legs and they both got up. 

_“Oh, but my heart is in Havana,”_ she stroked his cheek with the tip of her fingers before going away from the boy, her loose shirt flowing with the breeze of the movements. 

He took her in his arms again and she wrapped a leg around him. The boys watched as the couple twirled around before the girl leaned down to the floor and was brought up slowly. 

_“Oooh oh ooh, I knew it when I met him,”_ she stroked her body as she moved along to the music, _“I loved when I left him.”_

The girl mouthed the lyrics as she crooked her finger to get the boy to come closer, _“Got me feeling like,”_ she turned away from him and continued to taunt him as she danced around, _“Ooh ooh ooh then I had to tell him, I had to go oh na na na na na.”_

The couple got together to dance to the chorus. Her hand wrapped around his neck as they swung to the lyrics, _“He took me back to East Atlanta na na na,”_ his hands moving down to cup her hips and then she turned around to place his hand on her heart, _“Oh, but my heart is in Havana. My heart is in Havana. Havana ooh na na.”_

As the rap came on, they both broke out into a different dance. Their moves were in sync as they stepped to the side and moved their arms in different poses. 

_“Jeffery. Just graduated, fresh on campus mm,”_ They stepped to the other side and their arms to the side and stepped forward then to the side again as they threw their arms back. 

The pair looked at each other, “Back on it on me, shawty cravin’ on me.” They moved back and Damien stood behind Trung, their arms throwing back and copying each other as they stepped side to side. 

Soon the two ended their dance with them looking at each other, her arm hanging off his neck. They were breathing heavily as the song continued on. The girl smiled and she went over to sit on the ravenette’s lap. 

“Man,” she cracked her neck from side to side and stretched her arms behind Nathan, “that was fun.”

“I didn't know you could dance Damien,” Jason remarked as he heard the music stopped. 

“I took some lessons,” Damien replied as he took his seat — pocketing his phone. 

“Ah,” Jason took the coin off the table and flipped it, “looks like I got the truth. Hit me with any question.”

“What happened to your first girlfriend?” Trung asked. 

Jason paused for a moment — unsure whether to tell the girl or not but he eventually decided to, “We broke up after two months of dating because we realised we were incompatible. We stayed as friends and grew to be best friends till she had to move when I was sixteen. We kept in contact until she suddenly stopped relying, I don't know what happened to her.” 

“I see,” she commented — she took the coin and flipped it, “dare me anything. By the way — this will be the last round for the night.”

The ravenette boy squished the sides of her body and leaned down to her ear. She turned to him as she felt her sides being tugged. A gentle kiss to her cheek and he spoke.

“I heard a rumour,” he started — his hands intertwined with hers, “besides the little transfer student being polyamorous, can cook amazing food and care for three boys — I heard that she could also sing.”

“Oh, you want me to sing?” she lifted an eyebrow at his words. 

He nodded, “Why,” he pinched her sides at every word he spoke, “don’t you sing a verse and the chorus of **I love you 3000** by **Stephanie Poetri.** ”

“You pulling something here,” she stated but nonetheless obeyed to his words and brought out her phone, finding the song and playing it. 

The music started to flow around the room and as she started to sing. The boys became memorised and Jason was brought back to the time he had walked into her singing and cooking breakfast. The girl left her phone on the table. 

_“I see you standing there, in your hulk underwear,”_ she closed her eyes and swung her head side to side. 

_“All I can think,”_ she paused and giggled as Nathan tickled her sides, _“is where is the ring?”_

 _“‘Cause I know what you wanna ask, scared the moment will pass,”_ the girl turned around and pressed her hands to the bad boy’s face — serenading him, _“I can see it in your eyes, just take me by surprise.”_

Trung left Nathan’s lap and danced as she sang, _“‘Cause all my friends they tell me they see,”_ she stopped by Damien and serenaded him, _“that you’re planning to get on one knee.”_

 _“But I want it to be out of the blue,”_ she chuckled as Damien’s hands tried grabbing her, _“so make sure I have no clue when you ask.”_

The girl took Jason’s hand and smiled, _“Baby take my hand ‘cause I want you to be my husband,”_ she got the boy out of his seat and danced with him — stepping side to side, _“‘cause you're my iron man and I love you 3000.”_

 _“Baby take a chance,”_ she spun him to his seat, _“‘cause I want this to be something.”_

She went back to Nathan’s lap and held his face, _“Straight out of a hollywood movie.”_

The girl had finished her performance but the song continued to play. She stopped the music and smiled — leaning back on the toned chest of Nathan’s. 

“How was that?” 

The ravenette boy only shook his head in amusement, “Better than what I expected.” 

“Fun fact,” Jason chimed in, “she likes to sing in the morning while she’s cooking breakfast.”

“How do you know that?” Nathan turned to Jason.

“You know that Saturday I texted you all?” Jason began, “I woke up to the birds being annoying _but_ I heard a sweet voice singing and a delicious smell wafting into the room.” 

“I’m glad you didn't record me singing,” she made a thin line with her lips, “the less people know about me — the better it is.” 

“Aw come on,” the brunette leaned down frowning, _“you_ could be a hit. Though I mean you're kind of famous for getting that annoying gymnast to leave our school.”

“Oh her,” Damien and Nathan looked down — cringing at the encounters they had with her. 

“She was,” the blonde thought for a moment, _“bad.”_

The rebel shook his head, “No no — she’s _worse_ than bad.” 

The asian girl threw her hands up — a smug expression on her face, “I have a _great_ impact despite my short stay.”

“I mean if you got her to leave then I hope you get more people to drop out,” Jason threw his head back in laughter. 

The other two boys only made noises of affirmation — agreeing to what the brunette said. The girl was confused as she processed the information she was given. 

“Why don't you just — you know,” she twirled her fingers around, _“pay_ them to leave?”

The boys looked at each other. Debating who was going to answer the girl’s question until Damien stepped in — letting out a huge sigh. 

“Our parents,” he paused, “told us we couldn't do anything that will make the school look bad since they donate money to it — well our fathers do — so we could fuck shit up but if we lessen the students that attend the school then,” he whistled in despair, “we would be punished.” 

The girl whistled, “Man — sounds difficult. I mean my parents used to threaten me to marry me off to some Vietnamese dude,” she shrugged, “but ever since the unforeseen circumstance. They had stopped — to be honest they left me alone and only bothered me to visit them and take their cooking.” 

“Is that an asian thing?” Jason queried — the girl didn't see the jealousy that swirled in his hues. He heard Nathan make a sound of possessiveness and Damien making a despair noise. 

“Wait,” she tilted her head to the side, “your parents don't have some sort of marriage arrangement for you all? It’s common in rich families.”

They all shook their heads — though they had a sense of jealousy finding out how the girl’s parents threatened to marry her to a stranger. Probably a guy that wouldn’t handle her. They all cringed at the fact. 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” she paused, “in most asian families if the parent is a first or second generation — have immigrated to the place or their parents immigrated.”

Sensing the awkwardness the topic had brought on, she shoved the coin in Nathan’s hand. 

“Flip,” she demanded. 

The ravenette boy flipped and smiled in mirth, “Who’s brave enough to give me a dare for my last turn?”

“I have one,” Jason piped up and moved to sit next to the girl — opening his jeans to pop his hard dick out, “give me a blowjob and show me one of those faces you read in those Japanese porn comics. I got hard watching you fuck Trung into oblivion.” 

“I’m going to add to it,” the girl interjected boys — seeing Nathan had already moved to sit in front of Jason’s crotch, his tongue hanging out. 

She left the boys to grab something and came back, a dildo in her hand. It curved and had a pointy head, dark blue in colour with grey marbled base. The asian girl deep throated the dildo for show and planted the dildo underneath the ravenette. Biting into his shoulder and pulling his jeans down. The boy kicked his jeans away and revealed he had been going commando.

“I want you to,” she whispered into his ear, “fuck yourself on this dildo until you cum,” she stroked his hardening length, “I bet you can fit this bad boy into you can you?”

The girl covered the dildo in the lube and sat back to watch the boy in action. Nathan moaned out as he slid down on the dildo while stroking his palms over Jason’s cock. He then gave the head of the length kitten lips before opening his move to put the dick inside him. Sucking him as he moved up and down on the dildo. 

The girl went over to suck Nathan’s dick, her fingers wrapped around and stroking him. The three ended up moving in sync. Nathan was busy sucking Jason’s shaft as Jason moved to clutch onto the ravenette boy’s head and thrust into his mouth. The girl’s mouth was busy being filled as she moved up and down in sync to Nathan fucking himself on the dildo. 

Soon the the boys orgasmed, Jason cumming into Nathan's mouth and filling it up in white. Nathan’s face was in orgasmic bliss — his eyes wide with desire and his cheeks flushed. He was breathing heavily with the cum dripping from his mouth — swallowing the cum he took the girl’s head and shoved it to the end of his v line and came inside her. 

She went back to her seat and swallowed the cum — taking her fingers to glide over her lips to catch the stray drops and inserting her finger into her mouth to suck them off. 

Nathan picked up his jeans and put them on. Jason tucked his length back and the three retook their positions onto the couch. Though Nathan decided to make out with the girl to take some of his cum back and taste it. The couple broke apart and breathed heavily. Trung broke away to pick up the dildo and clean it — she came back to sit herself onto Nathan’s lap. 

“Your cum tastes sweeter,” she remarked to the black haired boy. 

“Is it from all the fruits you've been feeding me?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“Probably,” she hummed, “should I start feeding you pineapple juice to see if your cum tastes better?”

“Yeah sure,” Nathan replied. 

“Anyway,” Damien coughed — his cheeks flushed with red, “my turn.”

He flipped the coin — the coin showing the heads’ side up, “Have a crack at me.”

“What’s your longest relationship?” Trung questioned — she felt the ravenette’s fingers dig into her sides and his teeth nibbling her exposed crook of the neck. 

“Truthfully,” Damien stated, “I don't even keep track though Jason may be able to help, or Nathan if he doesn't stop biting you.”

“It was like three months,” Jason answered for the boy, “though I _do not_ know how he even managed that long as he was _crazy.”_

“I mean,” she threw her hands up in a weird way to support the sports player, “we have all dated crazy people in the past.”

“That statement I won't disagree with,” Jason pointed a finger at her — taking the coin and flipping it, “the last for the night will be _yet again,_ a truth.”

The group thought for a moment. The asian girl curious about the boy’s past thought on what he had been asked so far and what she knew — he knew he was asked about his girlfriend, a bit of what he delved in and revealed from the footballer about his family. She didn't want to pry about his family as she felt like she was stepping on a landmine. 

“Tell me what you knew of your best friend before she disappeared,” she remarked — leaning back and draping an arm over the bad boy’s shoulder. 

The brunette dug through his mind on things his best friend mentioned when she moved. He had forgotten the name but he remembered small details like how she thought the air was fresher compared to Farenwell and the fact that it had more nature and animals she could gaze at — she hoped for more flora and fauna so she could draw them in her spare time. He constantly got photos of her drawings sent to him daily. 

“She liked to draw — used to send me photos of her drawings of the flowers and animals she would see when walking home from school,” he paused when he remembered an important detail, “she also started to date someone new. I think it was an asian girl, she never sent me photos or told me her girlfriend’s name but all I know is that she did gymnastics and dancing — in her spare time she played soccer and went out to go clubbing.” 

The girl nodded to his words — her mind linking together her thoughts and the assumptions that swirled around her when she saw the guitar hanging up onto his wall that day. 

“Oh wow,” Damien commented, “that’s where she went off to.”

Nathan made an affirmation sound — concentrated on feeling the girl’s smooth skin up and playing with her black laced panties. 

“Anyway,” Jason checked the time on his phone, “I should get going now.”

“Me too,” Damien chimed in, “I will hitch a ride with you.”

“It was fun,” Jason waved a good-bye to the couple. 

“Yep,” the blonde jerked his eyes to where he saw the girl’s hand intertwined with the ravenette boy’s, “see you.”

The pair left the room — sensing the mood that Nathan gave off — and she heard the familiar engine purring and Jason’s car and speeding out of the driveway of her apartment flat. 

There were still things she didn't know about the trio of boys that she had become friends with — even if it was under the premise to break their hearts apart. There was a friendship that they all had from the beginning of their birth till now. Something she had found envying a lot as she remembered the times she had to leave her friends thanks to her father’s job and promotions he got. They only managed to stay in one place for a few years till they packed up their bags and left for another better place. She wasn’t sure how long she would be staying here but maybe due to the fact she lived alone and not with her parents — maybe she didn't have to find herself repeating the process of packing up her things and leaving memories she made. 

Untangling her hand from his grip, she held his face up to stare into his murky grey eyes. 

Nathan grunted and tugged the girl into a bridal carry — turning off the lights of the living room and kicking the door to her room open. He placed the girl on the bed and stripped out of his clothes — scavenging through her drawer to find black boxers and putting them on. Climbing onto the bed to cuddle the girl into his arms. 

“Let’s spend the day tomorrow,” he told the girl — his voice gruff from the activities spent a few minutes earlier, “ourselves. I want you alone.”

Trung turned to face the boy’s chest and traced her fingers over his muscles, “Sure.”

He heard the sound of her falling asleep — quiet snores coming out of her mouth and her chest moving in a rhythmic pattern. His fingers traced all over her body and he could only stare ahead as the moonlight shone through the window. 

Nathan didn't know what he felt but maybe the time they will spend tomorrow will confirm a few things. His fingers playing with the girl’s hair — his thoughts unsettling in his mind and refusing to calm down. 

The bad boy soon found himself falling asleep to the asian girl’s snores — comforted by her presence in his arms. 

* * *


	12. The Bad Boy and the Transfer Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day spent between the bad boy and the transfer student

**11:** The Bad Boy and the Transfer Student

* * *

The black haired girl found herself waking up to the sound of the birds chirping outside her window. Confused by the presence behind her — the wood poking at her ass. She turned her face over to see the familiar face of the pale bad boy’s face slumbering peacefully beside her. The girl then remembered the events that took place the day before and could only shake her head in amusement — arousal forming in her folds as she still felt the cum inside her. 

Trung felt shuffling behind her — the boy waking up slowly. His eyes adjusting to the room and the sunlight hitting his face. He turned over to hug the girl from behind. 

“Morning,” Nathan hoarsely greeted — turning the girl’s face over to kiss her. 

“Morning,” she hummed as she hid her face in his chest as she felt his fingers dipped between her folds and played with her. 

“God,” he groaned out, “already so wet first thing in the morning.”

“Could say the same thing about your morning wood,” she countered back — her fingers pulling the boxers down and revealing the hardened shaft popping over the waistband of the boxers. Her fingers wrapped around and stroked it. 

“Turn over,” he flipped the girl, her back facing him and tugged her close to his chest — her hand letting go of his dick, “I always wanted to do this.”

He tugged her panty away and kicked the boxer away, lifting her leg and sliding his dick inside her. She threw her head back and moaned. The sounded cute to his ears and he bit her shoulder. The ravenette boy started to thrust relentlessly into her, his fingers shoving into her mouth — a silent command to suck onto his fingers. He marked her at every word he huffed into his ear. 

“I just want the two of us,” he pulled his fingers away and played with her clit, “fucking and me marking you up,” a hard thrust, “with my teeth, cum and nails.”

“Wh-what,” she stuttered out — her mind already wrecked from the punishing thrusts he was giving her, “do you mean ‘ _ you always wanted to do this’?” _

“Do this position,” another rough thrust, “and fuck you like this. One of my fantasies — to just fuck you into the bed you sleep on and only you remember me fucking into you and cumming in you here.”

The girl tried to laugh but she couldn't. The boy was rough and she could only take it. The girl climaxed as she felt the boy’s head of his shaft hit her g spot. She threw her head back and dug her nails into the boy's arm — her cum dripping down his length. The boy thrusted her climax into her and soon came inside her — biting onto her shoulder. The couple breathed heavily, their faces flushed with arousal. 

“If this is what happens when you feel like dominating me then I only want to do it once a week,” she huffed out — turning over to face the boy’s front and peering up to his face. 

“Too much for the transfer student to handle,” he looked down at her — a smug expression clear on his face, “if that's so then I will just have to mark you up in hickies so none of the boys can look at you and fuck you in the school so everyone knows who’s making you feel good,” he leaned to whisper in her ear, “and maybe in other places so people know that you're  _ mine.” _

The girl gave him a deadpan expression then started snickering, “What’s this?  _ Jealousy?” _

“What if it is?”

“You don't have anything to be jealous of,” she rolled her brown eyes, “I mean no one will touch me when everyone can see you all behind me — acting like my guard dogs when someone looks at me for  _ too long  _ for any of your’s and the boy’s liking. Especially  _ you.” _

He kissed her on the forehead, “Just don't go punching anyone else.”

“Sure,” she replied noncommittally, “but if you see anyone else with a black eye, bruised skin or broken nose then you will know they attempted to mess with me.”

Nathan laughed at her in mirth, shaking his head. She looked over to the clock on the wall, reading the time.  _ Ah — it’s half past seven,  _ she thought,  _ when did we even go to sleep?  _

“Man,” he touched her buttcheeks and gave it a light smack, watching them jiggle, “I love your ass.”

“Uh huh,” she gave him a raised eyebrow, “and I would  _ love  _ for you to get out of bed so I can cook breakfast. It’s seven thirty and I want to start the day!”

_ “Or,”  _ he pulled her closer to him, “we could stay in bed and fuck.”

“As nice as that sounds,” she pushed him away, “I’m not in the mood for sex. You can use my dildos to satisfy your ass.”

“Nah,” he leaned down to whisper into her ear, “I just want to be inside your pussy.”

The girl rolled out of the bed — successfully dodging Nathan’s arms. She left the bedroom and went into the bathroom. She squirted paste onto her wet brush and started cleaning her teeth. The white foam the paste caused appeared around her lips — looking bubbly. Nathan appeared in boxers behind her — getting his own toothbrush and repeating the same regime. The couple staring at each other in the mirror. The girl spit the toothpaste out and washed her mouth with water, splashing cold water onto her face and patting her face with the towel. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” she asked — leaning onto his arm. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. 

“Oh well,” she shrugged, “you cook with whatever I have lying around.”

She left the boy and came into her room to check on her phone. The girl saw notifications on her texts and opened them up. 

* * *

**the witch, the prince charming, the demon and the idiot**

_ Jason _ _  
_ can we come over?

_ Trung _ _  
_ so u decide to start asking now?   
tho no, the demon wants today to be reserved me and him

_ Jason _ _  
_ i had a feeling he would say dat   
have fun   
and hope your body survives his sex drive ✌️

_ Trung _ _  
_ 😒   
fuck u 🖕

_ Jason _ _  
_ u wished i fucked u yesterday 😘

_ Trung _ _  
_ i prefer nathan ova u 🙃

_ Jason _ _  
_ ah yes, a true heartbreaker 💔

_ Trung _ _  
_ 🤗 🖕

_ Damien _ _  
_ u deserve dat 🤣

_ Damien _ _  
_ but do have fun and call or text us if anything happens

_ Trung _ _  
_ thx 💖   
this is why damien is the prince charming and ur the idiot 😂   
nathan only is the demon bc he wanted to be an edgy boy that suited his aesthetic 😎

_ Jason _ _  
_ ouch 😢   
ouch for nathan boy too 😰

_ Nathan _ _  
_ excuse me for finding demons cool

_ Trung _ _  
_ love u babe 🤗

_ Nathan _ _  
_ 😒

* * *

The girl smelled eggs being fried. She headed over to the kitchen and saw the toned back of the pale boy cooking, his eyes on the pan. Plates of fresh toast with avocado smeared on them was on the side. 

“Oh,” she hummed — wrapping her arms around Nathan’s waist, “something  _ smells  _ delicious.”

“You sure you aren't talking about me?” the ravenette boy mirthfully remarked. 

“Yep,” she snuggled into his back, “I’m sure.”

The boy plated the eggs onto the toast, turning off the stove and taking the plates onto the dining table — with the girl walking along while hugging his body. 

“Come eat,” he patted the seat next to him.

“Let me get something to drink.”

The girl walked over to the fridge and looked through the contents. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” she questioned the boy.

“Whatever you're having.”

The girl poured two glasses of apple juice and brought it over to the table. Taking her seat next to him and taking a bite out of her toast. 

“Wow,” she commented — swallowing down her food, “you would make a good house husband.”

“Only for you,” he slid an arm over her chair — pecking the girl on the cheek. 

The couple finished their breakfast, bringing the plates to the sink and rinsing it then placing it in the dishwasher. They both sat down on the couch and turned on the television — Nathan choosing a cooking show. 

“You know,” Nathan started — tugging the girl close to him, “I have a shitty family and my parents dealt in drugs to pay off the debt but then after the debt got cleared, they became greedy and found that drugs was the fastest sort of income.”

The girl leaned her head against his shoulder, “I see.”

“I don’t want to go back to that household because of the drugs. Sex became a drug to me. I only continued to be a slut only because it made me feel wanted.”

“I mean,” she tilted his face to look at him, “at least you realised the faults.”

“Yeah,” he leaned onto her head, “I want to get out but I don't know how.”

“You can start by taking your studies seriously and going into university,” the girl suggested — their hands intertwining. 

“Hm,” the boy thought, “always wanted to open my own restaurant or café.”

“Makes sense on why you know how to cook so well,” she stated — her eyes landing on the cooking show, “and why we always watch cooking shows.”

He chuckled at her observation, “What about you? You gave up doing gymnastics and dancing and your parents seem proud of you becoming some type of doctor — even if it isn't the one they want you to be.”

“I mean becoming a psychiatrist is something but I’m more interested in bartending,” she told him, “human minds and how they act is interesting but in a professional sense, I can’t see myself doing it. I only said it to appease them.”

“Huh,” he stated, “interesting. Hey, we could open a restaurant and bar together.”

The girl smiled at his suggestion — absently mentioning, “Hm, that would be nice.” 

The couple continued watching the screen. Nathan looked over at her skin and an idea popped inside his head as he remembered a conversation she had with him last week.

_ The girl traced over his tattoos — memorised by the detail and inking. A skull with bones crossed behind its back was etched onto his chest followed with a small moth below.  _

_ “What do these mean?” the girl traced over the tattoos again.  _

_ “The skull reminds me of our mortality and the moth represents the faith,” he told her — showing her his arm that was a half sleeve of a phoenix flying over his upper arm, “this one — you know what it means.” _

_ She chuckled over, fascinated over his explanation on his choice of tattoos, “Which one was your first?” _

_ “Ah,” he points to the skull, “this one.”  _

_ “Do you have any other tattoos hidden?” she lifted an eyebrow at him — jokingly remarked, “like a tramp stamp?”  _

_ “I mean wouldn't you have seen my tramp stamp when you were pegging me?” he pinched her ass.  _

_ She snickered and went on to explain, “The room was dark and besides, I always have the lights dimmed low to add to the sexual atmosphere.” _

_ “Sorry to break it to you,” he squeezed her buttcheeks once again, “I don’t have one but I do have a back tattoo.” _

_ “Oh,” the girl made an o shape with her mouth, “I do recall seeing something but I wasn't sure. I don’t really pay attention.”  _

_ “You - not pay attention?” he placed his hand over where his heart was, “that's a first but my feelings aren't  _ **_totally_ ** _ hurt.” _

_ The girl once again paid attention to his tattoos — ignoring his joke — and her fingers traced over them as she tried to get the image of the tattoos into her mind.  _

_ “Are you interested in getting one?” he asked her. _

_ “Yes,” she answered, “I just can't decide.”  _

_ “How about I take you to a parlour one day and you can decide there?” he cucked his head to the side and pulled the girl close, his hand creeping low to toy with the waistband of her shorts.  _

The girl made a humming sound as she ate her yogurt. Concentrating on the food showed on the screen — remembering the recipe for when she needed to cook for herself. The ravenette took the girls hand — stealing the spoon and yoghurt and finishing it off. He went to throw the tub in the bin and clean the spoon, placing it in the dishwasher. 

“Get dressed,” he told the girl, “we’re going somewhere.”

“Oh,” she made a sound of interest — she turned off the television and disappeared into her bedroom. 

Nathan followed her in. Finding the girl finding shorts to wear in her drawer — her ass on display as she bent down to dig through the drawer. Her breasts were held up by the matching bra to her panty — teal with white lace trimming and peach bows decorated in the middle of the panty and bra. 

He leaned over her form and whispered into her ear, “A little quickie before I take you out?”

“Wear a condom — I don't like the feeling of cum sitting inside me,” she told the boy. 

The boy made a sound and found a condom lying on her desk. He ripped it open and rolled over his length before pushing her panty to the side and pushing his dick inside her. 

“Oh you're still wet,” he pointed out — wrapping his hand over her throat and squeezing it then relaxing his grip.

“Yeah because we fucked like an hour ago,” she huffed at the boy — gripping onto the drawer. 

He thrusted into her and soon found himself cumming into the rubber. He played with her clit till he got the girl to orgasm, he pulled away to drink up her cum and went away to tie and throw the condom in the bin. 

“Don’t interrupt me again, I’m trying to find my shorts,” she told the boy. She continued digging through the article of bottoms until she found what she was looking for — high waisted navy shorts.

“Oh that's cute,” he stated — going over to find his jeans from yesterday and pulling over a printed shirt. He put on his hoodie and went over to sit on the bed — scrolling through his phone. 

* * *

**GOLDEN LADS**

_ Nathan _ _  
_ im bored

_ Jason _ _  
_ oh i thought you were busy fucking her

_ Nathan _ _  
_ nah, she’s busy getting dressed   
we’re going to the parlour   
remembered her wanting a tattoo like a week ago or longer

_ Jason _ _  
_ aw cute

_ Damien _ _  
_ what is she getting?

_ Nathan _ _  
_ the visit is a surprise for her

_ Damien _ _  
_ ohh have fun dude

_ Jason _ _  
_ send a photo when it’s done

_ Nathan _ _  
_ will do   
btw she looks cute in my shirt

_ Damien _ _  
_ she wears ur shirts often?

_ Nathan _ _  
_ only bc i leave dem around her room   
half of my clothes are at her place

_ Jason _ _  
_ huh interesting

_ Damien _ _  
_ r u gonna put a label on ur weird thing with her?

_ Nathan _ _  
_ not anytime soon but remember she’s polyamorous   
the babe is done, bye 👋

_ Jason _ _  
_ see ya

_ Damien _ _  
_ bye 👋

* * *

The girl pulled over one of his printed shirts and put on her signature camouflage green zipper jacket hoodie. 

“Cute,” he remarked when he saw her wearing one of his shirts. 

“I could appear in an urban fashion magazine if I modelled your clothes,” the girl teased him — winking and striking a pose. 

“You could,” his words were serious but the girl dismissed it. 

“Remember to bring cash,” he told the girl. 

Trung cucked her head to the side, “Oh?”

“Don't question it,” he kissed her forehead. 

The girl listened to the boy and picked up her pouch. They left the apartment and he got into his car. He drove her down an unfamiliar road and she looked through the window to see the pavement becoming dirtier and fences with graffiti on them. The ravenette boy stopped in front of a dingy looking shop. The brick red walls had signs of spray paint and the neon sign buzzed frequently — the red light turning on and off. 

“This is where I get my tattoos,” Nathan told her, “they don't really care if you're a minor.”

“Oh,” she nodded — leaving the car with him, “are you giving me a chance to let me get my first tattoo?”

They walked into the shop where a tattooed curvy woman with fiery red hair greeted the boy — giving him a welcoming hug. She passed her gaze over to the asian girl and grinned, giving the boy a slap on the back.

“The first ever girl you bring over,” she complimented,  _ “is a pretty one.”  _

“Hello,” the girl bowed down — she tilted her head to the side, “Nathan told me I will get my first tattoo here?”

The woman waved her hand over, Trung walked over and was led into a room where a few artists were busy sketching. 

“Hey,” the woman called out to the artists, “Nathan’s girl wants a tattoo.”

“Oh,” a man with a bald head and a gruffed looking beard looked up, “he finally kept one long enough to bring her here. Come here,” he patted the seat next to him.

The girl took a seat and looked over to see the bounded folder of designs.

“Do you have anything in mind?” he asked her. 

The girl shook her head, “I am surprised he took me here.”

The woman and man laughed at her words. The woman remarked, “Sounds like something Nathan will do.”

“I want something small,” Trung started, “I like packs of cards. The magic ones.” 

“I have an idea,” the man said.

The man showed the girl the design he had in mind and she smiled, nodding at the idea. The man prepared the girl — using a disposable razor to shave the front of the girl’s ear off. Soon the girl laid down and found herself being inked as she answered questions of the two nosy artists. 

Trung could see the familiarity the two had with the boy. The fact that seeing these two gave her the same comfort that maybe  _ he  _ didn't have only bad influences in his life. 

She didn't realise how much time had passed but soon it was done. The equipment was put away as the man told her to check out the fresh ink.

“Oh wow,” she admired — in front of her ear sat a red ink. The ink had the famous queen of hearts — the Q sitting on top and the heart sitting below, “I love it.”

“Glad to hear,” the man commented, “that will be about seventy bucks. Discount for taking care of Nathan.”

The girl didn't comment on the business and gave the man the money — as well as adding some tips. The girl lied down to have the tattoo wrapped up and she was at the front of the counter — smiling at the cleancut boy and hugging him. 

The boy waved bye to the two and left the store — with the girl in tow. The two older artists only watched as the door of the parlour closed. The bell rang as it closed. 

“I hope he doesn't drop her,” the woman stated.

“She seems like a keeper,” the man added. 

The two only nodded. 

Nathan drove the girl around. He didn't question what she got but he knew the man gave her something great. 

The girl held his free hand as she watched the scenery go by. Soon the boy stopped the car at the corner where they were hidden by the darkness. He grabbed her hand and tugged her over to kiss her, his tongue slipping into her mouth. 

They broke apart and the string of saliva connected them, “Ever had car sex?”

The girl gave the boy a deadpan stare, “Are you seriously asking me this?”

“Yes I am because we are going to do it here and now.”

She rolled her eyes and went to the back, “To answer it but yes I have done it in the car. Better surpass my expectations because my last one was horrible.”

The boy followed after her and grabbed onto her jacket, pulling it off as well as her shirt and shorts. 

“I heard you have a thing for your males being clothed,” he hummed — popping his dick free and giving it a few strokes as he fingered the girl, feeling wetness coat his fingers.

“What of it?” she remarked before falling into stutters as she felt her g-spot being prodded by his finger. 

He brought her over to rub his cock along her folds, “Just interesting,” he slapped her ass, “I just love seeing  _ you  _ in your lingerie. Why don't you take me on a  _ ride?” _

The girl scoffed at his pun and aligned the head of his dick with her pussy and sat down, throwing her head back, “Is that what you say to every person you fucked in your car?”

“Nope,” he replied — popping the p, “you're the only person who I’m willing to do it in my ride. Anyway, seeing you in my clothes always gets me hot and bothered,” he bit onto her collarbone, “it’s endearing.”

She held onto her shoulders, hiding her head in the crook of his neck. The boy held her hips down and thrusted into her roughly. He could hear her moans close to his ear and he kissed her neck — sucking on her skin and marking her up. 

“Hey,” he licked the shell of her ear, “can I record you?”

“Sure,” she huffed out — her hands gripping on his arm as he jutted his hips into her, “be sure to sell it for a good price.”

He snickered at her words, “the only one who will be seeing this is,” he palmed her ass, “me,” he slapped it, “and Jason.”

Nathan got his phone and set it up on the back window of the car and pressed play to record their sexual act. 

The couple continued having sex until the girl tired out — feeling the head of the boy’s length hitting into her before he came into her. He felt the girl fall into a soft sleep. Nathan got his phone and stopped recording — watching the video. 

* * *

_ Nathan _ _  
_ **video sent**

_ Jason _ _  
_ dude wtf   
did you just had sex?

_ Nathan _ _  
_ 😉

_ Jason _ _  
_ we should double team her in my car sometime

_ Nathan _ _  
_ great idea how about when we go to the beach?

_ Jason _ _  
_ good idea 🧐

_ Nathan _ _  
_ just the three of us 😜

_ Jason _ _  
_ 😏

* * *

The boy redressed the girl and laid her along the seats as he got into the driver’s seat and drove back into the apartment driveway. Picking her up in a bridal carry, he carried her into the flat — greeting the woman at the front desk. 

Once inside, he carried her over to the bed and undressed her — trying to find the new tattoo. He laughed once he spotted it.  _ Of course he would give her that,  _ he thought,  _ probably his subtle way of telling me to keep her.  _

He shook his head in mirth and got out the tattoo aftercare cream. Wiping the tattoo with a rag and applying the cream. He took a photo of the tattoo — opening his phone.

* * *

**the witch, the prince charming, the demon and the idiot**

_ Nathan _ _  
_ **photo sent**

_ Jason _ _  
_ oo man, that looks awesome 

_ Damien _ _  
_ dont chu have a similar one except it's king of hearts 🤔   
looks awesome, suits her ♥️

_ Jason _ _  
_ oo good observation damien

_ Nathan _ _  
_ yeah i do, what of it?

_ Jason _ _  
_ matching couple tattoos   
aint that romantic 💓

_ Nathan _ _  
_ she shouldnt know that

_ Damien _ _  
_ delete chat b4 she reads 👀

_ Jason _ _  
_ ay ay sir 🤭

**7 messages had been deleted**

* * *


	13. A Flash to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something triggers a flashback in Trung's mind

**12:** A Flash to the Past

* * *

The girl placed the goggles over her eyes, making sure her ponytail wasn't in the way. She watched as Nathan and Jason fooled around, Damien face-palming at the boy’s antics. 

“Each table will get two cow’s eyes to dissect,” the teacher explained, “now listen to me as I explain what you will need to do.”

Trung poked the eye that sat on the metal tray in the middle of the table. Damien could only stand there uncomfortably but he made the smart choice to stand at the hand — on the girl's right side. 

“Reminds me of the time I had to dissect an eyeball out of this one guy,” she commented offhandedly — continuing to poke the eyeball. 

“I hope you're joking,” Damien spoke — uncomfortable with the girl’s nonchalant poking and comments she had made about her past. 

“I mean,” she started — shrugging, “you won't ever know if I’m joking or not, that's the  _ fun.”  _

“I do not know if I'm turned on or scared or both,” Jason remarked — staring at the scalpel in the girl's hand. 

“Oh?” she raised an eyebrow at his statement, “should I stab you in the gut as you're fucking me to test out the theory?”

“Never mind — just scared,” Jason changed his words and mind — turning away to stare at something else. 

The group listened to the teacher’s explanation and soon the girl was picking up the eye with her hands and cutting off the fat and muscle. The boys watched as she did the task unphased. She then used the scalpel and cut into the cornea — taking care that her hands weren't in the way and danger of being cut. A liquid then dripped onto the tray, a clear liquid. She then used the scalpel to cut into the sclera — in the middle of the eye. Feeling the boys’ gaze onto her, she made a frown. 

“Are you going to watch me or also dissect the other eye?” 

The girl cut the eye in half and placed the cornea on the board. Cutting it with the scalpel. 

“We would,” Jason whistled, “this is also a group project.”

“You're letting me do all the work while you guys dawdle around?”

She felt a presence beside her and could see Damien repeating her actions in the corner of her eye. 

“I mean,” Nathan threw his hands up, “you took all my work.”

The girl sighed before shoving the board to the ravenette boy’s direction and pointing to the cornea lying there. 

“Pull out the iris,” she told Nathan. 

She watched as the boy tried finding the iris and once he found it, he pulled it away and then he went to work on removing the lens out. He pulled the lens to the ceiling light and looked through it. 

“It’s fascinating to see the difference in animals,” he stated — putting the lens on paper. 

The girl peered over and hummed in agreement. The couple then worked together to finish the dissection. The eyes were soon deposited into a plastic bag and taken to the front of the desk where the teacher took it and placed it in a black plastic bag. The girl washed her hands after taking off her gloves, Nathan behind her washing his hands. 

“Ugh,” Jason whined out as he washed his hands with the couple, “that was  _ disgusting.”  _

“Science class,” the girl laughed, “that's the  _ beauty  _ of it.” 

The brunette made a disgusted face at her words. The group cleaned their table and with the dissection being done by the whole class. Some people fainting and others running off to the bathroom to vomit — the class was finished for the day. 

The group found themselves at their usual hang out spot, behind the gymnasium. The girl played on her phone as she was seated in front of the ravenette boy. His fingers coming close to her panty line — his fingers toying with the elastic that clung to her crotch. 

“Ugh,” she groaned out, “don’t touch me with those fingers after we dissected a cow’s eye today.”

“I washed my hands with soap,” he stated — throwing his hands up to show her his fingers. 

“So did I,” she interjected, “you don’t see me shoving my hands in your boxers to jerk you off — unless you went commando.”

The two boys watched the couple bickered. Damien made a humming sound, realising something. His finger scratching along his chin in thought. 

“This is our last week of school before break,” he interjected, “we should do something.”

Jason leaned against the wall, “Don’t we usually hang out at the cabins that our family owns?”

The girl snorted at the brunette’s words — raising an eyebrow, “Is that how you  _ all  _ spent your breaks?”

“Yeah and?” the hazel eyed boy looked at the girl weirdly, “how did  _ you  _ spend yours?”

“I usually went to Italy or South Korea,” she answered, “I know a few people there.”

“Is that why you know Italian and Korean?” Damien asked — finding the new information she revealed to be interesting. 

“Yep,” she answered popping the p, “it’s like seeing my non blood family.”

“Huh,” Nathan said — putting his head on top of the girl’s head, “stay back and hang with us.”

The girl laughed at his demand, “I mean I haven't contacted them and both people I know in the two countries are busy,” she pecked his chin, “be happy.”

“Explains why you love pasta,” Jason commented offhandedly. 

The girl gave the hazel eyed boy a blank stare. She then turned to snuggle into Nathan’s chest, deciding to ignore whatever came out of the playboy’s mouth. The ravenette boy could only laugh at the girl’s action towards the brunette boy. The blonde only snickered as he knew what it meant. 

“This is why he’s an idiot,” she stated. 

The bell rang and the group went off to collect their stuff. Nathan kissed the girl gently before disappearing into his class with the two other boys and the girl went off to her next class. 

As the girl sat down in the back of the room. She felt her gut tell something to her but she dismissed it. Something bad.  _ Something that could trigger an episode.  _

“Class,” the teacher came in, “today we will be drawing flowers.”

The asian girl’s brain froze at the teacher’s words. Memories coming into her mind of the girl she loved and her disappearance. The teacher's words were lost to her as she fell into a rush of memory lane.

_ “Why do you draw flowers?” Trung asked her girlfriend.  _

_ “It's lovely,” the girl stated — her green eyes finding the girl's brown eyes, “they can mean anything and that's why I love it. You can convey a message.” _

_ “Huh,” the asian girl sat up to see the girl's drawing of sunflowers.  _

_ “Oh fuck,” the girl looked down to her equipment, “I need to buy more charcoal.” _

_ The couple walked to the art store where the girl stayed close to the entrance, not minding how much time her girlfriend took. Once the red haired got the stuff she needed, the two left to only be intercepted by an older man.  _

_ The redhead sensed something wrong with the man. With not much time she quickly grabbed her girlfriend’s arm and pushed her away, her items clattering to the ground.  _

_ “Trung go!” the girl screamed out before she was grabbed.  _

_ She watched the girl disappear and then her screams echoed through the alleyway, filling up the void the night carried. The constant stabbing noises and the red liquid that splattered against the walls and ground. Trung could only stop by a bench and soon found herself calling the cops. Her body was in an automotive state as she watched her fingers automatically tap in the numbers.  _

_ “Hello-”  _

_ “HELP!” the asian girl found herself screaming, “there's a murder happening at…” _

The girl found herself clutching her head as she screamed. The class soon erupted in panic and the teacher could only attempt to calm the class down. It was no use, students were frightened at the asian girl’s sudden state as she went through a PTSD attack. She found herself led to the medical bay and she sat there silently as she soon realised where she was — tears were dripping down her cheek. 

Warm eyes peered into her teary brown ones, “You have permission to go home. Do you have parents we can call or someone?”

The asian girl shook her head, “I can go home myself.”

She left the woman there and got her slip, handing it to the front desk and signing herself out. The girl collected her things from her locker and started to walk home. 

Everything became a blur and she soon found herself lying in bed — clutching a sketchbook.

She didn't hear her phone go off as she looked at the familiar sunflower that was sketched in charcoal, her fingers tracing over the details. 

_ “Why do you draw sunflowers?” Trung asked her girlfriend, peering over to see her fair hands sketching out the stem.  _

_ “To hope that it brings joy into your life even if I’m gone.” _

Tears brimmed the asian girl’s eyes as memories kept playing in her mind. She knew everything and she pieced it together when she heard of Jason's words describing his ex girlfriend now best friend. The reason why she had stopped replying to his texts. Her girlfriend’s family soon moved out after the whole ordeal, unable to handle the tragedy that flooded the town. 

The girl pulled open her box and saw a velvet blue box sitting in the corner. She took it out and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a sunflower displayed in the middle — a yellow gem in the sunflower — and there was a gap and then leaves decorated the end of the ring where the gap began. Trung traced over the ring and sniffled, wiping away her tears. 

“I hoped you know I was going to propose to you when we graduated,” she murmured, “you wanted a flower themed wedding.”

_ “Oh my god,” the red haired girl showed the black haired girl wedding shoots, “it would be  _ **_so_ ** _ amazing to have a flower themed wedding.” _

_ “What if I granted you it?” Trung raised an eyebrow at the girl. _

_ The red haired girl’s cheeks flushed with red and she hid her face in her hands, “Don't bring my hopes up like this.” _

_ The asian girl shrugged nonchalantly, “I  _ **_could_ ** _ make your wish come true.” _

_ Trung sat up and hugged the girl from behind — pecking her cheek affectionately and swaying the girl from side to side.  _

**_“Now I got you in my space,”_ ** _ the asian girl started to sing,  _ **_“I won’t let go of you.”_ **

The girl found herself crying at the memories. She closed the ring box and tucked it in the box. Putting back in its place and closing the drawer. She found herself singing the song softly. Trung heard her front door open and she quickly tucked the sketchbook away in the drawer and closed it — locking it. She hid the drawer key in a spot in her lamp. The girl wiped her tears away and opened the door to see the ravenette boy taking off his shoes. 

“I heard you got sent home early,” Nathan commented — walking over to the girl and holding her face in his hands and tilting up to see the clear sign that she had been crying, “I will text the boys to not annoy you.”

* * *

**the witch, the prince charming, the demon and the idiot**

_ Nathan _ _  
_ trung got sent home early

_ Jason _ _  
_ i heard that

_ Damien _ _  
_ also heard that

_ Nathan _ _  
_ idk but dont come over   
found the nurse’s note that she has the rest of the week off

_ Jason _ _  
_ must be something srs   
tell her to get well soon

_ Damien _ _  
_ send her my wishes too

_ Nathan _ _  
_ will do   
gonna skip the rest of the week off too

_ Damien _ _  
_ will collect your stuff and drop them off

_ Jason _ _  
_ 😰

* * *

“You want anything?” the boy asked her — feeling the girl nuzzle her face into his chest. 

He felt the girl's head shake. His fingers went through the girl’s black and blonde locks, detangling them. Feeling the girl asleep, he detangled himself from her arms and went to the kitchen to cook. 

Nathan cracked eggs into the pan as he scrambled them — adding salt and pepper. He then flipped the egg and put in bread into the toaster. 

He walked over to the fridge and got out the bacon. Plating the eggs and using the grease from the eggs to cook the bacon. Once the bacon was golden and crispy, he added to the eggs. The toaster popped out the toast and he grabbed the slices of bread, adding it to the corner of the plate. He placed the plates on the dining table. 

The boy walked into the bedroom and found the girl still asleep. The quilt covering her body to her chin. He woke the girl up through shaking her and kissing her. 

“Wake up,” he called out, “you need to eat.”

The girl groaned as her eyelids open — revealing her brown hues. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. 

“I smell something good,” she murmured. 

He smiled at her words — kissing her on the lips, “Cooked us eggs and bacon.”

“Oh.”

She got out of the bed and followed the boy to the dining table. He ran his fingers through her hair as they ate and at times feeding each other. When they were done eating — the couple rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher. They sat on the couch and cuddled each other. The girl wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

She shook her head, “I will tell in time.”

“I’m skipping the rest of the week to be with you,” Nathan told the girl — tilting her head up to softly press his lips onto hers. 

“What,” she gave him a questioning look, “don’t do that. I can take care of myself.”

“Hm,” he gave her back the questioning look, “I heard what happened and from what I heard, you don't seem to be okay.”

The girl let out a huff and turned to watch the show playing on the television screen. The boy could feel the girl’s irritation and left the conversation at that. He didn't want to push her buttons in fear she would pull away from him. 

He let out a sign and placed his chin on top of her head, intertwining his hands with hers and relaxing on the couch. Watching the mystery show playing on the screen. 

* * *


	14. Surprise Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another plan goes terribly wrong

**13:** Surprise Surprise

* * *

The asian girl let her brown eyes sweep over her ceiling. She felt the arms of the ravenette boy’s tightened around her and she turned around to gaze at his tattoos marked over his chest. The boy woke up to the girl’s fingers tracing over his tattoos. He gazed down softly to find her enamoured by his inks. 

“Hey,” he greeted the girl — leaning down to kiss her forehead.

The girl looked up, feeling the kiss and smiled at him. Taking his face and kissing him on the lip, their tongues coming into each other's mouths. 

“Hi,” she breathed heavily when they pulled apart. 

His hands crept closer to her panty, a silent ask for permission to participate in sex with him. After the girl’s breakdown, she had distanced herself away from sex. She let him find his pleasure somewhere else but he insisted he would wait for her to be comfortable with him. There were times she heard him and Jason go at it in the guest bedroom. 

The girl nodded and felt his fingers crept passed the elastic and into her folds, pushing a finger inside her and fingering her. She held his arm as she started to breath heavily, her mewls escaping her.  _ God I missed this,  _ he thought as he took in her flushed expression and the noises that passed through her lips. 

He kissed her once again and felt her whined as she orgasmed around his finger. He slipped his finger out and licked them, moaning at the taste of her arousal. The girl pulled her panty off and tugged at the boy’s boxer, letting his dick free. She stroked it a few times as she felt his precum coat the head. The ravenette boy nudged at her leg and she moved it over his. 

Nathan then rolled on top of her, letting her leg fall on the bed and lifted her legs up to her chest. 

“This,” he let his length be coated by the girl’s arousal, “is mine,” and he pushed in — pressing his lips onto hers. 

He thrusted relentlessly into her as he felt her walls clenched onto his dick. 

“Nathan,” she moaned out. 

He groaned as he thrusted a few more times before painting her walls white. The ravenette boy led her into another make out session and he felt his dick soften inside her. He slipped out of her and held her head, his grey hues finding her brown hues.

“You do know I love you,” he told her. 

She only nodded and hid her face into the crook of his neck, “Me too.”

The couple stayed in the position for a while before they got up to do their morning regime. They were eating breakfast when Nathan told her of the plans that Jason decided to make up.

“We’re going to the beach this Saturday,” he munched on his cereal and swallowed it, “me, you and Jason.”

“How come Damien isn't invited?” she raised an eyebrow — sipping onto her orange juice. 

“He knows we will only have sex,” he took another spoonful of cereal, “he decided to stay out.”

“So this is common?” she switched eyebrows at his words, “going to the beach and you being fucked by him or picking up people to be fucked or fuck later.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing,” he grimaced at her expression.

“I mean if I was in Damien’s place,” she shrugged, “I would want to spend my time in the water or building sand castles. Maybe even playing beach volleyball — not busy inviting people to have sex with them or having sex with them.”

“I get to see you in a bikini?” he asked.

She threw her head back in mirth as his questioning statement. She wiped the tears from her eyes before looking into his grey ones. 

“I don’t wear bikinis,” she started, “or any type of swimsuit you would be familiar with.”

“What do you wear to the beach then?” the boy frazzled by her words.

“Swimdresses,” she told him — she chose a photo from the time she was at Italy at the beach with her friends, showing her wearing a black halter top with an asymmetrical skirt that was tinted in black and had white patterns printed on it. The same material being a bow pinned centered above the skirt. Black shorts could be seen underneath. 

The asian girl pushed her phone to the boy, showing him what she was talking about. 

“Is cute, covers my body and makes me look good,” she stated — finishing off her juice, “if I’m going to the beach then I’m there to enjoy the water. Not have sex — I’m inviting Damien.”

“Oh come on babe,” Nathan reached out to the girl — tugging her into his chest, “just do this for me.”

The girl pulled away from the boy, narrowing her eyes at him, “We fuck at school — in the classrooms, at our hangout spot and sometimes even in the stalls. We also fuck in your car — that's enough places to be having sex at.”

“Isn't it exciting?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“I ain't getting sand in my vagina,” she threw her hands up and walked away, giving him a disgusted look — rinsing her dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. 

“Wait,” Nathan laughed, “that's what you're afraid of?”

Trung gave the boy a harsh glare, “Shall I remind you again the fact that it took so long to even get all the dirt from my vagina out? Sand is much  _ worse.” _

The boy threw his hand up, “Car sex?”

“If I get to have fun at the beach,” she huffed out then disappeared into the bedroom to take another nap. 

The ravenette boy took out his phone and started to text Jason — finishing off his cereal. 

* * *

_ Nathan _ _   
_ missus said no sex at beach

_ Jason _ _   
_ why?

_ Nathan _ _   
_ she doesn't want sand in her pussy

_ Jason _ _   
_ what 🤣

_ Nathan _ _   
_ yep   
she glared at me when she almost reminded me of when she had to get the dirt out of her pussy

_ Jason _ _   
_ 😬

_ Nathan _ _   
_ 😬

_ Jason _ _   
_ it was your bright idea to have sex on the ground

_ Nathan _ _   
_ 😐

* * *

Nathan crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around her form, feeling her form settle into his chest comfortably. He brushed his hands over her head — seeing the girl become soothed by his actions. 

He opened his phone and started to text the blonde.

* * *

_ Nathan _ _   
_ missus wants you to come to the beach with us 3

_ Damien _ _   
_ oh?

_ Nathan _ _   
_ she forbid sex bc she wants to enjoy the water

_ Damien _ _   
_ see   
she’s reasonable

_ Nathan _ _   
_ 😒

_ Damien _ _   
_ 😎

_ Nathan _ _   
_ 😑

_ Damien _ _   
_ you win some, you lose some 🤭

_ Nathan _ _   
_ 🙃

* * *

The bad boy put his phone on the side table. Feeling the girl stir, he placed his hands on hers, intertwining his fingers. 

Nathan felt protective of her ever since the day he heard rumours of her breaking down. His presence wasn't missed as teachers had a feeling why he decided to miss the rest of the school week off. 

Even with the snooping the boys had done on the asian girl, they came up with nothing. No records of why they moved and her personal details. He didn't want to pester the girl’s parents as he didn't feel like introducing himself as the boyfriend. He ran his fingers through his dark locks, unsure how to approach the topic with the girl. Closest thing the boy had as a female influence was his older cousin who had moved away after she got the chance to. 

All the girls he had ever talked to just wanted him for his money or body and he let that roll over when he was fucking them. He let another frustrated sigh escape his lips. 

He had little to no information on how asian families were like. Whenever the girl talked about her own family, him and the two boys always felt out of touch and he realised the cultural differences between the two. Nathan recalled the conversation when she offhandedly mentioned the fact her parents would sometimes surprise her with a marriage meeting and then get mad at the girl for denying the boy and running off to do her own thing. Maybe that was how the asian girl picked up all those tricks on how to escape and stay hidden. 

The ravenette boy remembered the harsh glares he would be given if asked about her past —  _ especially  _ her ex girlfriend. He had a feeling the topic was a sensitive one for the girl so he decided to stop prying. The boy felt an insistent poking to his cheek and looked down to find the girl awake. 

“What have you been thinking about?” she queried him — her brown eyes swirling with curiosity. 

“Things,” he replied to her — privy to the fact he wanted to know her more but didn't want to overstep his boundaries with her. He had a feeling that the blonde jock knew more than he let on and he was jealous of the fact the asian girl smiled at him and felt more comfortable versus her with himself. 

“Food for thought?” 

He faced her and looked into her brown eyes, “I mean even if I say it — you wouldn't understand.”

She tilted her head to the side, “Is it because it's about  _ me?” _

The bad boy huffed out in tiredness, “How the fuck are you even spot on with everything?”

The asian girl tapped the side of her head with a smug smirk, “I just know things.”

He chuckled at her words and pulled her into a french kiss. His fingers dipping down to play with her folds. The black haired boy marked her neck — a sense of possessiveness swirling in his chest as he saw the hickies that formed all over the girl's skin. 

“You enjoy marking me up,” she stated — her fingers reaching up to play with his dark strands. 

Nathan hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear, “It drives away the losers that can’t handle you.”

He heard the girl let out snorts. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction. 

“What’s so funny?” he questioned the girl’s snickering. 

“Nothing,” she hummed — her fingers pulling his boxers down to free his dick and she wrapped them around his length to stroke it.

She felt his fingers dip into her folds as she continued to jerk the boy off. He continued to finger her until they had enough. 

“Can I try something?” he asked the girl — pressing his fingers, coated in her arousal, into her mouth. 

“Depends what it is,” she mumbled around his fingers. Her fingers coming around to poke at his anus. 

He made a humming sound, “Taken two dicks before?”

“No.”

“Exciting,” he went down to suck on her neck, “I invited Jason over to do the deed.”

“You planned this,” the girl rolled her eyes, “though if I take in two dicks,” she fingered his asshole, “then you have to too — though it will be more exciting if it was two actual dicks filling you up and giving you a creampie.”

“What,” the boy commented at her words — unsure to feel scared or aroused at her suggestion. 

“I’m going to invite Damien,” she hummed and he could see her fingers texting Damien to come over, “he’s always wanted to have sex with you but never acted upon it.”

“Dami-”

The girl interrupted the ravenette boy with a squeeze around his length, “Just because he has rarely experienced sexual attraction doesn't mean he doesn't at  _ all,”  _ she continued to finger the boy, “he told me and I know you have given him a blowjob a few times in the past,” she leaned up to whisper into his ear, “don't deny wanting his thick dick filling you up and making you his bitch. Anyway — Damien looks hot when he’s dominating me.” 

The ravenette boy came into the girl's hand and she shoved her fingers into his mouth — a silent command to suck and taste his own cum. 

The asian girl continued, “I mean Damien has been embarrassed but you really didn't see the hard on he would be sporting whenever he would watch us have sex?”

“What.”

“I mean I had sex with Damien like a few times but I made sure he wanted it,” she hummed as she brought out a large butt plug, coating it in lube and inserted it into the boy’s ass, “he’s always toyed with the idea of having sex with you. Sometimes his dick would get hard when he imagines fucking you in the ass.”

The boy could only stutter out moans as he felt the plug start to vibrate and thrust into him and the girl continued to tell the ravenette boy, “You’re such a good hole for Jason and I,” she gave him a gleeful expression, “what’s wrong with becoming a hole for Damien who’s dick you have sucked off several times in the past.”

She laughed as she left the bed — seeing the flushed expression the bad boy held. She watched as she held onto the bed and started to thrust into the plug, moaning out as it hit his prostate. 

“Try and plan things without my knowledge,” she hummed as she tasted the flavoured lube off her fingers, “you will be hit back ten times. Now be a good boy and take that toy up as I prepare Jason and then Damien to prepare to dick you bad boys down. Maybe prepare you so you can take in Jason’s and Damien’s up your ass and they can fill you up with their cum.”

Trung greeted the brunette at the door as he took off his shoes. He made a questioning noise as he heard masculine moans coming out of the girl’s bedroom. 

“Damien is coming by,” she told him as she went up to kiss the boy on the lips, “Nathan is in the bedroom getting fucked over by a new toy I got.”

“Sneaky girl,” Jason smirked as he heaved the girl up and she wrapped her legs around him, “you prepared for this didn't you?”

The girl shrugged nonchalantly, “You and Damien can double team Nathan instead of you boys double teaming me.”

The brunette threw his head back in laughter and entered the bedroom. Seeing the ravenette boy a whining mess as he was grinding down on the toy and his dick was flailing about. The girl walked over to push the toy out of the boy’s asshole and tugged him to stand up. She threw the brunette a look to lay down on the bed and he did. His shirt and jeans were off, only leaving his boxers pushed down to free his cock. 

“Come ride Jason,” she slapped Nathan’s ass and he listened to her — sliding down on the brunette’s dick and throwing his head back. He started to thrust himself and Jason could watch. 

The girl heard the front door open and she came out to greet the blonde who was busy taking off his shoes. Opening up her arms and kissing him as he returned her hug.

“What’s the big idea?” the blonde laughed. 

“I cucked Nathan over,” she giggled in return — taking his hand and leading him into her bedroom where he saw the two boys fucking. Nathan sliding down onto Jason as he jerked his own dick off and then the girl leaned up towards Damien’s ear, “you and Jason will be double teaming Nathan instead.”

The girl tugged off his shirt and felt his pectoral muscles under her fingers. She went to take his jeans and boxers off — stroking at the blonde’s hardening length. Squirting the lube onto his dick, she rubbed it all over and then pointed to where the ravenette boy was bouncing on top of the brunette. The asian girl climbed onto the bed to shove her fingers into the bad boy’s mouth. The blonde leaned over the ravenette boy’s body and held his waist — rubbing his length all over the boy’s buttcheeks. He prodded at the filled hole and slowly pushed in. 

Nathan let out a huge groan at the other dick driving into his asshole. Jason stopped as he saw the familiar blonde locks.  _ Holy shit,  _ Jason cursed out in his thoughts. 

The girl watched as she continued to lick the lube off her fingers, “You call me a slut Nathan babe but I think you're the slut if you're the one moaning happily at two dicks thrusting into your cute ass.”

“You aren't going to join us?” Jason asked — throwing his head back as he started to thrust in tandem to Damien’s thrusting. 

“Depends how you want me to join you,” she hummed out, “you want to eat me out or?”

The asian girl thought deeply for a moment and like a lightbulb flickering off in her head. She grinned deviously and disappeared to her wardrobe to grab something out. The girl entered the room in a cute maid costume. She had a black blouse with a heart shape cut out. She wore a white apron that had frills on the straps and at the bottom of the apron. She also wore a white peter pan collar and had tulle under the skirt. A head dress with black cat ears sat on top of her head and a tail with a bow and bell could be seen under the girl’s costume. The boys stopped for a moment to examine her appearance.

“Last one to cum gets to have sex with me,” she blew a kiss to the boys,  _ “in this costume — Master.” _

She heard the boys whisper to each other. Soon she heard all three groan out and she watched as Nathan’s ass got creampied as he shot out his own onto Jason’s chest. The girl huffed in delight as she realised what the boys planned out. Nathan licked his own cum off Jason’s chest and Damien pulled out — walking over to the girl and heaving her up.

“You three came at the same time to have a go at me?” she patted against Damien’s pectorals. 

Damien shrugged, “It’s not everyday we get to see our cute girlfriend and in Jason’s case, friends with benefits, dressed up as a maid to do our bidding.”

Nathan got off Jason to kiss the girl — passing his cum over into her mouth. They broke apart and he watched as the girl’s eyes glazed over and her cheeks tinged with pink with arousal. Watching his girlfriend swallow his cum. 

“You had your fun,” his hand snaked under the girl's skirt to find her wearing crotchless panty, “now we get to have our fun with you,” he bit onto the shell of the girl’s ear,  _ “kitten.”  _

The blonde dropped himself on the bed as the brunette moved aside. The black haired girl falling on top of him — he grabbed her wrists and cuffed them to the bed’s posts. 

“What in the-,” the girl surprised at the sudden appearance of the handcuffs, “where the  _ fuck did you get these?” _

“Surprise surprise,” the jock hummed at the girl's stupor. 

The girl choked out a moan as she felt a tongue prod her entrance. Nathan fingered the girl as he ate her out. Damien pulled her into a make out session and soon she found herself filled up by both boys. The girl felt a tap on her head and she looked up to see Jason smiling down on her, his dick poking the girl’s lips.

“A kitten needs its milk,” he remarked and the girl opened up to take in his length. 

He watched her bob down on his dick as the girl took in the punishing thrusts the bad boy and jock were giving her. Tears brimmed her eyes as the playboy continued to thrust into her throat. 

“Ah yes,” Nathan bit onto her exposed shoulder, “got to give the kitten her daily milk.”

Damien hummed in amusement and kissed the girl's tears away. The girl swallowed the cum that flooded down her throat as she felt herself being filled up. She was then moaning out as she felt Nathan ate the girl out. He pulled the girl up to cum swap. She breathed heavily as they pulled apart and collapsed beside the jock.

“Jason,” she called his name, “have you been eating more fruits?”

“Yeah why?” he raised an eyebrow at her question. 

“Tastes sweeter,” she licked her lips, “that’s all.”

The brunette snorted at her observation. The ravenette boy came back to wipe the girl, brunette boy and jock down. 

“Husband material,” the girl remarked — pulling the black haired boy into a hug. 

“Why don't we get hitched?” Nathan joked — dumping the rag on the table, “Damien can be your side piece.”

“What!” the blonde jerked up, “I would be a better husband for her.”

The girl snorted at the bickering two boys and laid down to peer up to the brunette boy. She observed how the sunlight hit his skin and became enamoured with the sight.  _ Just for a moment longer,  _ she thought sadly. 

* * *


	15. Listen to the Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day at the beach

**14:** Listen to the Waves

* * *

The girl sat underneath the shade of the beach umbrella. Her brown eyes taking in the sight of the families spending time together. The groups of friends having fun and splashing in the water. She could see the familiar brown locks of Jason and black locks of Nathan popping up and laughing.

Feeling the sand under her fingers and the hot breeze blowing onto her skin. She was brought back to a memory before she moved to the quiet town. 

_ “Trung,” the red haired girl tugged on the girl’s arm into the water and they both laughed.  _

_ The asian girl popped out of the water and did a little twirl, “The beauty of swim dresses.” _

_ The red haired girl only giggled at her girlfriend's words and followed her onto the sand. They formed a sandcastle together but it was quickly destroyed by a volleyball crashing down. The asian girl sighed and got the ball, standing up to see boys in trunks coming up and smiling at the girls. _

_ “I was hoping you girls wanted to join us to hang out?” a boy with shaggy blonde locks asked the asian girl. _

_ “Sorry,” she passed the ball into the boy’s hands, “my girlfriend — who is definitely my lover — and I will decline your invitation. If you purposely destroyed our sandcastle just to ask us out then find better ways to ask girls out but also hope they are just friends and not dating.” _

_ She waved the boy away and watched the humiliation the boy suffered at the hands of his friends. His friends laughed at the rejection and patted his back in consolation.  _

_ “What was that about?” the red haired girl tilted her head to the side. _

_ The asian girl faced the girl and peered into her green eyes — pulling the girl into her chest and tilting her head up, kissing her on the lips.  _

_ “Nothing.” _

The asian girl broke out of her trance as she heard a familiar voice called out to her. 

“Oi,” Jason stood in front of the girl — blocking the sunlight, “why are you sitting here all sad? I thought you wanted to enjoy the water?”

“Oh,” she remarked, “I mean I don't have to spend all my time in the water.”

The girl felt herself lifted up and suddenly she was out of the shade and thrown into the cool ocean water. She sunk into the water and her head popped out to breathe in the oxygen. 

“WHAT IN THE FUCK!” she cursed out and looked to see grey eyes in delight at the girl’s momentary panic. 

“You were looking all sad,” Nathan shrugged and helped the girl to her feet, “as your boyfriend I got to turn that frown upside down.”

The girl huffed in mirth at his words, shaking her head and letting the water out. She came up to the boy and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

“GET A ROOM!” Jason jokingly screamed at the couple.

The girl flipped the brunette off as she continued to kiss the ravenette boy. The girl splashed in the water and she saw a shadow fall onto her form. She peered over to see the blonde smiling down on her.

“Hey Damien,” she smiled.

“Enjoying your time at the beach?” he asked the girl. 

“Yeah,” she replied, “besides the fact Nathan dumped me into the water out of nowhere.”

He chuckled at her words and the grim expression that passed her face when she mentioned what the ravenette boy did to her, “Seems like a Nathan thing to do.”

“You would be acquainted with it since you're his childhood friend from birth,” the girl remarked.

The jock only made a noise to agree with the girl’s words. It seemed destined when his parents became friends. Maybe it had to do with the fact they were rich and dined together on weekends or something like that. 

“Anyway,” she splashed at the boy lightly, “do you know when we will be going home?”

“No idea,” the boy shook his head, “you may want to ask Jason since he suggested the idea.”

“I mean Nathan wanted to see me in a bikini,” she cackled as she remembered the conversation from a few days earlier. 

She heard the boy laugh at her words, “I can't see you wearing a bikini. I mean you aren't as scandalous as the girls in our school.”

“Yeah….” she cringed at the fact the other two boys wanted to see her in more revealing clothing, “I mean they already see me in lingerie when we have sex and that's just an indoor bikini.”

“Yeah exactly,” Damien snickered at her words, “they will eventually get their minds out of the pipe.”

He watched the girl shake her head in delight and then went back to hitting him with the water. 

The blonde boy smiled at the girl’s action and played along to her game. Splashing water onto her and they did this till the brunette came in — making a huge splash, taking both of them under and they both dove for air and glared at the flirt. 

“Fuck you Jason,” she cursed and swam over to push the boy under the water. 

“Hey!” the brunette yelled.

The girl laughed at his panic and continued to hit his chest. The two continued to splash each other with water as the blonde and ravenette boy reached to the shore and sat together under the beach umbrella. They watched the girl fight the brunette as he quickly reached for her waist and dropped her into the water, the girl reaching out to drag him under with her by his arms. Having enough with his shenanigans, the girl stood in the water as she watched the sun set. 

The sound of people leaving to the shore and packing up their things. The engines filled up the silence and left them alone except for a few stragglers like the group who wanted to continue to play around at the beach. 

Trung felt arms wrap around her waist as she gazed into the sun, “I have something to tell you.”

“Is it your confession of love to me?” she commented and she turned to peer up at hazel eyes staring into hers.

“How did you know?” he raised an eyebrow at her words — his hold tightening around the girl. 

“You have been more clingy the last few days,” she hummed, “you also started bringing me flowers out of the blue.”

“I mean that could mean anything,” he remarked — turning his gaze to focus on the sunset. 

“Yeah and that's like me saying Nathan will stop letting you bang his ass,” she rolled her eyes. 

“So does that mean I’m one of your boy toys?” he pinched her stomach and he felt the girl’s fingers pry his hand away, “one of your side pieces?”

“One of my main dishes,” she replied and turned to take his face into her hands — pulling him into a kiss. 

“Spicy,” he laughed. 

The couple held hands and went back to the spot where they saw the ravenette and blonde boys lounging around, playing on their phones as they conversed with each other. 

“He said it?” Nathan called out — looking up to see the intertwined hands of the couple. 

“Yeah,” she chuckled as she leaned down to kiss Nathan. 

“Finally,” Damien rolled his eyes as he felt the girl pull him into a kiss. 

“This would make a good drama,” she snickered, “the transfer student, the playboy, the jock and the bad boy.”

“Funny,” Jason pulled the girl over to mess up her hair. 

The asian girl batted his hand away and went to get a towel, wrapping around her waist. The group went to pack up their things and go back to Jason’s car. Making idle talk as the girl carried the bags while the boys carried the towels and umbrella. Trung brushed the sand off herself and went to brush the sand off the boys.

“Sand is a bitch to clean in the car,” she huffed the boys’ unanswered question. 

They all got into the car. Nathan sitting in the back with Trung and Damien. The two laughed as they told stories. 

“My last town was crazy because it was full of drama,” she started — she heard Jason snort at her words, “my ‘friends’ were  _ interesting.”  _

“How?” Nathan leaned against her shoulder. 

“I mean one was obsessed with a celebrity,” the girl put up her fingers, “another had serious problems with cheating, another was obsessed with me and kept badgering me to date her after our one night stand together and the last was always angry at the world.”

The ravenette boy leaned his head back and laughed at the girl’s words.

“Crazy people are weird,” he remarked, “there was this one time I fucked this guy at the club I met and then he kept pestering me we were soul mates.” 

The asian girl cringed at his story. Trung looked at the jock, “I hope you don't have crazy stories and just stupid stories of what your team mates did.”

“Only crazy story I have is that the gymnast girl kept pestering me to date her because I’m the captain of the football team,” he grimaced as he recalled his interactions with the girl.

“Poor you,” she patted his back, “good thing I chased her away.”

“Yep,” the blonde pressed a kiss to her temple.

The group continued to talk and occasionally Jason chiming in. When he dropped Damien off, he continued to drive till he parked near the alleyway that hid the car in the darkness. Jason climbed over to the back and pulled the girl into a make out — nipping at her bottom lips and she felt Nathan get underneath her, feeling his clothed erection poking at her ass. She was turned around by the ravenette boy to share a kiss. 

“You let the fact slipped,” she felt Nathan’s hand creep underneath her skirt and slip off her shorts, rubbing over her panty where it covered her crotch, “about us three having car sex,” he dove a finger into her. 

“Watching Nathan fuck you,” Jason nipped at her skin, “got me so hard,” forcing the girl’s hand over his clothed erection. 

The girl snickered, “Is this where you want to double team me?”

“Yes  _ kitten,”  _ Nathan pulled her panty off and stripped the girl out of her dress — sucking onto her nipples and continuing to finger the girl. 

She felt the coldness finger around her asshole and looked down to see Nathan’s fingers coated with lube, she raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of the liquid, “Do you  _ always  _ carry lube around?”

“Yep,” Nathan answered — slipping his finger into her anus, “makes it convenient when I want to fuck or be fucked though I would call it making love when it comes to you,” he kissed her softly. 

The asian girl snorted and found herself throwing her head back and whimpering in pleasure as she found Nathan pushing into her pussy. The head of Jason’s length poking the entrance to her ass. Once the ravenette boy was settled into her, the brunette boy started pushing his dick into her. Jason settled into the girl, letting her get used to his length and soon she felt the boy, she was on top of, started to thrust into her. This prompted the boy on top of her to start to thrust and they started to work into a rhythm. One in, another out. 

Trung clung onto Nathan’s chest, her head hiding in the crook of his neck as she breathed out moans and whimpers. The sounds she made were only heard by the two boys and they continued to thrust into her, slowly becoming rougher until the girl cried out. 

“Nathan,” she whimpered out as she removed her face and looked up into his grey eyes,  _ “more.”  _

The asian girl felt teeth nipping at her neck and a jealous voice grunting out, “Who’s also making you feel good?”

_ “Jason,”  _ she whimpered out and he pulled her into a harsh kiss,  _ “please more.”  _

Nathan could only smirk at the girl’s submissive form and leaned down, “More what?”

“Fuck,” she was given a hard thrust though she couldn't tell who, “ram into me  _ harder.”  _

The boys listened to the girl’s request and started to drill into her relentlessly until the girl cried and found herself being filled up by the two boys.

The throuple breathed heavily and Jason kissed the girl's cheek before getting off and fixing his trunks before getting into the driver’s seat to start the car. The girl tried to put on the shorts and the dress but eventually gave up, finding Nathan’s spare shirt and wearing it instead. She shoved her clothes into the bag. 

“You know,” she remarked offhandedly, “if I get pregnant then it will be impossible to tell who’s the child's father is  _ besides  _ doing a DNA test.”

“Why are you bringing the topic of babies up  _ so _ suddenly?” Jason queried the girl as he turned into the driveway of the apartment complex. 

The girl shrugged, “One of those hypothetical scenarios but except this  _ may  _ happen in real life.”

“Huh interesting,” the brunette commented and parked the car, turning off the engine. 

The three got out of the car and entered the lobby, all greeting the person at the front desk and walking into the elevator, pressing the button  **3** for their floor. The group made a small trek from the elevator to the front door. 

The girl walked into the apartment as soon as she unlocked the door. Dropping the wet clothes and towels into the laundry hamper and packing away things. She took a quick shower and watched as Nathan appeared behind her as she was blow drying her hair, combing his fingers through her black and blonde locks. 

“Are you heading to bed early?” he asked her — giving her a gentle kiss to her temple. 

“Yep,” she put the dryer away and brushed her teeth. Spitting out the foam and washing out her mouth and face. Once dried — she greeted the boys a good night before settling into her bed. 

The ravenette boy cooked something quick and came to sit on the couch by the brunette boy who was watching something on the television screen. 

“Why do you think she mentioned babies?” Jason piped up — his eyes never leaving the screen. 

“I think the fact we always cum inside her now and even if she is on the contraceptive implant,” the grey eyed boy shrugged as he took another ate another spoonful of his rice and bacon, “it's probably her inside head voice talking out loud as she’s scared we may abandon her.”

“Wh-”

A loud scream broke through the place. The two boys shot up — Nathan leaving his bowl on the table — to crash into the bedroom where they saw the girl struggling about. 

“HELP!” the girl yelled,  _ “ _ **_HELP!”_ **

Nathan wrapped his arms around her as he ripped away the quilt and patted her head, kissing her face. 

“Is okay,” he shook the girl gently, “you’re safe.”

Trung opened her brown eyes to see grey ones she’s become so familiar with peering into hers. The girl rubbed her tears away and groaned. 

“Fuck,” she grunted out and pulled away from his embrace and the bed to go to the kitchen. 

“Does this happen often?” Jason leaned against the side table. 

Nathan nodded, “Been happening ever since the Monday she got sent home.”

“Hm,” the brunette hummed and peeked out of the room and saw the girl leaning against the kitchen counter, in deep thought as she was drinking her water. 

Nathan picked up the quilt and folded it onto the bed. He sighed as he leaned against the wall. 

“She’s not going to talk about her problems,” the brunette boy remarked, “or even her past outside of school.”

“Even if we are all dating her,” Nathan started to say, “she still has her heart closed up. She’s still in treading lightly with us even if she is letting us date her.”

“The fact that you are saying smart things when it comes to mentality and emotions says a lot,” Jason chuckled, “and to think you're the same whore who will want to stick it in any hole or let anything stick into his ass.”

Nathan shrugged, “Most of the people in this town suck so best next thing is sex. She’s new and was an anomaly until we started fucking her and then are now dating her and somehow, she can keep up with all of our crazy demands and wants.”

The girl walked into the bedroom, her eyes tired but she shook it off and went off. Seeing what the girl was about to do, Nathan ran out and grabbed the girl’s arm. Cupping her face and looking into her forlorn brown hues.

“Stop trying to keep yourself awake,” he told her, “if you wanted me to sleep with you then just say so.”

“I didn't want to bother you,” she looked away, “is fine.”

She felt him touch his forehead with hers, forcing her to look into his grey eyes. He let a frustrated sigh escape his lips hearing upon what the girl told him. 

“I love you and I’m here for you. I chose to live with you. I’m here to protect you for how long as you will let me,” he sighed again and then kissed her on the lips as he pulled her into his chest, “I will finish eating and prepare to go sleep with you.”

He felt the girl nod and he pulled away to finish off his meal. Jason came out to sit on the couch besides him and started to watch the television screen. 

“Should I go home?” he asked out of the blue, “I feel like I’m invading into your guys’ space.”

“Nah,” Nathan shook his head and rinsed his bowl and spoon, putting them in the dishwasher, “though if you intend to sleep over then I suggest you get another toothbrush under the sink.”

The ravenette boy disappeared into the bathroom to prepare for bed. The hazel eyed boy shook his head and continued to watch TV though eventually he found his eyelids threatening to close. He turned it off and went to brush his teeth and wash his face. 

When he entered the bedroom, he found Nathan up against the wall as the asian girl slept peacefully in his arms, her back to his chest. Laughing, he closed the door gently and climbed into bed. The girl snuggled into the brunette boy’s chest as she continued to sleep happily. Jason soon found himself closing his eyes and falling into a slumber following the other two. 

* * *


	16. Sinking Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trung has deep provoking thoughts regarding her episodes

**15:** Sinking Feeling

* * *

_ The girl watched as hands appeared into the water and wrapped their fingers around her neck, choking her out.  _

_ Her brown eyes slowly lost sight of the clear blue sight and found her eyes closing as the water slowly filled her up, pulling her further down into the abyss.  _

_ “This is where you belong,” a voice spoke hoarsely into her ear, “down here with your beloved wife.” _

Trung woke up with a sudden fright. She clutched onto her chest as she felt sweat dripping down her armpits and forehead. She felt the two boys stir and she breathed in, watching them but they didn't awaken. The girl slowly got out of the bed and walked out to the balcony as she gazed at the night sky. 

“You know,” she started to whisper out to the void, “I miss you a lot and even though it had been almost a year since your incident,” she breathed heavily, “it still hurts to think about because of the plans we made together.”

The girl didn't realise she was sobbing quietly. She covered her face as she cried into her hands, hoping the sound would be muffled out by her hands and the door. Happy smiling face appeared in the asian girl’s mind. Green eyes that shined in the sunlight and moonlight and the way her skin glinted and made her look ethereal as she stayed in the garden and drew all the flowers Trung’s mother had accumulated. All growing happily and taken care of well. Her hands would be in charcoal as she sat there busy sketching the next best thing that caught her eye. How her fiery red hair didn't match the girl’s worrisome as she took care of the asian girl’s scratches and cuts, gently dabbing antiseptic and placing bandages on them. Fights the asian girl got into as people would constantly pester her girlfriend to leave them and date them. How people would say romance between two girls wasn't real and they both needed a good dick to put them in their place. The asian girl spat in the bucket in anger. 

All she had known was anger and rejection her whole life. Any happiness she somehow got was ripped away from her grasp too soon. The girl slid down against the fence and chuckled solemnly at the bittersweet memories. Maybe it was the fact she was out of the norm for people to handle so they tried forcing her into a box. The asian quiet girl who could do maths well and only brought home made lunch which always contained rice. She didn't meet people’s expectations and somehow they got angry thanks to that. 

Even if she did get into a straight relationship it was always polyamorous and she remembered the remarks she got how she was stealing all thr boys away from them and being selfish. 

_ Maybe it’s better to end this soon before anyone gets injured,  _ she thought forlornly as she scrolled through her phone of photos of times when the asian girl was at her happiest moment. The girl stood up and leaned her arm onto the banister and hummed herself a song she used to serenade to her beloved. 

The ravenette boy woke up to the sound of soft humming. His grey eyes quickly darted around the room when he felt an empty presence next to his chest.  _ Ah, must be Trung humming then,  _ the boy thought and quickly got out of the bed, knowing he wouldn't wake up the slumbering blonde — following after the humming drifting through the dark space. 

He found the asian girl leaning against the fence and under the moonlight. The way she looked ethereal as she hummed mindlessly into the night sky. Knowing the town was asleep besides those with a night shift or functioned in the dark like the night owls. The ravenette boy opened the door and walked out, sliding the door closed and wrapping his arms around the girl’s solemn form. 

_ “I can’t fall in love without you,”  _ he heard the girl sing as she peered up to the moon hanging in the dark sky, “Oh.”

Trung turned around to see who hugged her form and found Nathan’s face staring at the sky. 

“What’s gotten you up at this time of the night?” he queried her — gazing at the stars twinkling at them. 

“Things,” she hummed out. 

“Oh?” he leaned down to kiss her hair, “what kind of things?”

“Thoughts that consume you,” she continued to be vague though the boy knew this was as close to an answer he would get before she would close herself again. 

The boy let out a sigh and rested his chin on top of the girl's head. They both gazed at the night sky, letting the silence consume them. 

“Want your mind taken off?” Nathan abruptly asked — breaking the silence. 

“Hm,” the girl thought for a moment, “if this is about sex then no. If it’s about talking about random things then yes or even watching TV together.”

“Ah,” he hugged the girl tighter, “in those kinds of moods again?”

The girl affirmed his words. The couple got into the living room and settled on the couch, turning on the TV and lowering the volume to not wake up the sleeping jock who was busy slumbering in the bedroom. 

“Tell me why you brought up the idea of children when we went to the beach?” Nathan hummed as he leaned his head against her shoulder. 

The girl paused as she stared at the screen but the ravenette boy could see the indecisive clear on her face. The TV screen reflected on the girl’s skin and her brown hues glinted in the light. Trung sighed and leaned back against his chest before going on to explain. 

“I used to be pregnant,” she started off and saw the boy’s surprised expression, “I aborted the baby because I knew my parents would want me to marry whoever got me pregnant.”

“What,” he turned the girl around to face him and cupped her face in his hands, peering down into her eyes. 

“It’s in the past,” she continued, “I was reckless and didn't use protection and allowed guys to just cum inside me not caring for the consequences. Though at times having children has crossed my mind, I used to look after orphans before we moved to the last town where we moved again thanks to my dad’s promotion.”

“You would have been a great mother.”

“Children are nice but I prefer them when I’m ready financially,” she told the boy, “though it’s not a desire of mine. I just enjoyed taking care of the orphans when I had the free time.”

“Hm,” the ravenette boy hummed, “we could adopt a puppy or something.”

The girl laughed as she continued watching the TV, “and have Jason scare the poor pup because he’s jealous over us being dog parents?”

She heard him snicker at the thought and the couple imagined the situations they would be into if they did adopt a dog together. 

“It’s fine,” he hummed quietly against the girl’s ear, “the pup would be loved by us both and Damien. Jason can continue being an idiot in the corner.”

“Now you see why I enjoy teasing him,” she snorted out, “when you mentioned that you mean if all of us are living under one roof?”

“Not  _ if  _ more of  _ when,”  _ he squeezed her stomach. 

The girl paused in her answer. Thinking over his words. The thought of them living under together without any judgement from their parents. The girl shook the thoughts away, there was University to think about and she knew she would be sent off to pursue a psychiatrist course and she understood the difficulties of the course and the job once she graduated. Only if she could find a way to get out of the mould her parents have been forcing her into. The fact they let her have her own place was suspicious enough to the asian girl. Maybe it was the traditional values they carried and expected out of the girl. Even if her family was well off, she wasn't free from the comparisons they made to her to other children. Her quitting gymnastics and dancing was a slap to their face to her parents. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed in frustration. 

The ravenette boy poked the girl’s cheeks, “What’s got you up all sighing out in despair?”

“Family shit,” she muttered out — brushing off his fingers from her cheeks. 

He made a noise at her words. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked her, raising an eyebrow at the girl. 

Trung made an indignant noise at his question. The boy lifted his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm and backed off.  _ Ah, a sore topic,  _ he thought as he watched the screen,  _ maybe it’s better to not ask at all until she’s willing to tell me.  _ He propped his chin on her head. 

The couple continued to watch TV into the morning light where the blonde jock woke up and found them sitting together, bags under their eyes as they watched the morning cartoons and the couple huddled on the couch. 

“Oh?” Damien asked, “have you two been up all night watching TV?”

“Something like that,” Trung answered — covering her mouth to stifle a yawn. 

“I need some shut eye,” Nathan tiredly remarked and got off the couch to head into the bedroom. 

Damien sat by the girl and pulled her into his side, “You only do this if some thoughts keep you up at night.”

“I woke up from a bad dream,” she started, “decided to just reminisce about the past until Nathan found me singing quietly. We moved to the living room to have some pillowtalk.”

“Oh,” the blonde commented, “well do you need breakfast?”

“Sure,” the girl hummed. 

She heard the boy go off to the kitchen to cook something and he came back with pancakes with strawberries on top and honey drizzled all over. Trung happily took it and thanked the boy, digging into her breakfast. 

“What was keeping you up all night?” Damien asked her — gulping down his pancakes. 

“My ex girlfriend,” the girl answered — swallowing her own forkful of pancakes. 

“What about her that woke you up?”

“The guilt,” she paused and she finished off her breakfast — getting up to dump the plates and fork in the sink, “just not being able to do anything when she was being injured.”

The girl looked down, feeling the cold water drench her hands. Her mind flashing back to the cold night and her body shaking with fear and chills as she heard the sounds and the feelings of her fingers dialling the number to the police. She was broken out of her trance as she felt the water stopped running and hands on her shoulder gently guiding her back to the couch. 

“You are not okay,” Damien told the girl as he cupped her face to look into her eyes. 

“I’m not,” she agreed, “but I also don't need my parents knowing all this shit and putting me into a mental asylum.”

“I thought those stopped running years ago?” Damien raised an eyebrow at her exclamation. 

“My parents have a way to find things and  _ connections,” _ the girl shuddered. 

“Hm,” the boy thought out, “how about we go somewhere for a change?”

“Where?” she tilted her head to the side and gave him a curious look. 

Damien gave her a smile and pushed her into the bedroom to get changed. Once she was done and sat on the couch, she watched as Damien went to wake the ravenette boy up.

The three got into his car and Damien sat in the front, whispering something into Nathan’s ear and the boy nodding to his words as he drove down a path and soon stopped in front of a place. The blonde dragged the girl out and entered the building with the ravenette boy following them close behind. 

The throuple found themselves in a café that had cats rubbing themselves all over the girl’s legs. Mewing could be heard all over the place as cats jumped up to platforms and played with the string toys being thrown about. 

“A cat café?” the girl raised an eyebrow at the blonde’s excited expression. 

“Yep,” he remarked, popping the p, “is chilling and helps people relax as they spend time with the cute cats lounging about and wandering all over the place.”

Nathan rubbed his eyes. Being abruptly woken up by the jock to take the girl to a place they both knew she would love. The two watched as the girl knelt down to grab a string toy and flailed it about, trying to capture a grey cat’s attention and once she did, she threw it from left to right as the cat tried to catch the toy. 

The girl soon found herself smiling as she patted the cats’ head gently and played with them with the toys provided in the nearby box. She didn't notice the pictures being taken of her as she played with the many cats in the café.

* * *

**the witch, the prince charming, the demon and the idiot**

_ Damien _ _   
_ **photo sent**

_ Jason _ _   
_ wow i cant believe you are all at the cafe and didnt invite me   
where’s my invite to the date?

_ Nathan _ _   
_ you snooze you lose

_ Damien _ _   
_ at least appreciate how cute our gf looks with the cats   
😒

_ Jason _ _   
_ she looks v cute   
happy?

_ Nathan _ _   
_ ur fault for having plans ☺️

_ Damien _ _   
_ 🤣🤣🤣

_ Jason _ _   
_ ugh blame my parents   
😑

_ Nathan _ _   
_ ☺️

_ Damien _ _   
_ what nathan said “you snooze you lose”   
☺️

* * *

The two boys snickered at the texts Jason sent to them. The throuple spent the day at the cat café till they had to leave. Entering the apartment, the girl collapsed on the couch and hummed happily. 

“That was a fun day,” she announced to the two boys. 

The blonde kissed her on the temple, “As long as you’re happy then I’m happy.” 

“Same here,” Nathan dragged her into a kiss. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Trung asked the boys — getting off the couch and finding an apron. 

“French toasts,” the ravenette boy quickly replied.

“Ugh,” the girl made a face at the boy, “that's only reserved for after sex.”

“Then we should have sex right now to have them,” he cheekily grinned at his girlfriend. 

The girl gave him a deadpan expression, “Damien what about you?”

“We could always order out pizza,” he quipped as he took out his phone and looked at delivery food apps — scrounging around for options. 

The girl threw the apron on the hook as she shrugged her shoulders, “Less work for me.”

“Pizza is a good option,” Nathan leaned back as Trung got in front of him and made herself comfortable in his lap. 

“Pizza is decided,” Damien commented as he placed the orders in, “pizza is coming in about 30 minutes.”

“Too bad Jason misses out,” the girl snickered as she watched a murder mystery documentary. 

The two boys laughed at her words and lounged around the couch as they watched what the girl put on. 

* * *


	17. An Insight in her Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to see the parents goes wrong as usual

**16:** An Insight in her Past

* * *

Trung looked up at her parent’s estate. Sighing, she walked into the house and was immediately greeted by her parents hugging her. Their touch felt cold to her and maybe that was the girl’s inner thoughts just eating at her or maybe it was her gut feeling telling her something. The girl dismissed the weird signs and greeted her parents. 

“Hello Mum,” she greeted her mother and then she turned to her father, “hello Dad.”

“We wanted to have a talk with you,” her mother started as she led the girl to the living room and sat her on the couch.

“Is it about marrying me off to a desired son-in-law?” Trung bitterly stated and glared at her mum.

“No,” her father cut her off before they could delve into an argument. 

“We wanted to say sorry,” he started and was given an unbelieving look by his daughter, “we made you go through a lot of pain even though we had the best interest for you in our hearts.”

“You called me a disgrace when I said I wanted to quit gymnastics and dancing,” the girl threw her hands up nonchalantly. 

_ The asian girl massaged her legs as she dropped her bag onto the rug. She held in a breath as she prepared to give her parents a talk on how she wanted to quit the sports to pursue something she wanted.  _

_ “Trung?” her mother called out to her, “did you get back from gymnastics class?” _

_ “Yes,” she answered. Trung entered the living room where she saw her mother concentrating on a felt work and her father watching the news on the TV screen.  _

_ “I want to quit gymnastics,” the girl said abruptly — breaking her parents out of what they were working and looking towards her.  _

_ “You have a future in gymnastics,” her mother cried out, “you will be a disgrace to us if you quit now.” _

_ The girl made a thin line with her lips, “I quit and talked to the coach.” _

_ “No,” her mother started, “you will not quit.” _

_ The girl laughed at her mother's words, “You only want me to do gymnastics because of the fact I’m making up the other daughter and sister we all lost.” _

_ The asian girl walked out of the house in fury, ignoring the shouts of her names by her parents.  _

“We didn’t realise that,” her mother massaged her face.

“You were right on us forcing you to be something to make up for the older sister you had lost and daughter we had lost,” her father said solemnly. 

“She wouldn't have wanted you guys to be forcing your baby daughter to be a copy of her only because she disappeared,” Trung said angrily. 

“We realised that,” her father spoke. 

“Hm,” the girl stared at her father’s face then her mother’s face and examined their features to try and find something. 

The girl crossed her arms as she waited for her parents to confess this whole thing was a joke but she saw the sincerity in their eyes. Trung scoffed and even though she knew they were serious, she didn't have the heart to acknowledge their words like they hoped she would. The loss of her older sister hit the whole family hard but it hit her parents the hardest because she was their pride and joy. Trung remembered being in the shadow of her older sister and everything she did was looked down upon. Though she admired her sister’s skills when it came to gymnastics and dancing and that was why she took it up, to follow after her sister who she looked up to. Trung bit her lip and sighed and picked up the food off the kitchen counter before facing her parents.

She opened the door, “I hope you all realised that and worked on it and continue to do so. Just because we had this talk doesn't mean all is forgiven.”

Trung left her parents house and made a walk down the pavement as bittersweet memories rolled through her mind like a movie. The short trip she took to her parent's home made her angry with that talk, maybe even bitter and that was why she kept her parents at arm’s length. Maybe it was the death of her girlfriend that her parents realised it wasn't all about them.  _ Maybe they realised the truth on how I’m like this,  _ she thought distastefully,  _ the death of one affects us differently but the fact I had to suffer through two deaths of people who I was close with.  _ The girl shook her head in despair as she continued walking down the pavement and back to her place. 

Jason peered to see the familiar form of his girlfriend walking down the pavement. He could see the despair in her eyes. He slowed his car down, eventually stopping besides her and rolling down the window, poking his head out. 

“Trung you okay?” Jason asked.

She shook her head and got into his car, “My parents made me angry and sad.”

“Ah,” he quipped. 

Trung looked outside the window and saw the familiar streets speeding by. Soon they found themselves in the familiar darkness of the parking lot of the apartment complex and got out. The brunette followed behind her, whistling a tune. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” he awkwardly asked as she pressed the button to the elevator to their floor. 

“Nah,” she shook her head, “I just need to sort through things and have a better grasp.”

“I see,” he walked over to her and held her hand, “let me hold your hand then.”

She snorted at his words, “You have an awkward way to show affection.”

Jason shrugged his shoulders and only agreed to her words. They entered the apartment where they found the two boys playing chess with each other on the dining table, they both looked up to see the couple holding hands. 

“How was your trip to your parent's?” Damien queried. 

“Terrible,” Trung huffed out as she let go of Jason’s hand, “I picked up food from them though.”

Trung went to put the boxed foods on the kitchen counter and went to sit on the couch and turn on the TV. Skipping over channels till she found something she liked. 

The two boys paused their match and looked over to their girlfriend watching a comedy series. They both sensed something was amiss when they saw Jason holding her hand. They knew the brunette only did it to comfort the person. The ravenette boy went over to sit next to the girl and observed her expression. 

“How did you guys end up playing chess?” the brunette questioned.

“Ah,” Damien started leaning back in his chair, “we were arguing and then it ended up being who’s better at who at various things and now here we are with chess.”

He heard the girl snort at his words, “What have you guys done so far?”

“Exercise like push ups, pull ups, lunges and then we moved over to see who could last the longest when it comes to cumming and then we moved over to who can cook the best but we needed you to test our food out,” the blonde told the asian girl and brunette. 

“Is there cum stains on my  _ bed?”  _ she turned over to raise an eyebrow at both the blonde and ravenette boys. 

“No,” Nathan shook his head and chuckled, leaning over to kiss the girl, “we did it in the shower.”

“Okay,” she went back to watching the show, “that's better than I expected but I’m assuming Damien was the one who suggested doing it in the shower for easier clean up.”

“Yeah,” she heard the football captain laugh at her words. 

“Anyway,” the bad boy turned his girlfriend’s face to look at him, “what’s gotten you up so mad that there's wrinkles in your forehead?”

“My parents wanted to apologise for the shit they put me through,” she answered, “it’s bullshit.” 

“I mean we don't know what you've been through,” Jason stated as he joined the two on the couch. 

“Long story short I used to have an older sister and we lost her to an accident,” the asian girl started to explain, “I did gymnastics and dancing because I wanted to be like my sister but after her passing away, my parents saw me as a substitute for her and kept forcing me to do stuff and I started to run away at times and get into shady shit.” 

“Jesus,” Damien remarked as he sat on the loveseat, “that must have been tough.”

“Yeah,” she hummed out, “they wanted me to pursue gymnastics professionally and when I didn't that was when they started the marriage interviews so I could own up my ‘mistakes’,” the girl quoted her parents, “and make them proud again.”

“Oh,” Nathan furrowed his eyebrows at her words.

“It’s fine,” the girl shrugged, “my family dynamic is very different from all of you guys. We always have the oldest must be respected and I respect my parents for the stuff they went through to provide for my sister and I but after her loss,” the girl paused before continuing, “it just  _ fell apart.” _

“You been through a lot,” the ravenette boy quipped, “loss of your girlfriend, loss of your baby and now loss of your older sister?”

“Wait,” Jason stared at the girl incredulously, “you were  _ pregnant?” _

“Yeah,” she huffed out, “I had an abortion when I was sixteen before I met my ex girlfriend.” 

“Is that why you're so insistent of protection?” the brunette asked her. 

“Yes,” she stared at the boy,  _ “of course.  _ Besides my parents finding out and forcing me to marry the guy who got me pregnant.”

“Ah,” the flirt leaned back, “that makes more sense on getting an abortion.”

“My parents,” she looked up to the ceiling, “my relationship with them is considered difficult in the asian community.”

“The asian community sounds difficult in general,” Nathan remarked — deciding to watch the show played on the screen. 

The girl snorted at his comment, “Tell me about it.” 

The group watched the show playing but her words played through the boys’ minds. A little bit of her talking about her family showed how dark her past really was. They never anticipated this from the girl but maybe it was the girl not asking for it but always being thrown in from left to right. 

The girl sighed as she saw the clear expressions on all her boyfriends’ faces. She had an inkling what they were thinking and considering all the information she revealed, she knew it hit Jason hard as he barely knew her compared to the other two boys who she always had these talks with and revealed bits and pieces of her past to them. 

“If you guys just,” the girl paused and changed her wording, “well what I’m trying to say is even if we both come from rich families. The cultural difference sets us apart and my family tries to bring their country into here which gets aggravating sometimes because they think they can just change anything to fit their liking,” the girl let out a breath of air, “it’s very common especially when you have no sense of familiarity in a new location even if I was born here, I moved from place to place so always not being familiar with the place and people has become the norm to me.” 

Trung shook her head and got off when she heard her phone ring. Seeing the contact details, the girl sighed and chose to answer as she went out to the balcony for some privacy. The boys had a clear view of the girl pacing back and forth and her throwing her free hand in anger in the air as she aggressively told whoever on the phone some tasteful words. 

“You think she’s talking with her parents?” the brunette asked as he watched his girlfriend continue to be aggressive. 

“Honestly,” Damien leaned back as his blue eyes followed the girl, “she always gets this angry whenever her parents call.”

“Or,” the ravenette boy chimed in, “very quiet like she's scared people may pry into her business.”

The blonde nodded to what the bad boy said, whenever the asian girl muttered along the lines of her parents calling her in and she had to take the call, they always saw her be quiet or be angry. There was no inbetween, no calmness or happiness whenever she spoke to them. They could tell if her parents visited her in person in her apartment, they had a feeling a storm would take over. The blonde and ravenette boys were glad that her parents never bothered to visit their daughter or else they would have questioning judgemental glances and their relationship will be queried — it was already hard enough trying to hide the fact that the childhood friends were dating the same girl from their own parents. 

“Our parents would never accept the fact that we are all dating the same girl,” Jason piped up — his eyes back on the TV screen. 

“My parents wouldn't care,” the grey eyed boy shrugged, “they don't care about anything besides money.”

“Hm,” the jock thought for a moment, “I don't think my parents will say anything since my relatives are weird in their own right,” he gave a nonchalant shrug, “so finding out their son is in a polyamorous relationship isn't really weird. I’m sure my parents have pursued their own set of polyamorous relationships in the past but just in secrecy, I sometimes hear my parents converse about it.”

“Oh — interesting,” even though the brunette said those words, his expression spoke more volume as he gaped at the blonde’s words. 

“From her words,” Nathan stroked his chin in deep thought, “they sound conservative and traditional which would be a hard obstacle to come over when it comes to Trung.”

“True,” the blonde copied the ravenette boy’s thinking pose, “maybe it's just better to keep it zipped up.”

“Yeah,” Jason leaned back, “keep it quiet until we move out to the city for university.”

The black haired girl came back all tired out, dumping her phone on the coffee table and sitting between the brunette and ravenette boys. She huddled against Nathan’s side and tucked her head into the side of his body. The boy could feel her breaths coming in short huffs, an attempt to keep her anger in. He patted her head to relieve her and hoped he could dispel some of the anger out of her. 

“Ugh,” she groaned out, “they said the stupidest things.”

“Like?” Nathan raised his eyebrow at her words. 

“Trying to decide my future and all that fucking bullshit,” she huffed out moodily. 

“You want angry sex?” Nathan asked — his fingers creepy low to her waistband of her denim shorts. 

“Ugh,” the girl groaned out and popped her head out to look at the boy,  _ “yes.” _

The ravenette boy lifted the girl up in his arms and brought her to the bedroom. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged as they went to watch whatever was playing on the screen of the TV. 

* * *


	18. Thoughts about the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk about their futures after high school

**17:** Thoughts about the Future

* * *

The girl looked over the articles on her phone. Heaving out a sigh as she drank out of the beer can. She rubbed her hand in frustration as she thought about her plans in the future. The asian girl had a rough idea but the part was getting out without them finding out and maybe searching for her. Break ups were easy, the girl had done it loads of times in the past but breaking up boys who had power and money was something she didn't think much about till now. 

The school year was coming close to an end as after their break, their last two months would be the end till their graduation. She didn't give much thought about it as she lived her life and had fun with her relationship with the three boys. The girl pressed her lips together into a thin line as she pressed links and read on. Maybe if she focused on her passion then maybe she had a better chance but the issue was finding a place. 

Trung leaned against the couch and threw her head back, groaning out in frustration. 

“Fuck,” she remarked as she ran her fingers through her hair, “how am I supposed to decide?”

She continued to look at articles and links and then saw it. The only problem was moving away quietly so she could do her studies as well as train to become a bartender. She remembered when they had an unsure expression when they found out she wanted to be a psychiatrist (even if it was only to please them). It was the closest thing to being a doctor or business woman, she didn't want to take over the company her parents had started. 

The girl was still unsure on becoming a psychiatrist but if things went well then she could quietly move away and cut off contact with them. She just  _ hoped  _ her plan would be successful, breaking away from the mould they tried forcing her into. 

The girl didn't hear the ravenette boy enter the apartment, too focused on trying to find a way to move out quietly and apply to the university. 

“Hey babe,” Nathan greeted, dropping the bags of groceries onto the floor of the kitchen. 

“Hi,” she mumbled out and quickly closed the pages she was on, “you’re home earlier than I expected.”

“Yep, wanted to cook something tonight,” he raised chicken breasts high enough where the girl could see from her seat, “it’s been awhile since I cooked.”

“Well,” Trung smiled and got up, walking over to hug her boyfriend, “can’t wait. Your cooking is  _ always  _ amazing.”

“You flatter me,” he kissed her forehead. 

The cooking he always made, the girl could see him smiling as he cooked. It brought a domestic vibe to the room, especially when the two boys stayed over and they all had to sleep in the guest room since it's big enough for the group. She shook her head.  _ It’s a mission to break their hearts,  _ she thought sorrowfully,  _ my own will be broken but it's for the best even if it did start out as people wanting me to break their hearts.  _

The short girl felt her forehead being flicked and she looked up to see Nathan’s face. He squished her cheeks and stated, “You got that thinking face on,” he pulled her cheeks, “the one where you have deep thoughts or thinking  _ hard  _ on something.”

“It’s nothing much,” she swatted his hands away from her cheeks, “just the future that's all.”

“Ah,” he opened his mouth and let out a noise, “don’t overthink it,” he pushed gently at her forehead, “take the easiest route or else you will overload your brain.”

“Easy for you to say,” she huffed out and pressed her lips in a thin line, “you know what you want to do and despite your relationship with your parents, you're doing what you can to get out and pursue your dreams.”

Nathan cupped her cheeks and brought her gaze up to his, “My parents don't care and even if they did, they probably would have wanted me to stay back and continue their business. I’m just fortunate they don't give a rat’s ass about me.”

“Look,” Trung sighed, “you know my parents and I just need to be away but I’m also bitter because of the fact I've been living in my dead older sister’s shadow.”

With those words being spoken, the asian girl walked off to her bedroom leaving the ravenette boy behind. Nathan let out a huge sigh and ran his fingers through his ears as he thought over the words his girlfriend said to him. The cultural difference between her and the boys was what separated them. He sometimes regretted not talking to people more instead of having sex with them, his best chance was with Damien but even then he was tight lipped about their girlfriend. 

Those thoughts swirled in his mind and he gave a gruntled response as he took out his phone, calling the boys to come over. He would usually ask Trung to help but she seemed to be in a bad mood so Damien was better off and Jason always tagged along and sat back and watched them or the TV or played games on her console. It was a dynamic relationship that he realised as he thought over how each of them acted around her. He shook his head in amusement and got back to putting the groceries away. 

Nathan heard the door open and the loud voice of Jason echoing throughout the apartment. 

“Hm,” Damien came into the kitchen, “what are you trying to cook?”

“Stir fry chicken and vegetables with rice,” the ravenette boy answered. 

“Trung loves that,” the blonde peered around the kitchen, “though why isn't she with you?”

“We had a talk about the future and she seemed frustrated by the end so she went off to the bedroom.”

“Ah,” Damien commented and went to chop up the vegetables while Nathan cut up the chicken breasts. 

The kitchen was silent as the two boys continued to prepare the dish. The brunette was busy playing a game his girlfriend had introduced him to whenever his attention wasn't needed, he was found playing the game (even if it was a horror game and screamed every time he was chased or a jumpscare happened). 

Trung found herself waking up to soft sounds in the dining room. She got out of bed and walked over to where the sound was, rubbing her eyes and brushing her hair down with her fingers. The short girl spied the blonde and brunette sitting at the dining table. She smelled the aroma of Nathan’s famous stir fry chicken and vegetables served with rice. The boys heard the girl’s footsteps and Damien turned around to see her letting out a small yawn and pulling out a chair, plopping herself besides him. 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” he joked as he gave her her serving.

“It’s not even morning,” she groaned and she took the chopsticks and dished out her portion of the stir fry onto her bowl. 

The boys laughed at her words and the group all ate in comfortable silence though they could feel the tense feeling from the girl as she ate quietly, choosing to stare anywhere besides them three. During dinner time, the girl didn’t know how to feel about the whole situation which she got entangled in. 

Trung thought it would be the same old business like her previous ones and she realised she was proven wrong as she spent more time with the boys and got to know them. She didn’t know how the rumours popped up but she had a gut feeling with them all. The asian girl knew Nathan had a knack of not staying around long as the people in the town only wanted him for great sex. Jason on the other hand was still dealing with his ex turned best friend’s sudden disappearance, she could tell by the way he would talk about her and whenever she was over, he would gaze over at the guitar hanging above his bed. Damien on the other hand was always under peer pressure and he didn’t see the point of not trying someone out but he soon realised he was in the same boat as Nathan when it came to people wanting him for things, usually a good reputation in the school and maybe his parents didn’t like each other at first but soon fell in love and he hoped to recreate that with himself. The blonde realised that was impossible thanks to how the three boys were talked about and surrounded whenever they were alone.

The sudden appearance of the asian girl brought a fresh new feeling and soon rumours surrounded her as she was alone and always kept to herself. Rumours that she was escaping from something or she slept with the principal to get her place. Some rumours proved to be true as she had shown to be great in sex. The rumour of her being a silvertongue which had gained her infamy during the school as she was seen disappearing off with people. The business she discreetly ran. Trung realised that this whole thing will bite her back though the only thing holding her back was her being unsure on how to break the news to them.

The news of dumping all of them. She was never a public person compared to the other three boys which was why rumours always surrounded her. Maybe after the death of her sister, she didn’t like the spotlight on her as she was seen as the replacement of her older sister. The tragic tale of the ugly duckling that lived in the shadow of their beautiful swan sister. 

“Trung.”

Trung looked up to who called her name, the voice breaking out of her thinking process as she quietly ate her dinner. Looking at their faces, she could feel the guilt when she would dump them. Maybe she was lying to herself that it was better this way. Maybe it was the fact she felt she had unfinished business lurking in the depths of her mind. The sudden uproot from her home thanks to her father’s promotion to a boss of the company.

She just hoped she could escape it all when she got into a university. All she wanted to do in Farenwell was live a quiet life and live out her ex girlfriend’s unfulfilled dreams. It was still heartbreaking to think about it and even thinking about her sister made her feel something, even if it had been years since her death. 

Her parents just thought moving her to new places would get her mind off things and solve all her problems as she made new friends and assimilated into the location until they had to move again. Now that her father had taken over the company, she wondered if they would stop the moving to new locations or if it would be something they will continue. Would she stay here while her parents go from place to place to expand the business?

Trung was nearly a legal adult by law but she knew how her parents were but her becoming legal also made things easier for the girl herself. She had experienced the depths of things and knew how hard it can be. Did her parents feel obligated to take care of her now that her older sister was out of the picture? The asian girl never felt wanted by them, how they shrug off her success and never put pressure on her. Sometimes she felt jealous of her but her sister was the only one who paid attention to her, she would call her parent’s attention over to Trung and at times she felt grateful.

A quiet life was never something Trung could get used to as her whole life, she was always doing things. The time she had unprotected sex and got pregnant. She didn’t have anyone to blame but herself so she never told the father and got aborted instead. It was a fling and she didn’t want to be connected to him in any way.

Broken out of her thoughts, the girl looked up to grey eyes. “Yes?” she hummed out as she swallowed her last spoonful of the dish.

“You don’t want to talk about what’s been bugging you lately?” Nathan asked, his eyes trained on her body to detect any movement made by the girl.

“It’s fine,” she answered and got out of her seat, “just me things,” she continued and she washed her dish and cutlery and placed it in the dishwasher.

“Hm,” he hummed as he continued to watch her, “if you say so.”

“Anyway,” she met the two boys’ gazes, “I will be in my room doing the break homework. Don’t call for me unless you want to do it with me.”

They all watched her disappear into the bedroom, the door closing softly behind her. The boys looked at each other again, a silent conversation through their gazes questioning what she was thinking of. They always knew her as an enigma and this was one of the worst times she could be pulling this to them. 

Jason let out a tired sigh as he placed his bowl down and shoved his face in his hands.

“You know something is amiss when she doesn't bother drinking something during a meal,” he remarked. 

“You do know she doesn't always drink?” Damien raised an eyebrow at the brunette’s words, “she isn't an alcoholic anyway, you probably only have seen her drink something during meals.”

“Not the point I was trying to make,” Jason cried out.

Nathan pressed his lips together at the two boy’s conversation, “What are you trying to make?”

“She’s just not her usual self!” the brunette exclaimed. 

“You should have said that at the very beginning,” Nathan sighed out. 

“I just want to say something is on her mind and she doesn't want to tell us because it involves all of us.”

The two boys processed Jason’s words. They realised he was onto something. The sudden movement of her pupils widening when she saw their faces. The girl’s sudden hesitation to think what to say to them whenever they were in conversation. The three didn't realise when it all began but maybe it was the fact they  _ may _ have been too late to realise it. 

The boys knew their girlfriend as someone who spoke their mind and always criticised how they worked. It was how Nathan started doing his work for his classes, minus the asian girl tutoring him when she could because she understood he wanted to take his studies seriously. Maybe it was the fact his past tutors thought he wanted sex and he never stopped them from coming onto him. Maybe that was the underlying factor to why he never bothered doing his work. 

They all saw a future with her but it was dependent on her to see if she was on the same page as them. The boys didn’t want to pressure her considering she had recently moved into their town and they knew her rough relationship with them. 

The three childhood friends didn't know what to do but they knew discussing it with her in the current moment will be hard. Them and their girlfriend mulling over their options on how to converse on such difficult topics. They will soon find out how  _ hard  _ it will be. 

* * *


	19. One Last Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes good things come to an end

**18:** One Last Moment

* * *

Jason stared down at the sleeping figure of his girlfriend. A quilt covering one side of her body as the other was falling off the edge of the bed. His hazel eyes could see the imprinted body of what Nathan left before he got up to go for grocery shopping. Jason could remember the judging glance he got when Nathan asked him to look after the place while Trung slept. 

It was simple, or what the brunette thought when he found himself bored out of his mind trying to play on his girlfriend’s console or scrolling through his phone and seeing all the posts from other girls trying to get to him.  _ I thought the girls would leave me alone once I mentioned I was taken,  _ he rolled his eyes in agony. 

Though with the time he had been spending with Trung and the boys ever since that fateful day where he had caught her leaving the club with the girl in tow, he knew there was something she brought to the table to all of them. 

The brunette boy heard the asian girl sleepily groan. Trung was puzzled when she saw Jason’s figure on the bed, staring down at her exposed legs. Puzzled on him being in the bedroom and not seeing or hearing the familiar ravenette boy in the apartment. 

“He went to buy groceries,” Jason told her, his hazel eyes meeting her brown ones. 

He heard he let out a huff and watched as she sat up and stretched her arms. The asian girl covering her mouth to cover the yawn. She rubbed her eyes open and got out.

“So he sent you to babysit me?” she inquired as she reached the door. 

“Something like that.”

The girl let out a snort and went to the bathroom. Jason heard the water run and her brushing her teeth as she washed her face, doing her morning routine and she came out with a clean face and her hair tied into a ponytail. 

Trung went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for herself and Jason followed after her.

“Have you had breakfast?” the girl queried as she flipped the pancake.

The girl saw him nod from the corner of her eye, “Had a quick one before arriving here.”

“What did you have?” she placed the pancake on the plate and poured more batter on the pan, “well despite what you had, I’m going to feed you more.”

“A muffin,” he made a noise of complaint, “a blueberry one.”

Trung let out an interested sound as she placed the pancakes on a second plate. She nudged her head to the second plate and took her own, sitting at the dining table with chocolate milk. Jason sat next to her and poured himself orange juice. 

“A growing boy like you needs to eat proper breakfast,” she stated as she took a bite out of her fork, “as you claim — how else are you going you going to last through sex?”

The brunette nearly spat out his food at her statement and looked at the short girl, “Excuse  _ me?” _

“You’re excused,” she smugly joked and finished her breakfast — letting out a laugh as she took her plates and rinsed it, putting in the dishwasher. 

Trung heard her boyfriend let out a huff of amusement and she could only chuckle more at his response. The two sat in comfortable silence as they watched TV, the sounds becoming background noises as the couple cuddled on the couch, mindlessly watching whatever was being showcased on the screen. 

Jason appreciated moments like this, just the quietness even if he was used to being in crowded places as he went from party to party to chat up girls. Just letting girls throw themselves at him and him having had sex with a few. He always approached girls and would have acceptance to his offers, he did occasionally get declinations but he didn't bother. Maybe his obsession with Trung started when he started hearing rumours about the newest transfer student and some being proven as girls and boys would mention how great she was in bed. Others mentioned how her smile would lighten up the room or how her voice would sound so great. The way she had gotten the gymnast, no one liked, to move out. Talents hidden under her sleeves. 

Jason couldn't deny when he once saw a peek at her, he was blown away. He wanted to see her emotionless face show something. The time he had sex with her in his room and observed her facial expressions was when he got hooked. He thought it would be a one time thing and he was glad it didn't come to be that way. The asian girl moving into his science class, it was a wish came true. 

The two heard the front door open and the sound of plastic bags being rustled before dropping onto the floor. 

“Oh,” Nathan spoke, “I see you woke up babe.”

Trung looked over the couch and stared at the ravenette boy, “Yeah — Jason told me you were out doing some grocery shopping.”

“Yep,” he hummed as he started to put away the items, “we were running out.”

The asian girl helped her other boyfriend in putting away the groceries whilst the brunette went back to watching the TV. Jason remembered the last time he tried helping and he got a hiss from his girlfriend, he ended up messing up the order and how she sorted her groceries out. Nathan paid attention in his first few days of living with her, how meticulous she was when it came to organising her kitchen. Especially the pantry where he was amazed by all the labelled tubs and containers. 

_ “Look,” Trung glared at the bad boy, “don’t touch anything.” _

_ The ravenette was confused by her words and tilted his side to the side. The short girl sighed and pointed to the pantry and waved her hand around the kitchen. He understood her actions.  _

_ “How come?”  _

_ “I’m very particular on how I organise,” she answered and looked through the pantry, “the ones on the higher shelves are things I won’t use often while the ones on the lower shelves, I will use more.” _

_ Nathan watched her re-sort out her boxes and spices, “Makes sense.”  _

_ “Anyway,” she started as she checked through her spices, “once you understand how I place things then you can touch the kitchen.” _

_ “Sure,” he put his hands up and went back to the bedroom, deciding to do his homework while she checked through her pantry.  _

He remembered when the brunette messed everything up and Trung came home when she got wind of his actions. Seething with fury as she dumped her bag and kicked the brunette out, keeping him out of her place for a week to make sure he learnt his lesson. It was unfortunate for Jason since he needed her help with his science homework and he didn't enjoy doing it at the library. Something to do with how everyone acts friendly with him when he tries finding material for his projects. The brunette was glad the asian girl glared down at anyone and gave a speech on how they were interrupting his study when the same people tried approaching the two. 

Jason didn’t pay attention to the two talking and he soon listened to the sounds of pots and pans being moved. The familiar sound of the oven being turned on and the short girl grumbling as she put on her apron. 

The brunette hoped moments like these would last. The simple thought of the domesticity shared between the four. The happiness that was shared between the group. His thoughts were soon broken out at the sound of the front door opening and closing and the couple greeting the blonde. 

“What are you two cooking?” Damien inquired as he stared at the asian girl stirring and the ravenette boy slicing up carrots and onion. 

Nathan laughed as he saw — the usually composed — girl struggling, “I’m teaching our girlfriend how to make shepherd's pie.” 

“Oh,” the blonde cooed at the sound of the delicious pie, “you always make the best shepherd’s pie.”

“He does,” Jason interjected. 

Trung furrowed her eyebrows at the black haired boy’s words, “Not my problem I only taught myself how to cook easy meals and asian cuisine. Anyway,” she threw a quick glance at Jason, “without me then you wouldn't have known how amazing asian food is.”

“I mean,” Jason hummed as he thought over his next words, “if this is our last day of break then we should go out for dinner.”

“Fine by me,” the girl stirred as Nathan added in the thyme, tomato sauce, Worcestershire sauce, soy sauce, beef stock, salt and pepper, “I have another great place to show you guys.”

“I’m excited,” Jason stated and the two boys hummed in agreement to his words. 

The football captain sat next to the brunette whilst the other two kept on cooking. Nathan giving her instructions. The mixture came to a boil and she cussed out as she yelled about what the fuck simmering is, the ravenette boy only rolled his eyes in amusement and took over as he showed the asian girl. 

After it was done simmering for twenty-five minutes, he told his girlfriend to add in the blended flour and water. The mixture slowly boiled and thickened. Trung watched as Nathan reduced the heat and let the mixture simmer for five minutes gently then he placed it in the rectangular pan. 

The two went on to make mashed potatoes, a dish that the asian girl was familiar with making. She topped the mashed potatoes over the meat and Nathan put it in the oven, making sure it was at 180C (356F) for forty-five minutes. 

Trung stretched and washed her hands, huffing at the long process. When she sat between her jock boyfriend and flirty boyfriend, the blonde chuckled at her frustrated expression. Jason and him had heard her let out screams of annoyance as she questioned things when Nathan taught her to do something. It was mirthing to hear her and they both could only imagine the annoyed expression she always wore when she was vexed at something or someone, it was usually at someone. 

“Sounds like you had a fun time,” Jason sarcastically remarked as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Sure if you want to brand it as fun,” Trung huffed out and smacked Jason’s face away. 

The brunette let out a pout but backed off. The morning and afternoon was spent eating the delicious shepherd's pie and telling stories from their childhood. Trung mocking Jason and Nathan on the trouble they had caused over the years and making remarks. Damien indulged in the mocking of the two boys by their girlfriend, it was amusing to see them on the other side for once. 

Soon night rolled around and Trung sat on the couch, waiting for the brunette and blonde to change. She found her apartment slowly filled up by the three boys as she spent more time with them. Nathan being the first to barge in and claim her apartment as his. Damien dumped clothes here and there whenever he had to go practice and wanted convenience instead of going back home to change then going to her place. Jason slowly would dump in her bedroom or borrow Nathan’s or Damien’s clothes. The girl didn't realise until now, how intertwined the boys were into her own life. Trung shook her head as she tried to brush away her thoughts. 

“We’re done,” Damien said. He wrapped her arms around her form and she held onto his arms. 

She let out a scoff and teased, “Took you long enough.”

“It takes time to be  _ this  _ beautiful,” Jason pushed his hip out. 

Nathan snorted at his words and shook his head in shame. Maybe over the fact he said embarrassing things and he had been friends with him for this long. Trung sighed and stepped out of the apartment. She dismissed the car, telling them the restaurant was close by and led them through the night. The boys found themselves in unfamiliar streets as she led them further and further away from the apartment complex, the girl took a left turn and the boys followed after her. The street lights illuminated the figures of the group and the pavement. The stores came into view as she led them into a hall of stores and restaurants. Eventually she stopped in front of a rustic looking restaurant that had a red paper lantern hanging in front of the name. 

Trung smiled at the boys and walked in, the bell ringing after her and the boys followed her after. There, the front desk person greeted her happily — their black hair tied into a ponytail and a navy rectangular hat sitting on top of their head. On closer inspection, the boys realised it was an androgynous looking asian woman wearing the navy button up shirt and the apron wrapped around her waist peeking out of the desk. 

“Trung!” the woman spoke, “what brings you here?” the woman saw the three boys looking lost behind her and leaned in with a smirk, “you decided to bring your boyfriends here?”

Trung snorted, “Hey Vee and yeah — last day of break so I decided to bring them here. Celebrate us not dying during break.”

“Dark as always,” the woman looked down and wrote down, “a table for four?”

The asian girl nodded and the woman gestured to the group to follow her. She led them to a table in the corner of the restaurant, the window giving a view of the flower garden in the back. The woman gave a wink to the girl before leaving, mentioning the menus will be coming. 

“What’s this?” Jason stared at the circular disc that sat on top of the table and out of curiosity, spun it, “it spins.”

“Think of it as an asian version of a buffet,” the asian girl answered, “though not really a buffet but you can order a lot and it won't be super pricey.” 

The brunette let out an interested oh. The group were handled the menus and drinks, leaving with a mention of someone else coming to take in the orders. The girl looked down to see if the restaurant staff had added in anything new while the boys examined the dishes mentioned, unable to decide what to get first. 

When a different waiter came, he looked at the girl and she told him her order and the rest of the boys following after her. As a variety of dishes came and filled up the table, the group laughed as they spent their last day of their break in the restaurant. Trung watched the boys be amazed at the different flavours they consumed, especially at the brunette who mentioned he hadn't tried these dishes before.  _ Too bad it will have to end so soon,  _ the asian girl sadly thought as she continued to stare at the three boys. 

The brunette was amazed at the different cuisine that was handed onto the table. More and more just kept coming and he was even told by his girlfriend that he could bring some home in take-away boxes, something he had never done as he barely ate out in restaurants and usually ordered from home or had the maids learn how to cook it. 

“Are you  _ sure  _ on the whole bring boxes home in take-away containers?” Jason raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. 

“Yeah,” Trung looked at him in puzzlement, “never done it before?”

“No,” his cheeks flared up in embarrassment. 

Damien rolled his eyes at his uncertainty and chimed in, “I mean this is also a first for me. Pretty sure only Nathan knows about it out of the three of us.”

The ravenette boy looked up and gave the blonde a confused expression, “I mean just because I dated people and ate at different restaurants, doesn't mean I would know.”

Trung shrugged at the three boys’ words and threw her hands up, “The more you know. Anyway, we better finish up so we can get home and sleep.”

“Boo,” Nathan pouted, “can’t we just skip?”

“No,” she gave him a glare and nudged her leg harshly against his.

The group soon finished up and they all chipped in to pay the bill. Walking home in the darkened night, Trung hummed to a song as she listened to Jason’s stories of the mischief he got up to. Damien and Nathan chiming in if he remembered something wrong or was unsure if he remembered it correctly. The asian girl would only snort as she would tell the brunette that his mischief ended up costing him to lose some brain cells. Jason felt offended by her ruthless comments and would tap her on her buttocks to tease her. 

The four got home safely. Trung and Nathan quickly changed into some comfortable clothing while Damien and Jason argued over something. The apartment felt like a home to the group, a faux house where they could live in for the time being. Something that was a stand in til they all agreed to find somewhere to live. Though Trung knew the truth and maybe in another lifetime she could agree so easily. She knew she should have broken it off ages ago but she got too comfortable and now she would suffer the consequences for that. The asian girl shook away her thoughts as she walked in onto the two boys fighting each other on her console. The sounds of the characters’ grunts and the punches and kicks filled the living room as the brunette would yell out to the blonde that he was cheating. 

Trung shook her in mirth and sat between them, watching them fight each other. She let the noises distract her from the decisions she would soon have to make, the choices that would tear her apart from them. It was only a matter of time til the truth came into light. 

* * *


	20. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so she disappeared

**19:** The End

* * *

The asian girl sighed as she dumped her books into her locker. It had only been a few weeks into the new school term but it felt like it had been  _ years.  _ Maybe it was the anticipation of the fact that this was going to be her last year before she would graduate. She knew exams were coming in about two weeks and she dreaded that but she knew it was part of the school system. 

Trung felt a presence behind her and an arm wrapped around her waist as she collected her things for her next class. She recognised the lean arm, after months of spending time together and dating. 

“Hey Nathan,” she muttered.

“Babe,” he started off, digging his face into her neck, “where were you in the morning?”

“I had to come to school early to sort out stuff,” she answered, “anyway we can talk more at lunch. We have to get to class now,” the girl remarked as she gave him a peck and went off to her next class. 

Nathan stared at her back as her legs carried her off then he went off to his own class. His mind was contemplative over his girlfriend and how she had been acting lately. He knew she had a lot on her mind but the exact question was  _ what  _ was lurking in the depths of it. In the few months he had known her, it was rare for her to doze off or her mind look blank during mid-conversation. 

He didn't know but his gut kept kicking him to investigate. Throw in a question to see how she would act. The only problem that pestered him was scaring her away. 

Nathan entered the classroom and took his spot at the back of the room. The blonde was already sitting there with a puzzled look on his face and Jason soon came by, giving a sheepish grin at the teacher. The class soon started and the three boys were in a deep discussion. 

“Do you think something is weird with Trung?” the ravenette boy whispered to the boys as he pretended to read over his notes. 

Damien paused — his gaze switching over to Nathan’s face quickly then back to his notebook — hummed out a no to the black haired boy’s question. 

“What do you mean?” Jason hissed out softly as he highlighted important notes in his notebook and looked over his textbook. 

The teacher looked up at the boys and dismissed the three as she saw they were busy studying and writing down their own notes for the exams. Seeing the teacher not paying attention, Nathan let out a quiet huff at Jason’s obliviousness. 

“She’s been acting weird,” the ravenette boy started out as he wrote his own notes, “like she doesn't want us to find out something or she’s planning something.”

“I mean,” Damien paused as he tried remembering what their girlfriend did over the last few days, “she could just be planning something to surprise us.”

“That seems to be her thing,” Jason agreed to the blonde’s words.

The black haired boy let out an unbelievable meek noise but decided to stop the conversation. The blonde and brunette didn't seem to pay attention and think what their girlfriend was doing was normal even if they only had known her for the few months she had strayed into their lives. Nathan shook his head and went back to writing down his notes and forming it into something that made sense to him. Damien couldn’t help but listen back to the words Nathan remarked about their girlfriend and he hoped it was just one of her tricks. 

Time soon passed and before they knew it, they found themselves head deep into books and papers trying to study for their upcoming exams. 

The asian girl sighed as she looked at her calendar.  _ Only three more exams left,  _ she thought cheerfully. She continued to look over her notes. A sound coming from the living room soon brought her out of her studying and she grumbled as she went out to where the sound came from. There she saw Jason lying on the floor with flour all over him and the metal mixing bowl lying upside down near him. She hadn’t heard Jason come in though the girl deduced it to her being too focused on her looking over her material. Trung shook her head and sent a deadpan glance over his way. 

“What were you trying to do?” Jason gulped at her threatening tone and the glare she had sent his way. 

He sat up and shook off the flour and smiled sheepishly, “I was trying to bake a cake.”

She tilted her head, “Last time you tried, you and Nathan made a huge mess.”

“I was following the recipe,” the brunette explained, the flour flying everywhere, “but I got distracted and fell over.”

The asian girl only shook her head in disappointment at his words and let out another sigh. The only thing Trung was glad about was that the mess wasn't as big so it was easy to clean up. She also didn't want Jason to make a bigger mess than the one he had already caused — even if he had good intentions in mind and probably heart too, as he claims. 

“Don’t move,” the boy nodded at her words, “I’m going to bring both vacuums out and you can use the hand one to clean yourself.” 

Trung went into her cleaning closet where she found the vacuums and went over to the mess. Handing Jason the hand vacuum, she turned the portable one on and started cleaning up the flour. The sound of the humming coming from the vacuums filling up the space. The girl ignored the sound of the front door opening and the brunette saw his two childhood friends enter the apartment, having a puzzled expression at their girlfriend’s bent over form cleaning up the flour and the flirt sitting in flour and cleaning himself up. 

“I’m not going to question it,” Damien spoke, causing the short girl to look up and seeing him and the ravenette boy holding groceries, “he probably did something stupid or got distracted.”

Nathan only nodded at the blonde’s words. He placed the groceries on the island counter, Damien following after him and repeating the bad boy’s actions. Trung shrugged at what the blonde remarked and went back to cleaning. 

“Take a wild guess,” she said loudly over the humming of the vacuums. 

“I’m betting he got distracted and tripped over and made the flour spill,” Nathan guessed and chuckled at the image of the brunette falling. 

“Yep,” she said with a pop of the P. The girl sighed as she continued to vacuum the flour then she grabbed a pan brush and brushed the flour off the flirt, “Look — stop making messes.”

With those words spoken, the girl disappeared into her room. The three boys watched her back disappear and the two boys looked at the brunette with a raise of an eyebrow. Jason could only grin sheepishly as he threw his hands up in a shrug. Damien only sighed in exasperation while Nathan let out a small chuckle. 

“Man you fucked up,” Nathan cackled at the brunette’s frowning expression. 

Jason rolled his eyes with a tired sigh. Dusting himself off of the leftover flour, he continued cleaning til the floor and himself was flour free. 

The three boys went to discuss their girlfriend. The ravenette boy mentioned the subtle behavioural differences she had been exhibiting around them. Nathan was still concerned despite Damien reassuring him that maybe their girlfriend was like this due to the exams. All of them knowing they only had less exams left compared to her. They knew of the privilege they had thanks to their fathers donating to the school. The blonde looked over the email he had received of his sports scholarship while Jason laid back, relaxing against the couch as he knew his mum would try to bribe even if he didn't do anything. Nathan couldn’t help but trust Damien’s words even if he was ignoring the feeling that was being attacked in his gut ever since he first noticed the first subtle difference. He didn't know why but something in the back of his head told him he would regret not trusting his gut. 

The only thing the brunette knew is that he didn't want his mother doing that. Even if he didn't want the jobs his mother had pushed onto him but he hoped once he got into university, she would back off. The boys sighed as they thought over their problems. 

Trung stared at the paper in her hand. The seat she sat on felt uncomfortable, in appropriate formal clothing at the graduation ceremony. She felt Nathan’s hand on the hand holding onto the chair arm. It felt weird, maybe the fact she could finally see the end as she sat listening to names being called and students receiving their graduation certificates. Papers that marked the end of their high school years and onto a new chapter that would begin their adult lives. 

She knew where she wanted to go but she understood as a person she had to heal before dedicating her life with the three boys. She didn't want to depend on them. She wanted to find her own strength to move on from the traumas she had to suffer in her life. She just hoped that the boys understood that. 

The asian girl checked her phone, seeing she had notifications for text messages. Quickly hiding it away so she wouldn't be reprimanded by the teachers, she looked up to see Damien receiving his papers and smiling as he shook the principal’s hand. She snickered as she could see Jason’s bored face watching the pair. With a quick bow, Damien left the stage and sat besides her. 

“Congratulations Jason Rodd,” the old principal smiled at the brunette, his hand outstretched. Jason grinned sheepishly as he took his hand and shook it while his other took the paper, “Thank you.”

With a small nod, the brunette quickly left and took his seat next to the blonde jock. The four continued watching the ceremony. Soon it came to an end as the principal took the microphone, thanking the students and congratulating the hoard of completing the final year of high school. The crowd erupted in claps and soon the lights blinked on, everyone getting out of their seats to greet their waiting parents. 

Trung looked around and when she didn't see her parent’s appearance, she sighed in happiness and slinked down in her seat. 

“We will meet our families,” Nathan spoke to her, holding her hand.

She met his gaze and smiled, nudging him to go to his relatives. The girl did the same to the rest of the boys, especially the brunette who wanted to cling to her. With a roll of her eyes, she eventually got him off her and he stalked away sadly to meet his parents. The asian girl took in the scene of the boys with their parents. 

Damien happily laughed as his parents congratulated him and patted him on the back. She could hear their cheers and the whoops his mother gave to see her son graduating. Jason smiled at his parents meekly and watched as his mother took his paper into her own hands, smiling at her son softly and brushing away stray strands from his hair away. Trung could hear the brunette’s father congratulate his son and commented on how proud he was despite the trouble his son had caused during his years. Nathan smiled at his relatives and his older cousin rubbed his hair softly, his father staring blankly at Nathan before walking away. The asian girl could feel the tenseness of the situation between the father and son and the stories Nathan had told her of them, she understood why his mother wasn't here to see her own son’s graduation. 

Seeing them all busy, the girl checked her phone and with a quick text that she needed to go home without them, she disappeared out of the gymnasium door. 

Taking in the familiar scene for the last time, she walked home and reached her apartment. Taking out her luggage, she quickly changed and stuffed her old clothes in her bag. She clambered down with two boxes in her arms and greeted the receptionist, passing the boxes to the small moving truck. 

“Are you truly leaving?” the woman spoke, giving the asian girl a small smile.

Trung nodded and passed her apartment keys to the woman, “Leave the apartment to the three boys.”

The woman nodded at her and watched as Trung got onto the truck and it drove away. The asian girl looked out of the window as the scene passed by her — the familiar streets, houses and stores quickly zooming passed by and soon she was in unfamiliar territory. Leaving the small town Farenwell. 

Quickly opening up her phone, she texted the group.

* * *

**the witch, the prince charming, the demon and the idiot**

_ Trung _ _  
_ sorry to say but im dumping you all   
pls dont find me bc you wont and i dont want to we will meet again when the time is right

**Trung has left the group**

_ Nathan _ _  
_ WAIT WTF   
TRUNG

_ Jason _ _  
_ Jesus, pls tell us it’s a joke

_ Damien _ _  
_ she left the group   
we wont find her and we shouldnt if we want to drive her away

_ Jason _ _  
_ this is concerning 😐   
god fuck

_ Nathan _ _  
_ fuck you're right but still

* * *


	21. A Silent Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick trip back and a glance at the boys

**20:** A Silent Message

* * *

**_1 YEAR LATER_ **

Trung sighed as she stared up at the familiar front door. She had stilled herself for the fact she had potential of running into  _ them.  _ From what she had been told through texts, ever since their first dining experience here, the three boys found themselves coming back to eat as a group. One couldn't be found without the other. The girl held onto the door as she readied herself and then eventually pushed it, entering the restaurant. 

The girl knew she wasn't ready. Maybe it was the fact she was still sorting through her emotions from what she had suffered before she came to this town. At times she found herself travelling to South Korea and Italy to catch up with her old childhood friends or to relive old memories. 

The asian girl found herself at a familiar restaurant, despite only being away for a year. Her hair was cut to a bob cut length and dyed her hair of unnatural colours of royal purple and bubblegum pink. Trung noted how the infrastructure of the building hadn't changed much but she noted the new interior colour matching the decorations more. 

The long time friend greeted the asian woman and they both hugged. The black haired yapping the girl’s ears off. 

“I can't believe you came back,” Vee spoke as she jutted out her hip and placed a hand on one side. 

“I’m visiting,” Trung furrowed her eyebrows, questioning the ravenette woman’s words, “I texted you about the plans like a while back before I left.”

“Whoops,” the woman covered her mouth in mock surprise. 

The woman led the visiting girl to the back where she met the rest of the staff she knew. They all greeted her one by one. Trung smiled at the staff and Vee dragged her to a sitting area where guests of the restaurant staff could sit and chat. 

The black haired woman nudged her head to the entrance of the restaurant and Trung followed her gaze to see the familiar three boys coming into the restaurant. The bell ringing their arrival. The woman smirked and went to the front, the black haired girl only rolled her eyes as she knew what the woman wanted her to do. Even without words Trung understood what she had in mind and knowing she couldn't get out, she decided to go along with it. Grabbing the spare uniform (reserved for her whenever she was asked to help out), she changed into it and wrapped the apron around her waist. 

Trung readied herself as she watched Vee lead the boys to a table. She walked over where menus were placed and picked three up, taking a deep breath she walked over to the boys and gave them a smile. 

“Hello and welcome,” she greeted them and handed them their menus, “here are your menus and someone else will come by to take your orders later.”

She quickly left before they could recognise her. The three boys stared at the waitress’ back, their mind unable to figure out why she looked so familiar to them. Jason brushed through his brown hair with his hands, making a puzzled sound. 

“She looks familiar but I can't pinpoint it,” the brunette remarked as he read over the menu. 

“Hm,” Damien hummed as his eyes scanned over the different dish names, “it probably because of the fact we had been missing Trung so we think someone is her.”

Nathan hearing their words started to frown as he recognised the girl right away, even if it had been a year since she disappeared from them. He didn't mention anything as he knew the two boys would call him crazy. 

He shook his head as he scanned over the menu and when a different person came to take their orders, he peeked at the kitchen area to see if he could pinpoint the same waitress that gave them their menus. The ravenette boy didn't see a peek of her and sighed, the waiter leaving the boys be. As food came and they all dined, they all reminisced of memories of their childhood and their ex-girlfriend. Damien watched as Jason poked at the chicken feet with his chopsticks and made a grim expression. 

“How do you guys think  _ this  _ is delicious?” he queried and poked at them, “it’s just bones!”

“Texture,” Damien answered and grabbed a piece off the plate, biting into it.

Nathan snickered at the brunette’s disgusted look, “I mean what we find delicious varies-”

“-besides  _ her  _ cooking,” Jason butted in and took a sip of his beer. 

Trung leaned close and listened to the conversation the three boys were having. She knew her friend had purposely placed the table close to the entrance to the kitchen and staff’s relaxing room. 

She felt the ravenette boy’s eyes on her back, so intense she felt he would burn holes into her. Vee laughed when Trung came back to tell her that. The asian girl ran her hand through her dyed hair with a sigh. She didn't think they would still be talking about her despite the time she had spent with them. It made her heart squeeze in bittersweet affection at their fondness whenever the three boys mentioned her in passing. She shook her head and saw the sly grin the older woman gave her, pushing her face away with a huff. Before leaving — she cooked one last dish and nudged it to Vee to deliver it to the boys. Making her exit quick through the front door and making sure her face wasn't seen by the boys. 

The woman placed the dish at the boy’s table, “A special order on us made by yours truly.”

The three boys stared at the plate. Her infamous french toasts she would cook up for them after their sinful escapades. 

“She was here,” Jason murmured out — his body frozen by what he was looking at as memories flashed through his mind. The very first morning when he walked onto her cooking and singing. 

The blonde took a bite out of the dish, “No use chasing after her.”

“She will send us a sign when she’s ready to see us,” Nathan finished off as he took his own serving and ate the food. 

The brunette sighed at the words he heard from his two friends and not fighting against them, joined. The three boys finished off the food and paid, walking out of the restaurant and unconsciously seeing if they will catch a glimpse of her figure. Despite how much they wanted to see her, they knew it would be a deadend if they attempted to try and find her. Unknowingly while they walked passed a figure under the light, the asian girl looked back and watched their figures fade into the darkness. 

With a quiet sigh, she smiled and walked off to her car. Catching one last glance but she realised that would be a mistake when she saw the ravenette boy’s grey eyes caught her gaze. She stood frozen as they stared at each other but soon it was broken away when the blonde nudged him. Smiling at their backs, she entered her car and drove away. 

The girl didn't pay attention as she drove past them. She knew Nathan would keep their silent exchange a secret. Trung turned on the radio, the music filling up the car as she continued her way back home. 

* * *


	22. Wilting Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion at a familiar face's grave

**EPILOGUE:** Wilting Sunflowers

* * *

**_3 YEARS LATER_ **

Trung stared down at the grave, her hand clutching on the bouquet of sunflowers. She kneeled down and read the words carved into the stone with a sad smile, placing the bouquet underneath the words. 

_Emery Theresa_ _  
__1995-20XX_ _  
__A daughter and friend loved by all_

The asian girl felt a presence behind her but she didn't move. She knew who it was, more like who _they_ were. She felt a hand brush her flyaway orange strands away from her face. 

“This is where she disappeared to?” a deeper voice started — deeper than she had expected in all the years she didn't see them. 

She nodded, “She wanted a wedding filled with flowers.”

The brunette chuckled at her words, “Sounds like her.”

Trung watched as Jason placed another bought of flowers but in yellow wrapping besides hers. The four mourned over the loss of their friend before departing as they walked away from the grave and out of the graveyard. The walk back to their cars was silent, the three boys not knowing how to strike up conversation with the asian girl. When they reached Jason’s car, they realised Trung didn’t have her own car and she came by public transport.

The blonde looked at Trung and smiled awkwardly, “Do you want to catch a ride with us?”

She nodded and hopped in at the back, getting in the middle of Damien and Nathan. The tension in the air was thick but eventually, Trung having had enough broke the silent tension. She turned her gaze to the black haired boy and touched his thigh.

“The reason why I broke it off was,” she sighed and thought over her words before continuing, “I needed time to myself to heal from the trauma I suffered and I knew I couldn’t handle it if it got too serious.”

Nathan listened to her and placed his hand over her’s — gripping it tightly to silently tell her that he understood. Damien placed his hand over her thigh and made an affirmative sound. 

“I’m glad you’re back though,” Nathan quipped. 

“Yeah,” Damien added and laid his head on her shoulder, smiling at the girl.

Jason stopped at a redlight, turned back to the girl, “I agree with the boys, glad you’re back with us.”

The brunette turned back and drove when the stoplight turned green. The grave they all saw confirmed a few things for the three boys but the one question the brunette had in his head was when he remembered the story she had told during their game of true or dare and he paused, unsure whether to ask the question or not though he knew his gut would continue to annoy him if he didn’t so he decided to ask the question.

“Was she the girlfriend you dated before us?”

Trung paused, she had connected all the pieces during their game of true or dare and she had been waiting for this moment during the school year but when she never got the question, she stopped wondering when she would get it. Now understanding why it took the brunette so long to ask her, she let out a sigh and leaned back on the car seat.

“Yes,” the asian girl answered. She felt the air grew thick as the boys absorbed the information that was revealed to them. 

The two boys looked up to Jason to try and detect his movements. They knew the friendship he shared with the redhead girl before she moved away, even if they had dated. The car ride was silent as they took in the information, the redhead girl they all knew well had her life ended brutally by someone sick and twisted. 

Only Jason now understood why Trung carried sunflowers or sunflower symbolism with her. He parked into the driveway of a big house mansion, the girl looked up at the house while the boys got out of the car. Nathan peered into the car and saw the girl still sitting there, admiring the house. The home had a large front garden and the driveway was huge, decorated with white gravel. The exterior of the house was painted in a cool grey while the roof tiling was black. Trung got out of the car and followed after the boys, entering the house. 

“So,” the asian girl started as she stared at the three boys staring down at her, “if this is about our relationship then I’m for it but to take it slow.”

“We will see with that then,” Jason laughed and took her hand, leading her further into the house and eventually to the kitchen. 

“By the way,” Nathan got behind her and wrapped his arms around her, “we got you french toasts.”

“Yeah,” she smiled at the memory, “it was a silent message to tell you guys I’m doing fine.”

The boys smiled at the girl’s expression and they all watched as she cooked up french toasts for all of them. Even with the girl being with them for a short amount of time, the boys felt comfortable and happy as if the girl was meant to be there with them. Trung felt comfortable with them too.

Though she wasn’t sure if she should reveal to them why she began talking to them in the first place. She was glad she eventually took it up because she wouldn’t have discovered how they are and debunked all the rumours that had spread among them thanks to jealous and bitter people. The asian girl let out a soft laughter at the thought as she paid attention to frying the toasts on the pan. 

Maybe it will be a story for another time.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to say thank you for reading this story and I appreciate all the kudos and comments you guys have given to this story   
> (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


End file.
